


Amor de Híbridos

by Sacalulas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Cat Hybrid Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacalulas/pseuds/Sacalulas
Summary: Chanyeol num fatídico dia encontra dois Híbridos de gato no lixo reciclável do seu prédio, o que lhe resta fazer numa situação dessa?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente... Estou aqui pra postar essa fic que surgiu quando eu fui passar uns dias na casa da minha tia e ela tinha dois gatinhos com as mesmas características dos personagens...
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem e não se esqueçam de comentar, o comentário de vocês é extremamente importante pra mim e pra continuação da história...
> 
> Lembrando que a fanfic foi betada pela Gabi, um ícone de pessoa que tá me ensinando a escrever kkkkk

Chanyeol aquele dia estava voltando da faculdade, com sua bicicleta de cestinha; andou cerca de quinze minutos até o seu prédio. Aquele era mais um dia normal, prendeu sua bicicleta no lugar certo, pegou as sacolas nos braços e subiu para seu apartamento, utilizando o elevador, parou no sétimo andar e foi até o seu apartamento e logo que entrou colocou o semblante de decepção em seu rosto. Com as roupas jogadas no chão, caixas de pizza e latinhas de cerveja e refrigerante, aquela residência estava uma verdadeira zona, foi andando com as sacolas na mão e colocou as compras em cima do balcão, saindo para recolher as roupas pela casa e as latinhas para colocar no lixo reciclável, revoltado por fazer uma bagunça, prometendo manter tudo arrumado e desceu até o primeiro andar onde ficava a lavanderia comunitária, colocou as roupas na máquina e os produto de limpeza, levando as latinhas para o lixo fora do prédio.

Caçando um lugar para colocar o lixo viu as sacolas se mexendo e se assustou jogou as sacolas ouvindo um espichar, ele gritou ainda mais assustado.

— Porra! Quem tá ai? — perguntou tremendo, sentindo a valentia pouco a pouco se dissolver

Ouviu um miado e cabelos brancos, levantando olhar assustado.

— Meu irmão, você jogou a sacola no meu irmãozinho! — gritou ele com as presas aparecendo, e as unhas afiadas e pontiagudas se mostrando — Kyung cadê você?

Viu outro monte de lixo se remexendo e de lá saiu outro garoto com os óculos e lábios fartos, um trovão ressoou no clima primaveril, logo iria chover. O garoto ajeitou os óculos e coçou a cabeça onde o saco de lixo supostamente havia acertado.

— Kyung está bem, Baek — disse olhando para o irmão.

O de cabelos brancos pulou no outro e deu um abraço caloroso, e outro trovão ressoou. Uma grande chuva torrencial começou a cair e logo Chanyeol se assustou com os dois adolescentes ali dispostos e tremendo enquanto os pingos molhavam ambos, sentiu empatia deles e aquele sentimento ressoava forte dentro de si, assim fez o que todo bom ser humano faria.

— Vocês têm um lugar pra ficar? — perguntou o humano vendo os pequenos fiapos de cabelo levantados, ambos estavam sujos e com marcas de poeira e rastro de lágrimas no rosto, agora se desfazendo pela chuva que caía.

— Kyung não vai com você, você pode abusar da gente — recusou o menor de óculos.

— Eu também não acho seguro voltar com você moço — afirmou Baekhyun cruzando os braços enquanto a chuva molhava sua roupa já fazendo a camisa cor de creme colar em seu corpo.

— Não vou abusar de vocês, vocês são dois garotos não fazem o meu tipo, eu gosto de garotas, vamos não tem problema nenhum — desdenhou deles dando os ombros, e os viu relaxar, ainda havia tensão formada e demonstrada com o vinco das marcas de expressão formadas na testa; porém os ombros estavam soltos. — Vamos, vocês dois, não sejam tão ranzinzas — pediu o humano gesticulando com mais vigor, sentindo o frio dos pingos que caiam nele, ele queria voltar para dentro, mas não poderia deixar os dois daquele jeito, desamparados.

Eram dois híbridos um com cabelos brancos e olhos azuis e outro com cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mel, a cauda estava guardada nas roupas, provavelmente; as orelhas concentradas em qualquer ruído, sempre tinha ouvido sobre híbridos pra lá, híbridos pra cá, sempre vistos como escravos sexuais e etc... Mas nunca tinha visto com seus próprios olhos. 

— B-Bom, vamos — disse segurando a mão do rapaz de cabelos brancos e ele puxava a mão do outro rapaz, aquele chamado Kyung e Baek olhava desconfiado para Chanyeol.

Voltaram eles para o prédio onde assim Chanyeol percebeu o mau cheiro da dupla, entraram no elevador e o cheiro deles se tornou mais perceptível.

— Vocês precisam de um bom banho viu? — disse ele tampando o nariz e respirando com a manga do moletom.

Levou eles em direção ao apartamento e assim que entraram, viram a zona do mesmo, caixas de pizza, jogos e livros de computação, inclusive alguns notebook com telas em pé e apagadas.

— Depois você fala que somos nós que precisamos de um banho — ironizou o híbrido com cabelos acinzentados e olhos azuis.

— Vamos, vou mostrar o banheiro pra vocês, vão e tomam um banho, vou fazer a janta pra que comam, lembrem-se que amanhã vão embora.

— Sim sabemos — confirmou o híbrido de lábios fartos.

Chanyeol levou eles até o banheiro, lhes indicou como funcionava as instalações.

— A propósito qual é o nome desse rapaz que nos ajudou — flertou descaradamente Baekhyun olhando para o rapaz de orelhas grandes.

— Ah fui mal educado né? Desculpa, meu nome é Park Chanyeol —envergonhou-se pela sua falta de educação, e pelo flerte soltado por um dos híbridos que ainda sorria de maneira libidinosa para si — e vocês qual é o nome de vocês?

— Eu sou Byun Baekhyun — falou o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados com as orelhas em pé, mudando o tom do sorriso para algo amigável.

— Eu sou Do Kyungsoo — disse o garoto de óculos e lábios de coração, ele tinha cabelos negros e orelhas atentas. Esse era mais calado, nem lhe olhava nos olhos, mantendo as mãos próximas ao corpo com um aparente medo

— Vão tomar banho eu irei trazer as toalhas pra vocês — pediu Chanyeol um pouco constrangido por ter dois híbridos em seu banheiro, mas logo saiu dali.

Foi até seu quarto e pegou as toalhas, sentiu-se receoso sobre entrar assim no banheiro e foi para a sala arrumar as coisas. Recolheu as caixas de pizza e colocou em cima do balcão para que ele pudesse levar para o lixo mais tarde, fechou os notebooks e os levou para o quarto, deu uma ajeitada mínima no ambiente colocando as almofadas nos sofás de três e dois lugares. Existia uma mesa de centro com livros e folhas de listas para entregar e uma tv. Sentou no sofá e passou as mãos nos cabelos pensando no que iria fazer, não poderia deixar os dois voltar ao relento.

— Chanyeol, precisamos das toalhas — pela voz era Baekhyun que havia lhe chamado.

Levou as mesmas pra eles no banheiro, e assim que entrou no corredor viu as orelhinhas balançando pra fora, foi se aproximando devagar quando viu a porta entreaberta e os dois corpos de costas, as caudas mexendo devagar. Chanyeol voltou e bateu na porta.

— Baekhyun, Kyungsoo; as toalhas — ele abriu um pouco a porta e Baekhyun apareceu nu, sem vergonha alguma, além de um sorriso maroto mostrando os caninos afiados, o que deixou Chanyeol constrangido — T-toma aqui a toalha — disse ele dando as toalhas para o híbrido e fechando a porta, escorregou as costas na parede lisa ao lado do banheiro, ainda com muita vergonha.

“Meu deus eu vou acabar enlouquecendo”, se levantou e foi pra cozinha, tinha que fazer uma boa comida para os dois, eles deviam estar um bom tempo sem comer.

— Chanyeol onde eu pego as roupas? — Kyungsoo empurrou ele — será que que você pode nos emprestar algumas? — perguntou Baekhyun mais educado. Chanyeol não era o dono deles, mas os híbridos tinham que tratá-lo da forma mais educada possível.

— Pode, no meu quarto tem roupas eu vou separar pra vocês — disse indo para o guarda-roupa no quarto, Chanyeol separa uma calça de moletom a mais apertada que tinha e uma bermuda de verão, duas camisetas, chamou eles para o quarto e deu espaço para que se aconchegassem, Baekhyun ficou logo a vontade, e Kyungsoo ficou mais acuado em pé próximo a cama — vocês irão dormir na cama, e eu no sofá; irei fazer a janta enquanto vocês podem assistir tv ou algo no notebook caso precisem de algo me chamem ok?

— Ok — ambos disseram juntos.

— Se troquem, espero você na sala.

Assim foi para a cozinha preparar a janta, dessa vez não podia fazer macarrão instantâneo ou algo ruim, então logo começou a cortar os vegetais, preparar as coisas e mexer nas panelas mas tudo era tão confuso, ficava andando de um lado para o outro até que viu os dois de mãos dadas indo pra sala, Baekhyun se jogou no sofá já acostumado com o ambiente já Kyungsoo sentou-se delicadamente enquanto olhava para a cozinha.

Kyungsoo estava polidamente sentado, com os dedos batucando sobre a perna do outro híbrido que estava deitado com os pés em seu colo. Inerte em seus próprios pensamentos, as vezes mordia os lábios ou franzia as sobrancelhas, e Chanyeol observava enquanto fazia, de modo desajeitado, uma boa janta para eles; achava fofo.

Enquanto isso Baekhyun ligou a TV e assistiu, se sentindo à vontade ali, pois em sua cabeça, já que ele iria embora no outro dia de manhã, iria aproveitar o máximo e comer tudo que podia. Já sentia o cheiro bom do atum e dos legumes cozinhando no fogo.

A barriga de ambos roncou pelo cheiro da comida que estava sendo feita. A panela elétrica com o arroz apitou juntamente com o micro-ondas, confundindo Chanyeol e fazendo ambos os híbridos rirem de sua confusão, após se virar de um lado para o outro totalmente sem rumo em sua própria cozinha; o humano sempre passava por intercorrências na mesma, quando tinha que ficar com os primos mais novos nas férias, era um inferno, mas ele gostava de cozinhar mesmo não sendo tão bom nisso.

Preparou as bebidas, claramente, apenas tirou o suco pronto de laranja e colocou num jarro de vidro e dispôs os copos na mesa, juntamente com a panela elétrica e a outra panela com a mistura, já havia se passado um bom tempo desde quando os híbridos estavam ali, em seu sofá; o brilho no olhar de ambos os híbridos e o olhar sedento que, principalmente, Baekhyun lançava em direção às panelas, entregava ao Park que ambos estavam com fome.

— Venham comer, está pronta a comida. — chamou o humano olhando para os dois.

Chanyeol viu Baekhyun levantar num pulo e andar rapidamente para a mesa, entretanto Kyung, mais calmo, se levantou e puxou o outro pela camisa, sussurrando algo em sua orelhinha acinzentada, o olhar do azulado vagueou de expectativa para frustração em milésimos de seguindo e ele andava com mais classe, sentando-se a mesa delicadamente como Kyungsoo. Ambos pararam e esperaram a iniciativa de Park; este por sua vez esperava a iniciativa dos híbridos, afinal, sempre as visitas tiravam primeiro a comida em sua casa.

— Por que vocês não estão comendo? — perguntou ele levemente frustrado — não envenenei nada, podem comer sossegado, não tenho ódio a híbridos. — falou ele vendo os dois engolirem seco e trocando olhares mínimos entre si. Assustados. Podia Chanyeol definir que era isso que eles passavam para si.

— Kyung aprendeu que é regra senhor Park — disse Kyungsoo de modo simples, mas encarando em seus olhos com o medo aparente — é regra de comportamento, o híbrido não pode comer antes que de seu dono humano ou antes que ele permita.

— Isso é desumano, vocês estão com fome, vamos comer, eu estava esperando vocês se pronunciarem sobre isso — ele bradou estressado pelo que o outro híbrido lhe disse.

Após isso os dois comeram em silêncio por mais que fossem encarados por Chanyeol, se mantiveram em silêncio, com medo da reação possível dele. Após o jantar, o humano apenas saiu e não disse nada a eles, que apenas sentaram no sofá e ficaram apreensivos.

— Ele vai devolver a gente para o petshop Kyung — choramingou Baekhyun.

— Kyung mata ele antes, não podemos voltar para lá, seremos trançados no quartinho do bichano e Kyung ficar sem comida por uma semana, dois dias já foram muito — afirmou com uma coragem que nem ele sabia que tinha.

— M-matar o Chanyeol? — perguntou o acinzentado com medo.

— Não de início, vamos ver o que ele vai fazer, depois se for prejudicial matamos ele. — ambos concordaram com a afirmação de Kyungsoo e voltaram a ver tv, totalmente apreensivos com qualquer barulho escutado.

O humano havia apenas ido à loja de conveniência em frente ao apartamento para comprar escovas de dente para os dois e mais comida. Chegando na loja, Chanyeol cumprimentou o balconista, vendo o rosto dos dois no vidro como híbridos desaparecidos e uma recompensa por quem os achassem, isso deixou o rapaz mais alto de orelhas grandes um pouco assustado, transitou atrás do que queria e foi ao caixa pagar, pensando sobre o que ele viu na loja, e na volta para sua casa, decidiu que iria questioná-los sobre o resgate deles. Mantendo esse tipo de pensamento ele entrou em casa e viu um Baekhyun encolhido no sofá com cara de choro, e um Kyungsoo a frente do Byun querendo protege-lo.

— Não vou fazer nada, inclusive, eu comprei escovas de dente pra vocês — falou Park tentando aliviar a tensão para que eles se sentissem confortáveis

— O que você quer de nós? Agindo tão bonzinho assim? Se tentar nos violentar eu mato você, você tá entendendo? — ele falava, tão nervoso que viu as presas saindo pra fora e o rabo espichado, garras pontiagudas se mostrando nas mãos do rapaz dos olhos cor de mel e cabelos negros.

— Nada, eu só sinto pena de vocês, ser hibrido não deve ser fácil. Ser vendido como escravo sexual não deve ser nada divertido, eu só quero que vocês não sofram mais, só isso, se chama empatia, e por mais que isso pareça suspeito — Park se ajoelhou no chão com a testa colada ao chão assustando o ômega — prometo não fazer nada que desagrade vocês, e caso isso aconteça espero que possamos conversar e sermos amigos, mas eu jamais violentaria vocês — disse o Park olhando de baixo o menor que parecia mais intimidador ainda naquela visão.

— Kyung realmente se desculpa por isso, é difícil acreditar em bondade sendo híbrido ainda mais depois de ver a notícia na TV — explicou o de olhos cor de mel, quebrando o gelo o que fez Chanyeol voltar a respirar pois nem sabia que tinha parado de fazê-lo. Enquanto isso, encolhido no sofá, Baekhyun via a cena com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e as orelhinhas baixas.

Como sempre Baekhyun não sabia lidar com a pressão, qualquer mínima coisa que o pressionasse, o deixava completamente assustado. Sempre fora muito emotivo; agora nessas circunstâncias onde não tinham expectativas de nada, estava ainda pior, na noite passada chorou até dormir abraçando ao Do, enquanto se aconchegaram num colchão feito de sacos de lixo... Já o outro híbrido sempre foi melhor pra lidar com as coisas sob pressão, sua inteligência fluía muito mais nesses momentos e seu senso de proteção aumentava muito, o que deixava-o um pouco possessivo, isso assustava Baekhyun, mas no final eles sempre se reconciliavam, após abraços e cafunés na orelha.

— Você está totalmente certo em não confiar em qualquer um, não tiro sua razão, só poderei mostrar que estou certo com as atitudes — disse o maior se levantando, pegou o celular no bolso e logo viu que dava tempo de ir pra academia — eu vou no quarto me trocar e vou sair, vou pra academia, posso deixar a casa com você? Levarei a chave por precaução, em uma hora eu volto, podem comer, assistir tv ou mexer no meu computador. Não precisam ficar envergonhados de usar as coisas, como vou levar a chave se alguém bater na porta não atenda, olhe no olho mágico, se não for eu, desligue a TV e vá para o quarto e tranque a porta, ok?

— Você vai nos trancar aqui? — perguntou o menor encolhido no sofá ficando aflito. Enquanto o outro híbrido lhe lançava um olhar de desconfiança.

— Vem cá — foi em direção da porta, mostrou uma trança na fechadura, essa tranca possibilita que você abra a porta por dentro mesmo que ela tenha sido trancada por fora, então pode ficar tranquilo, vou separar minha roupa pra depois que voltar eu tomar banho e não ter que interromper o sono de vocês ok?

— Ok — disse Kyung indo para o quarto e logo Chanyeol foi atrás pegando a roupa que iria usar na academia, a toalha e a roupa que iria colocar pra dormir, depois que chegasse.

Logo trocou de roupa e foi pra academia, indo fazer seu treino intensivo, voltou em uma hora, exausto, indo direto para o banho frio, estava quente e suando até agora então simplesmente abriu a porta do apartamento com sua chave e viu Kyung adormecido no sofá enquanto na TV passava um filme sem nexo.

Correu para tomar seu banho rapidamente e tirar o suor do corpo para enfim relaxar, saiu já trocado com os cabelos molhados sem se importar e logo foi pra sala, agarrou Kyungsoo no colo como se fosse noiva e o levou para o quarto, abriu a porta com uma das mãos e se assustou ao ver Baekhyun apenas com sua camisa, já deitado e encolhido na cama de casal. Sua bunda estava a amostra e em um tom âmbar por causa dos abajures do quarto, isso deixou Chanyeol levemente envergonhado mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar; foi se aproximando para colocar Kyungsoo na cama e assim que o deitou de bruços, viu os dois se ajeitando no colchão e se abraçando, as caudas se entrelaçaram enquanto as testas se encostaram, os braços foram passados um por cima do outro num abraço tranquilo e ambos respiravam com calma enquanto ronronavam.

A cena era incrivelmente fofa, mesmo que os dois não utilizassem roupas íntimas e parte dos testículos e a bunda estivessem visíveis ao Park, que inclusive já não parecia mais se importar com aquela nudez. Ele fechou a porta logo em seguida com seu celular carregando no notebook e posto pra despertar logo cedo, pois tinha aula na faculdade amanhã pela manhã, ele resolveu dormir, não iria se preocupar, iria viver um dia de cada vez e ver o que o destino lhe aguardava.


	2. Acho que eu adotei dois gatinhos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, como avisado no capítulo anterior... Às sextas vamos de capítulo novo...
> 
> Não se esqueçam de comentar, a opinião de vocês é importante para o andamento da história...
> 
> Sem mais delongas vamos para o capítulo, com agradecimentos a Gabi por betar esse capítulo e ao Leo pela capa maravilhosa pqp

No dia seguinte, acordou com o despertador e foi direto para o banheiro fazer nas necessidades e tomou seu banho. Não contava ele que Kyungsoo estava acordado na noite anterior e monitorou o que ele ia fazer consigo, e quando ele apenas o colocou na cama foi um alívio.

Agora pela manhã ele estava de toalha no quarto mexendo no guarda-roupa atrás de suas roupas para ir a faculdade, ambos os híbridos estavam acordados com os olhos entreabertos fingindo estar dormindo.

O Park pegou a cueca em mãos e retirou a toalha da cintura mostrando uma bunda escultural que logo foi tampada pela cueca preta, calças jeans e por último uma camisa larga, retirou um notebook do guarda-roupa e colocou no pé da cama, olhando para os dois que pareciam estar dormindo, ambos apenas com camisetas grandes e folgadas do Park e suas bundas de fora, precisou se controlar pra não corar, pegou as meias e o notebook rapidamente e correu para a sala para se arrumar, colocou as meias no pé e o tênis, escrevendo um bilhete que colou na geladeira e outro no balcão, e assim saiu pra faculdade com sua bolsa.

Quando o Chanyeol saiu o Kyung e o Baekhyun, que viram a bunda do humano, estavam excitados, ambos com as mãos segurando uma a outra e as caudas entrelaçadas, com a respiração ofegante, pensando claramente se deveriam estar daquele jeito pela visão do corpo do outro, desligaram os abajures e voltaram a dormir, pois não teriam uma oportunidade de dormir numa cama tão macia em algum tempo, por mais que o calor de seus corpos, e seus sexos, estivessem bem presentes ali, graças a visão do corpo nu do Park. Demorou um tempo para que se estabilizassem, Kyung chegou a pensar que deveria estimular Baekhyun, mas não foi necessário visto que ele estava normal novamente; assim dormiram, ambos abraçados e com as pernas entrelaçadas.

Logo, mais tarde, acordaram e saíram do quarto para refazer a higiene matinal, enquanto Baekhyun escovava os dentes Kyungsoo fez xixi, e depois o contrário, e logo quando foram pra cozinha Kyung viu o bilhete na porta da geladeira.

_“Bom dia Baek e Kyung, fui pra faculdade, pois sou estudante, ficarei um período apenas, tem café na garrafa de café, leite, frutas, pão e doce na geladeira, tenham uma ótima manhã, e Kyung posso deixar o almoço por sua conta? Vou pra academia depois que eu sair da faculdade então demorarei mais pra chegar, caso estejam com fome podem comer antes, mas peço que me esperem chegar pra comer; gosto de almoçar acompanhado >.< Bom era isso, tenham um bom dia; com carinho_

_Park Chanyeol”_

Os dois estavam surpresos como bilhete e logo abriram a geladeira para tomar café, Kyungsoo gostava de tomar um café da manhã simples e logo Baekhyun optou pelo mesmo, pois não queria ter que cozinhar, assim começaram a conversar sobre o anfitrião.

— Kyung eu tô feliz aqui com o Chanyeol — choramingou para o outro sabendo que ele desaprovava essas atitudes.

— Não se iluda, não podemos confiar nele assim tão rápido — disse Kyungsoo rígido.

— Mas vai dizer que não sentiu no coração também? — o outro lhe conhecia melhor que a si próprio e sabia que também havia sentido.

— Kyung sentiu Baek, — confessou triste — mas não podemos nos deixar levar por sentimentos, temos que pensar com a cabeça não com o coração, pelo menos nesses momentos ok?

Nesse momento viram o bilhete no balcão assim escrito:

_“Desculpa por não deixar o café da manhã pronto pra vocês, prometo que serão recompensados. Realmente, me desculpem, com carinho Park Chanyeol.”_

Os dois sorriram bobo com aquilo e terminaram o café da manhã em silêncio, percebendo a sala num estado de caos que o maior havia deixado, Baekhyun começou a arrumar as coisas sendo seguido pelo outro híbrido, arrumaram a sala, foram em direção ao quarto onde arrumaram a cama, e depois, enquanto o Byun lavava o banheiro, Soo passava pano no quarto. Em seguida os dois limparam o chão da sala e da cozinha num trabalho rápido e harmonioso, abriram as cortinas e janelas deixando a luz entrar e passaram um desinfetante com cheiro de lavanda na casa, mesmo o local estando rodeado pelo aroma de ambos os híbridos, morango e noz moscada.

Enquanto isso na faculdade.

— Tô falando Sehun, achei dois híbridos, e eles são tão bonitinhos, mas eu não pretendo encostar neles.

— Os dois desaparecidos? — perguntou Sehun no silêncio da biblioteca, ambos sussurravam um pro outro.

— Sim, mantenha isso em segredo, por favor — suplicou.

— Pô cara, cê acha que eu sou boca grande? — disse Sehun fingindo chateação — confiava mais em você.

— Tô falando sério — disse Chanyeol fazendo o outro entender a seriedade da conversa.

— Entendi, entendi, quando você vai dividir um comigo? — perguntou ele sorrindo.

— Eles são pessoas como você e eu, só tem algumas características diferentes, só isso — ressaltou o Park na última frase.

— Tudo bem já entendi, cuide bem deles, viu? — respondeu sério.

Depois desse diálogo o sinal tocou fazendo ambos estudantes com a grade igual na faculdade irem juntos para a próxima aula de robótica, o tempo foi passando e logo já tinha dado o sinal e era meio dia em ponto, a aula havia acabado e Chanyeol correu para sua bicicleta para ir até a academia, pedalou rápido entre as ruas um pouco movimentadas de Seul até o local que ficava na esquina da sua casa, travou sua bicicleta na guia disponível para isso e entrou para se trocar, quando o fez foi fazer o seu treino.

Cansado e com os braços inchados voltou para casa levando a bicicleta em mãos, prendeu ela no lugar próprio para isso e passou na parte comunitária do prédio, onde retirou suas roupas da secadora e voltou ao corredor em direção ao elevador. Já no seu andar, pegou a chave na mochila e logo que parou frente ao apartamento, abrindo a porta de casa, esperava ver o lugar em um regaço, sujeira em todos os cantos da sala e cozinha, mas quando entrou viu a sacada aberta.

Kyungsoo estava deitado em cima de Baekhyun onde as mãos do segundo levantavam a camisa que mais servia como vestido no corpo de Kyung, onde aparecia os testículos e a bunda do rapaz, as caudas entrelaçadas e ambos em risadas, o ambiente cheirando numa mistura de lavanda morango e noz moscada foi a melhor coisa da sua vida. Estava definitivamente gostando da estadia dos dois ali, principalmente pela limpeza de todo o lugar, nem quando ele alugou o apartamento ele estava tão limpo assim.

— Chanyeol você chegou, achei que tinha abandonado a gente — disse Baekhyun.

— Não iria abandonar vocês, inclusive, temos que conversar sobre isso.

— Vem Sr. Park, entra — disse Kyung abraçando os próprios braços em timidez.

— Vocês limparam a casa e fizeram comida, eu preciso recompensar vocês — o humano disse animado.

O maior entrou sorrindo feito bobo, colocando a mochila na pequena mesa que dispunha ao lado do balcão que dividia a sala, a cozinha e sala de jantar, tudo muito pequeno e aconchegante. Chanyeol retirou o notebook, alguns livros e suas roupas que usou na faculdade, indo para o banheiro, ele sentiu ser rodeado por braços e Kyungsoo chamando por seu semelhante com um tom de braveza na voz.

— Eu sei que está agradecido por terem dormido aqui, mas não precisa me abraçar enquanto eu estiver suado — falou o humano sentindo as unhas dos dedos finos passando pelo seu peitoral e descendo pelo abdômen.

Sentia a respiração funda do híbrido batendo em suas costas enquanto a cauda acinzentada, quase branca, passou por sua perna.

— Seu cheiro fica mais forte, eu gosto — disse Baekhyun cheirando o pescoço do maior já que o híbrido ficou na ponta do pé, só pra alcançar o pescoço do Park, colocando a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço do maior, Chanyeol por outro lado arrepiou, coisa que nunca sentiu antes.

Ele era virgem? Um virgem de 22 anos.

Já tinha beijado algumas vezes, mas nada que fosse além disso, e não sentia a necessidade de avançar a experiência do sexo. As vezes sentia carência, mas isso se resolvia com uma punheta e logo depois, pizzas. Agora com dois híbridos ali ele devia focar em cuidar deles, será que eles sabiam pra que eles serviam segundo o que as pessoas diziam? Tinha medo do que eles sabiam sobre si próprios, mas iria ver caso eles quiserem contar, não iria apressar as coisas, afinal, eles só tinham um dia de convivência.

— Bom, vou tomar banho, aí a gente almoça, ok? — perguntou deixando Baekhyun no chão e só assim se deu conta de quão leve ele era.

Byun estava com o coração acelerado e bochechas levemente avermelhadas, até um pouco tímido, Chanyeol tinha vontade de apertar as bochechas dele, mas só sorriu e afagou os cabelos do acinzentado, sob um olhar raivoso, esperando qualquer deslize, ofertado por parte de Kyungsoo.

— Ok — os dois disseram juntos, envergonhado pelo carinho no cabelo e um afago nas orelhinhas, Chanyeol viu Baekhyun arrepiar a sua cauda, a deixando reta e espichada.

E assim ele foi para o chuveiro, enquanto ambos sentavam no sofá, cochichando baixinho, entrou debaixo d’água ouvindo o som da tv na sala. Quando estava sozinho, ele tomava banho com a porta entreaberta para que o banheiro não ficasse com o vapor retido do banho e assim, Chanyeol esqueceu de trancar a porta, deixando apenas ela encostada, a mesma logo se abriu lentamente, Chanyeol não percebeu.

O humano se deu conta, não tinha com quem deixar os híbridos, já que Sehun morava com os pais ainda, e por mais que eles passassem o dia inteiro trabalhando e Sehun quase nunca via eles, sua mãe era declaradamente preconceituosa com híbridos.

Não tinha outros amigos com uma situação mais favorável.

Poxa, tinha até o Jongin, mas o rapaz morava na própria academia de dança depois que largou biologia pra abrir seu próprio negócio, tinha muitos alunos? Sim, mas não o suficiente pra alugar uma casa... Seus pais foram muito severos consigo. Ele era um ótimo aluno e até fazia parte de um projeto com o Sehun.

Eles estavam no corredor abraçados, discutindo, quando Chanyeol abriu a porta e se deparou com os olhares dos dois híbridos com os rostos juntinhos vendo o humano sair do banheiro só de toalha. Chanyeol por estar a alguns anos na academia, tinha os músculos da barriga, do braço e dos ombros definidos, era bonito de se ver e encantou os dois híbridos, o membro marcado na toalha branca aguçava os instintos reprodutivos de ambos os gatinhos.

Enquanto isso, Chanyeol via os dois corpos colados um no outro com aquelas camisas deixando as pernas quase que inteiras a mostra, as coxas branquinhas e fartas sem nenhuma marca, os rostos levemente corados um olhar fixo nos gominhos da barriga do maior, as bocas entreabertas em desejo. A tensão sexual no lugar deixava o ambiente quente, e Chanyeol tinha ficado desconfortavelmente tentado a permanecer ali, porém a corrente de ar frio lhe fez voltar a realidade.

— Vou me trocar e aí almoçamos ok? — perguntou Chanyeol se virando de costa e indo até o quarto.

Os dois não responderam nada, só foram pra mesa e sentaram, esperando, ambos se encararam na busca do que fazer e Baekhyun levantou a camisa que lhe servia como um vestido curto, mostrando o membro desperto, os dois se olharam.

— Soo, eu tô duro — complementou Baekhyun.

— O Kyung também, Baek — falou em suspiros o outro mostrando a ereção.

— Ah, eu quero ... — Baekhyun disse apertando a coxa do Kyungsoo.

— Depois você ajuda o Kyung a resolver isso — pediu segurando o rosto do outro híbrido e dando um selinho em sua boca.

Chanyeol viu a cena e engoliu seco, e se arrepiou por inteiro, pigarreou e se sentou na mesa de frente para Baekhyun e ao lado de Kyungsoo, tirou a comida e os outros dois o seguiram, fazendo a refeição em silêncio, ambos estavam excitados e o humano não entendia a tensão sexual presente no olhar dos dois. Aquele silêncio era constrangedor para si, Chanyeol estada verdadeiramente incomodado com o quão quieto estavam.

— Vocês dormiram bem? — perguntou encarando ambos que estavam imersos nos próprios pensamentos nada castos.

— Sim — disse Kyung — Kyung achou a sua cama bem confortável —complementou sorrindo.

— Foi tudo bem com vocês aqui em casa? — perguntou olhando os rostos dos dois, vermelhos.

— Sua casa é bonita, você só precisa manter ela aberta — Baekhyun mostrou passando o olhar pela sala, e arrumando os cabelos um pouco tímido — embora eu g-goste do seu cheiro, acho que manter uma corrente de ar seria bom — disse ele entre garfadas, um pouco constrangido por ter falado isso, sobre o cheiro do maior.

Chanyeol sorriu pelo comentário do acinzentado e inclinou o rosto em aprovação.

— Vocês são bem sensíveis à coisas específicas, acabo de descobrir o cheiro, o que mais vocês tem de sensível? — os dois ficaram vermelhos, mais do que já estavam, ambos se olharam um pouco assustados, Chanyeol não imaginou sobre o que eles pensavam, entretanto na troca de olhares os dois conversavam sem dizer nada — desculpa se foi invasivo, não queria invadir a privacidade de vocês.

— Kyung agradece — disse ele pondo a mão na perna do Baekhyun num sinal claro para que ele ficasse em silêncio.

O resto da refeição se seguia em silêncio, depois de ambos os híbridos acabarem eles foram correndo para o banheiro, como o humano com suas necessidades de humano, precisava estudar e manter as notas altas, e assim foi até o quarto pegar um livro que tinha deixado lá. Enquanto passava pelo banheiro ele escutou os dois gemendo, a porta estava entreaberta olhando o reflexo no espelho via uma das mãos de Baekhyun envolvendo o membro de Kyungsoo enquanto o mesmo fazia a mesma coisa no outro, eles sussurravam o nome do Park, e num momento ambos se olharam com o olhar carregado de desejo; o olhar deles carregados de sorrisos com volúpia e malícia enquanto eles gemiam baixinho o nome de Chanyeol, assim tendo os atos nublados pelo prazer e luxúria eles viraram o rosto um pro outro e se beijaram, em diversos selinhos.

— Ah! Chanyeol — gemeu Baekhyun de uma forma mais audível.

— Kyung se sente tão ruim, fazendo isso, mas o Sr. Park é tão gostoso — falou o rapaz ajeitando os óculos fazendo o outro rir.

— Mas não era você que falava que não podia confiar nele? — perguntou Baekhyun apertando a glande rosada de Kyungsoo.

— Kyung não confia, mas o Sr. Park deixa o Kyung muito excitado — ele puxou o outro grudando as testas uma na outra fazendo eles se encararam, o olhar de Baekhyun carregava o desejo, já o do Kyung carregava uma expressão de medo misturada com o prazer sentido.

Baekhyun puxou Kyung para um beijo, um simples selinho que se transformou numa jogada de prazer, eles se beijavam entrelaçando as línguas enquanto as mãos brincavam com os membros um do outro.

Do outro lado da porta Chanyeol escutava tudo, vendo tudo, estava estranhamente de pau duro com a cena presenciada, ele se sentia mal pelo o que estava acontecendo, mas era tão excitante. Não imaginava o que eles pensavam sobre si; entretanto o que vira já dizia muita coisa sobre o que pensavam.

Seguiu seu caminho até o quarto com uma ereção visível entre as pernas, apenas pegou o livro que tinha que pegar e voltou, deu uma olhada naquilo que acontecia no banheiro e eles continuavam se beijando, dessa vez a mão de Baekhyun descia pelas costas de Kyung parando em sua bunda, puxando a camisa pra cima e apertando de mão cheia na nádega esbranquiçada, fazendo o outro jogar a cabeça pra trás e gemer manhoso, chamando por Chanyeol, nesse momento o Park viu que Baekhyun estava sem a camisa — única peça de roupa que ele usava — uma mão do Kyung estava apertando seu mamilo e a outra masturbando-o velozmente, nesse momento ambos gozaram e depois disso Chanyeol seguiu pro balcão da cozinha, olhando pra ereção no meio das pernas, pensando no que tinha acabado de ver.

— Ah, meu deus o que eu vou fazer com esses dois? — disse abrindo no notebook e resolvendo listas de exercício com ajuda do livro e da calculadora.

Assim, estudou o que devia estudar, no clima quente e abafado da primavera, seria quase verão, esqueceu que tinha gente em casa e tirou a camisa, ligando o ar condicionado na temperatura mais baixa, assim que desceu do banco do balcão viu os dois sentados no sofá.

— Algum de vocês pode fechar as janelas e as cortinas? — ambos se levantaram e enquanto um fechava as janelas outro fechava as cortinas — obrigado.

Voltou aos seus estudos por mais um tempo enquanto os dois conversavam baixinho, Chanyeol nem escutava suas vozes, logo que acabou seus exercícios acumulado de dias anteriores e dos dias atuais, ele olhou pros dois e se sentou ao lado deles no canto oposto do sofá, ele assistia a tv absurdamente baixa, os comentários cessaram e os híbridos encaravam o maior, os três sentiam a tensão sexual no ar.

Os híbridos se olharam e concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

— Chanyeol, o que você queria falar conosco? — perguntou Byun cruzando as pernas e olhando diretamente no rosto do humano ali. Seu olhar tinha o tom severo e frio, assustando Chanyeol.

— Eu preciso pegar o controle remoto da tv — disse ele fazendo menção em se levantar, aquela situação era um pouco difícil para seu alto controle.

— Não precisa Sr. Park, o Kyung vai pegar o controle — falou Kyungsoo se levantando e indo até o balcão da cozinha pegando o controle que estava ali.

— Kyung não precisa me chamar de “Sr. Park” pode me chamar de Chanyeol, não ligo pra formalidade, até prefiro que não use — disse ele para o híbrido que permaneceu em silêncio e voltou a encostar seu corpo no humano ali presente.

— Kyung quer que você seja breve, por favor, C-Chanyeol — pediu ele já pensando que naquele momento iria ser enxotado da casa.

— Bom, eu estive avaliando umas coisas, e pelo visto vocês não tem pra onde ir — viu os dois confirmando com a cabeça — vocês são maiores de idade? — perguntou ele não esperando a resposta que queria.

— Não podemos tirar documentos — falou Baekhyun simples, simples até de mais, quase como se fosse algo sem importância até.

— Por que? — perguntou o Park surpreso.

— Tecnicamente o governo não nos considera pessoas; seres humanos na verdade, — falou Kyungsoo complementando Baekhyun — para retirarmos documentos precisamos da nossa certidão, e da permissão do nosso dono, como não temos um dono... Kyung acha que somos invisíveis para o estado.

Isso fez Chanyeol se sentir mal na mesma hora, eles eram juridicamente invisíveis. Caso sofressem algo nem um processo poderiam abrir, isso só despertou ainda mais seu sentimento de empatia, desde de manhã estava se martelando com isso, e até tinha gostado de como os híbridos estavam lhe tratando, a casa limpa e a comida boa foi um ótimo atrativo, não seria hipócrita em dizer que eles ajudariam muito com as tarefas da casa, caso ficassem, mas ele só tinha um quarto naquele apartamento e não tinha vencido o contrato de um ano, então não poderia simplesmente mudar de casa assim. Mas ainda, não poderia enxotar os dois para que ficassem ao relento sem ter o que comer. Estava indeciso, com pensamentos conflitantes, pensando em diferentes saídas até que uma voz se fez presente.

— Chanyeol — Baekhyun chamou vendo o olhar do humano pousar em si.

— Senhor Park... — falou o Kyung colocando as mãos na boca rapidamente lembrando que Chanyeol havia pedido que apenas lhe chamasse de Chanyeol.

— Você fez uma careta estranha — comentou Baekhyun rindo — está tudo bem? Quer que vamos embora agora, é isso? — falou inclinando o rosto e piscando os olhos de um jeito fofo, porém triste. Baekhyun não queria ir embora.

— Era sobre isso que eu queria falar... — ele estava tenso mas deveria ser feito, empatia era o que seus pais sempre lhe ensinaram ao longo de todos os seus 22 anos — Eu queria saber: vocês querem ir embora? — perguntou soltando o ar numa lufada.

— Por que? — balbuciou Kyungsoo incrédulo já pegando no ar o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu não quero deixar vocês irem embora, vocês vão voltar pra rua e eu não quero isso, provavelmente não vão ter o que comer, nem onde dormir, e se chover de novo; ficarão ao relento. Além de ter fotos de vocês nos postes e nas lojas como híbridos desaparecidos, tem até recompensa por vocês, então, eu não quero que vocês vão embora, — disse soltando o ar dos pulmões que nem sabia que estava preso. Eufórico. Era assim que estava enquanto falava — eu quero que vocês fiquem até essa poeira baixar, depois estarão livres pra fazer o que quiserem. — despejou a ideia, vendo um sorriso também eufórico surgir no rosto de Baekhyun enquanto Kyungsoo se mantinha neutro.

— Por que senhor P... Chanyeol? — perguntou Kyung vendo a confusão nos olhos do humano, além de suas orelhas grandes estarem um pouco vermelhas.

— Não me sinto bem em deixar vocês alheios, como ficarão, vocês podem muito bem ficar aqui, vocês são organizados e limpos, poxa, limparam minha casa, deve ter dado um baita trabalho... Só quero ajudar. Mas se mesmo assim não quiserem, podem pegar as roupas de vocês em cima da mesa e ir, dou uns trocados pra vocês e as comidas que fizeram no almoço. — soltou mais uma vez, frases rápidas entre poucas respirações, quase nenhuma por sinal, ansioso com a resposta de ambos.

Se eles recusassem sentiria sua humanidade falhando consideravelmente.

— Kyung — pediu implícito enquanto segurava a mão do hibrido. Baekhyun olhava com seu olhar tão puro, que acabou convencendo o híbrido de olhos cor de mel.

Pois o próprio Byun já estava convencido, facilmente confiava nas pessoas, ainda mais em Park que havia lhe tratado tão bem.

— Você quer Baekhyun? Kyung não acha uma boa ideia — o híbrido de cabelos negros disse passando o rabo felpudo no rosto do outro híbrido enquanto olhava, com aquele olhar que entrava dentro de sua alma e te convencia das coisas mais impossíveis.

— Acho que por um tempo seria bom, depois trabalhamos em alguma coisa enquanto moramos em uma kitnet — falou Baekhyun pesaroso levando a mão ao queixo num questionamento, como se toda a conversa anterior fosse irrelevante. — quero uma kitnet com paredes rosas — disparou eufórico, rindo logo em seguida.

Kyungsoo abraçou o híbrido enquanto fazia carinho em sua cauda acinzentada, lançou um olhar pra Chanyeol e ajeitou os óculos voltando a postura ereta e imponente mesmo sendo tão pequeno.

— A resposta está dada. Vamos Baekhyun, esse almoço me deu sono.


	3. Acho que dois gatinhos gostaram de um coelhinho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente não se esqueçam de comentar e dar todo seu carinho por nosso trio de híbridos...
> 
> O comentário de vocês me motiva a continuar
> 
> Espero que gostem do capítulo que foi betado pela Gabi, com essa capa maravilhosa com o Leo e seu talento imenso

Alguns dias se passaram e a relação de Chanyeol com os dois híbridos não progredia, continuavam na mesma medida, Baekhyun às vezes flertando com Chanyeol e deixando as roupas do humano com cheiro de morango, pois o Byun adorava usar as roupas largas de Chanyeol em casa, e Kyungsoo irredutível sempre frisava que estava morando ali de favor e que iria dar um jeito de pagar a dívida com o Park. Ele e Chanyeol trocaram poucas palavras, pois a conversa era sempre monossilábica por parte do híbrido de olhos cor de mel.

Era a famosa noite da pizza, toda sexta-feira era isso que a dupla fazia, se juntavam no apartamento do Park e comiam pizza enquanto maratonavam um jogo ou série até mesmo filme que eles gostavam... Mesmo com os híbridos ali não seria diferente, Chanyeol já havia avisado que Sehun iria para sua casa à noite para que pudessem realizar a tradução que faziam sempre, e como sempre os dois acataram muito bem, por mais que não gostassem de ter mais gente sabendo da sua existência ali além do Park, eles teriam que acatar afinal a residência não era deles... Na parte do Do, ele era quem sentia mais medo. Desde a sexta de manhã seu corpo sofria de atos involuntários da ansiedade, como: encostar o dedo na parte quente da cafeteira queimando a ponta do indicador, limpar o móvel da sala mas não limpar a TV, bater os pés ou mexer os joelhos após o almoço sabendo que o Park chegaria apenas as 18:00. Não conseguiu nem dormir à tarde, ficou fazendo carinho nas orelhinhas de Baekhyun enquanto olhava para o além imaginando várias catástrofes que poderiam acontecer a noite

Ele estava eufórico, e Baekhyun percebeu.

Quando foi tomar banho acompanhado do híbrido de fios negros o Byun com total dedicação esfregou o torso do outro, passando as unhas retraídas pela pele alva num carinho que sabia que o híbrido gostava, massageou os ombros um pouco largos de Kyungsoo desfazendo a tensão acumulada nos músculos da região, seu corpo chegava a até estalar, principalmente quando a massagem seguiu pela extensão das costas apertando os músculos e desfazendo os pontos retraídos pela tensão.

Baekhyun estava com medo também, mas já estava com Chanyeol há 5 dias, se ele fosse matar ou prejudicar ambos, ele podia ter feito antes. Fora que o Park sempre foi legal e respeitoso consigo, se recusava a até fazer carinho em suas orelhinhas acinzentadas em respeito a si e ao Kyungsoo. O humano cozinhava às vezes e até ensinava matemática para os híbridos. Mas ainda assim Baekhyun sentia medo e sabia que Kyung também sentia, nesses momentos tinham que ser o apoio um do outro, então ele preferiu demonstrar uma calma superficial e um sorriso maternal enquanto Do lhe olhou por cima do ombro tentando entender a intenção do acinzentado com as atitudes naquele banho, sentia que fazia tão pouco para Kyungsoo que nesses momentos faria até o impossível para ver seu tão precioso Kyung bem novamente.

Não estavam seminus mais, o humano havia comprado roupas íntimas que lhe servissem mesmo que eles preferissem ficar só com as blusas grandes de Chanyeol. Eles ainda usavam as cuecas, para não se exporem tanto; na verdade, Do convenceu Baekhyun a usar, pois andar com apenas a blusa de Chanyeol era muito indecente. Naquele momento as bochechas do hibrido ficaram vermelhinhas, ele não queria ser indecente então seguiu o conselho de Kyung e passou a usar as peças íntimas.

O acinzentado sempre percebia as paradas e olhares intensos que Chanyeol distribuía a si e ao Do, principalmente quando saiam do banho se escondendo na mesma toalha ou quando estavam apenas com as peças íntimas. Olhares que na opinião do híbrido não eram ruins, muito pelo contrário, Baek via carinho ali, diferente de Kyung que era lerdo para coisas do coração, talvez a intuição de Byun lhe dizia que o humano nutria algo por ambos.

Saindo do banho ainda antes das 18 horas, Baekhyun não quis que o outro passasse por qualquer tipo de estresse, então enxugou as madeixas escuras com toda a delicadeza que podia, passou a toalha felpuda pelo rosto contornando os traços do felino, fazendo cócegas nas bochechas e tirando risinhos dele. Desceu pelo corpo com devoção, toques suaves e carinhosos proporcionaram ao híbrido, que estava à beira de um surto, um relaxamento tão grande que ronronava e miava rindo. Depois de ser enxugado ele se vestiu sozinho usando uma blusa do Park e uma boxer preta por onde a cauda negra vazava sem problema algum.

No sofá estava deitado no colo de Baekhyun enquanto abraçava um travesseiro e recebia carinho nas orelhinhas, a cauda era acariciada em leves apertos fazendo o corpo de Kyungsoo vibrar e ronronar alto, nem se lembrava mais de Park Chanyeol.

Estava quase dormindo quando seus ouvidos melhorados captaram o som do elevador se abrindo, e passos arrastados e cansados, costumeiros de Chanyeol em um dia puxado foram ouvidos. Voltou a alarmar-se. Porém, quando a porta foi aberta e apenas Chanyeol entrou Kyungsoo sorriu aliviado.

O humano entrou com a mochila enquanto sorria com seus óculos redondinhos e finos, carregava várias sacolas, era possível escutar o tilintar das várias garrafas de soju e cerveja, o ombro largo a mostra na regata de algum time que ambos os híbridos não reconheciam enquanto uma calça de moletom deixava ele com um aspecto de mais alto do que já era, era fofo e atraente, os dois felinos não conseguiam desviar o olhar do corpo do Park. O maior os cumprimentou e foi direto ao banho, ambos sem coesão nenhuma pra qualquer resposta que fosse apenas acenaram com a cabeça.

O tempo passou e Chanyeol estava ligando para pizzaria pra encomendar, como teriam mais gente teriam que pedir mais, portanto pediu por 5 pizzas no tamanho grande e deixou que os híbridos escolhessem alguns sabores, com isso acabaram saindo com duas pizzas de atum e isso deixou os dois animados, com as caudas balançando de um lado pro outro, enquanto Chanyeol falava no celular com a atendente da pizzaria. Tudo estava indo bem, Kyungsoo até se esqueceu que Sehun iria vim, e contou vitória antes da hora.

A casa se aquietou num silêncio orquestral, quando barulho da porta abrindo foi ouvido pelo apartamento, pareceu que o ar até se tornou rarefeito, e assim que Sehun entrou sendo acompanhado por — aparentemente um rapaz vestido de preto, com um boné e uma máscara cinza com dentinhos de coelho a mostra—, os dois entraram em pânico e Baekhyun tendo a reação puxou Kyungsoo para dentro do quarto, fechando-o com uma batida, encolheu-se na cama com seu irmão que tremia muito enquanto cantava a mesma canção de quando estavam no petshop e eram agredidos ou assediado por algum dos homens que vinham comprar eles.

Na sala, o Park havia acabado de terminar a chamada quando viu a cena, e quase foi atrás dos dois; mas Sehun foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço.

— Deixa que o Luhan vai falar com eles, acho melhor que eles conversem de igual pra igual. — o Park viu o rapaz que veio junto com seu amigo lhe cumprimentar e retirar o boné mostrando orelhas de coelho e um cabelo branco como a neve, a máscara foi retirada e dentinhos frontais avantajados num sorriso fofo foi mostrado pelo híbrido que Sehun trouxe consigo.

— Vou falar com eles ok? — perguntou Luhan franzindo o nariz pequeno e fofo como um coelho faz de verdade.

— Esse é o seu dever, não volte sem eles — Sehun falou carinhoso passando a mão num suave toque pelo rosto do Híbrido, fazendo Luhan ficar com as bochechas rosadas.

Assim o coelho foi em direção ao quarto, mas ali na sala o clima era de tensão, o olhar de Chanyeol sobre Sehun, um conjunto de sobrancelhas arqueadas num tom de questionamento intransponível era o que Sehun via. Sabia que não poderia esconder o híbrido durante muito tempo principalmente de seu melhor amigo.

— Vou explicar, calma — levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, respirou fundo para começar o discurso — ele é o que eu estudava junto com o Jongin no departamento de biologia, nossa pesquisa é sobre um desenvolvimento de um software para o auxílio de médicos em cuidado de híbridos, e Jongin juntamente com o professor do departamento entravam com a parte da pesquisa com o híbrido, como não podíamos deixar ele na faculdade ele ficou em casa, aí eu acabei gostando dele, e estamos namorando... — ele disse simples.

— Você escondeu durante um ano de pesquisa que você adotou um híbrido e agora namora ele? — perguntou Park levando as mãos aos cabelos com uma cara de incredulidade dos fatos que foram apresentados para si.

— A pesquisa é de extremo sigilo... Eu posso pagar uma multa caríssima só de ter trazido o Luhan aqui. Eu descumpri umas trinta regras só por causa disso, veja o meu lado também — argumentou rapidamente, fazendo o maior amaciar o olhar de raiva que surgia em seu rosto.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo você, não vou ficar bravo eu só preciso digerir isso — dito isso a porta do quarto se abriu e os dois híbridos vinham sendo puxados por Luhan que falava calmamente com ambos enquanto levava eles pro sofá de Chanyeol.

Os três conversavam baixinho enquanto os dois humanos olhavam a cena um tanto quanto inocente dos três híbridos. Luhan estava sentado no sofá com um híbrido de cada lado olhando para suas orelhinhas grandes de coelho, logo Baekhyun rompeu a curiosidade passiva do olhar e foi tocar, fazendo um carinho no cabelo branco do coelho ali, sendo seguido por Kyung. Os dois Híbridos felinos subiram um em cada perna de Luhan enquanto faziam carinho em seu cabelo, os braços do hibrido de cabelos brancos e olhos levemente avermelhados pousou sobre a cintura dos dois enquanto eles riam sobre o quão fofo era Luhan.

— Chan — chamou Baekhyun prendendo a atenção dos dois humanos em si — olha como são todas as orelhas dele, o cabelo então... É tão macio, da vontade de fazer carinho pra sempre — afirmou ele olhando para os dois humanos, com um sorriso no rosto, o que não esperou foi o rosto de espanto de Chanyeol, pois afinal, essa era a primeira vez que via Kyungsoo sorrir.

— Será que ele tem rabinho? Kyung está curioso — disse o híbrido felino olhando para Luhan com um olhar questionador.

O híbrido afastou os dois de seu colo para que pudesse se levantar e assim virando de costa para os dois levantou a camisa, era o casaco que usava mostrando um rabinho típico de coelho felpudo e branquinho bem pequenininho, era fofo e delicado como Luhan aparentava ser.

— Kyung achou a cauda dele mais fofa, Kyung quer ser híbrido de coelho agora — disse ele triste fazendo biquinho.

Baekhyun não disse nada, apenas puxou Luhan para seu colo de barriga pra baixo enquanto ele levantava o casaco do coelho ali, assim que o gato acinzentado apertou a bolinha branca e felpuda, que era o rabo de Luhan o híbrido no colo dos dois gemeu manhoso e alto fazendo os humanos olharem sem disfarçar.

— Não apertem, meu rabinho é muito sensível — afirmou ele, mas foi em vão; pois Kyung apertou delicadamente sentindo os pelos branquinhos e desembaraçados escapulir entre os dedos finos — Awn! — gemeu ele ficando ofegante — Sehun! — gemeu ele novamente.

— Gente não mexam no rabinho dele, ele é sensível aí — disse Sehun se levantando e pegando Luhan no colo e voltando até o balcão.

Luhan estava no colo de Sehun rindo da situação, principalmente da cara assustada que os dois híbridos estavam, decidiu descer do colo de seu dono e voltar ao sofá levando copos com refrigerante para que bebessem, iniciando uma conversa mais informal como se fossem velhos amigos.

— O Sehun é bonzinho com você? — perguntou Baekhyun

— Sim ele é muito fofo, e muito romântico. Ele faz tortas de cenoura pra mim, ou às vezes compra alface orgânico e sem agrotóxicos pra eu comer — disse ele entusiasmado vendo a cara ruim dos outros dois — é que híbridos de coelho são herbívoros como coelhos, praticamente somos veganos, só como frutas, plantas e vegetais, particularmente detesto carne.

— Ah sim, Kyung sente muito por você — disse ele acariciando o rosto do outro, enquanto os dois humanos na bancada riam. Chanyeol estava tomando cerveja conversando com Sehun, entretanto, prestando total atenção nos assuntos dos três.

Após um certo tempo a pizza chegou, Sehun fazia sanduíches naturais para Luhan comer enquanto o resto comia as pizzas em meio a piadas e conversas entrecortadas por um filme sem graça no catálogo da Netflix. A conversa ia até que um ponto da noite o assunto ficou apenas entre Sehun e Chanyeol que já estavam alterados pelo álcool da cerveja com soju, o humano foi perceber quando o filme acabou quando estava com os dois híbridos em seu colo, deitados um de cada lado encostados com a cabeça uma em cada perna. Suas mãos estavam nos cabelos macios e brilhosos dos dois enquanto eles ronronavam tranquilamente, os dois trocavam olhares entre si, era silencioso e bom para o trio.

Baekhyun já tinha uma leve noção sobre o que sentia por Chanyeol, entretanto esse sentimento se misturava com a gratidão, enquanto Kyungsoo se sentia traído por si próprio, por mais que ele não queira confiar no rapaz, estar perto de Chanyeol lhe dava uma calma inexplicável. Já o Park estava colocando sua heterossexualidade em cheque se perguntando como que poderia se sentir excitado com aqueles dois híbridos machos. Nesse momento, sentindo o peso da cabeça de ambos no seu corpo, sentiu seu coração acelerar, facilmente o Park podia se acostumar com aquilo, era reconfortante, naquele momento e houve o primeiro indício de sentimentos por parte do Park.

Os dois híbridos seguraram suas mãos e levaram elas até sua cabeça, onde o humano mesmo que por indução trouxe eles pra mais perto, quase ambos em cima de si e fez carinho em seus cabelos principalmente ao redor das orelhinhas, os dois ronronavam enquanto respiravam de modo calmo, olhavam pra tv assistindo em silêncio o filme. Davam alguma risada, ou às vezes faziam algum comentário, principalmente quando Chanyeol parava de acariciar os cabelos de ambos.

— C-Chanyeol você não quer mais fazer carinho em nós? — perguntou Baekhyun levantando o olhar, enquanto Kyungsoo acompanhava os dois com o olhar.

— Minha mão tá doendo, mas assim que ela parar de doer eu volto a fazer carinho em vocês — disse ele sorrindo envergonhado — desculpa, queria cuidar melhor de vocês, mas não sei cuidar de pessoas — completou ele rindo.

— Onde tá doendo Chanyeol? — disse Baekhyun segurando uma das mãos do rapaz, passando os dedinhos macios pela extensão da palma do maior, virando as vezes e olhando a mão com veias saltadas sob a pele.

Nisso Baekhyun acaba de constatar que até a mão de Chanyeol é erótica

— É dor de repetição, é só fazer uma pausa e estará tudo certo — ele encarava Byun com um sorriso no rosto, o que fez o pequeno híbrido enrubescer as bochechas em tons rosados.

Luhan ria baixinho olhando a cena e claramente Sehun via indícios de paixão nos olhos de seu amigo de longa data. Era intrigante ver que os dois despertavam um lado fraternal no Park que sempre fora desligado, matou todos os seus peixinhos que tivera pois esqueceu de dar comida e agora a maneira que ele olhava, tanto para Kyungsoo, quanto para Baekhyun, era diferente de quando Chanyeol olhava para si, era uma atenção romântica e Sehun sabia o significado disso.

O Park aconchegou eles perto de si, e caso falassem algo colocaria a culpa no álcool, mas ele, mesmo depois a cena do banheiro sentia algo desperto em si que ele não sabia definir, era umas coisas estranhas que aconteciam consigo. O modo que Baekhyun sorria, ou o jeito que Kyungsoo era protetor demais despertava isso nele, e não era apenas por um, era por ambos. Chanyeol estava confuso consigo e jogava a culpa dos pensamentos no álcool, assim como jogou a culpa nas bebidas quando desceu a mão pela lateral do corpo dos dois parando nas cinturas delgada que ambos os híbridos tinham. O Park já havia visto, o maior os viu pelados algumas vezes, então sabia das curvas dos corpos alheios e era difícil tirar o par de cinturas finas e quadris largos ao mesmo passo que os ombros masculinos e largos faziam presença, coisa que o humano vinha achando um charme até agora.

Todos esses pensamentos eram culpa do excesso de soju e cerveja...

Depois do terceiro filme assistido ambos os híbridos estavam dormindo, Luhan também. Foi a deixa que Sehun achou pra ir embora e Chanyeol pra colocar os dois na cama. Segurou eles no colo como se não fossem pesados, seus rostos encostados em seu pescoço com respirações profundas arrepiava o humano e fazia ele tremer enquanto andava. Aquilo acabava com a sua sanidade que já era pouca, colocou os dois na cama e viu Baekhyun acordar com os olhos espremidos em um bocejo repleto de sono, e surpreendeu-se mais uma vez com a fofura do híbrido acinzentado de olhos azuis. Acendeu o abajur e retirou o óculos de Kyungsoo, dobrando suas pernas e deixando ele ao lado da cama, o híbrido de lábios de coração levantou também, com as costas da mão ele acariciava a própria bochechas como um felino faz, e um biquinho presente nos lábios deixava a cena irresistivelmente fofa, Chanyeol queria apenas tirar uma foto e ver que aquilo era real quando ele estivesse sóbrio.

Era demais pro seu coraçãozinho de humano...


	4. Acho que dois gatinhos mexeram comigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é um marco muito importante pra história então aproveitem, já preparem a insulina pois a quantidade de açúcar e fofura como sempre altíssima...
> 
> Terminei esse capítulo na segunda-feira e ele foi betado na terça, podia ter postado antes? Sim mas não quis quebrar o cronograma, lembrando que toda sexta tem capítulos novos....
> 
> Com as condecorações a Gabi que anda fazendo um trabalho incrível de me aguentar além das fanfics, e logicamente uma perfeição em questão de betagem, então fica aqui meus agradecimentos a Gabi, e como sempre ao Leo por essa capa maravilhosa que eu ainda não superei, tudo pra mim ....
> 
> Não se esqueçam de comentar. O comentário de vocês me incentiva a continuar produzindo, então por favor comentem ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Era sábado, um dia após a visita de Sehun e Luhan. Chanyeol estava sentado no sofá com uma cara amassada olhando a tevê desligada e os fios cacheados apontando em todas as direções. A cortina blackout da sala deixava o ambiente escuro iluminado por apenas abajures. Baekhyun recolhia os restos de ontem enquanto Kyungsoo esquentava o que sobrou de pizza do dia anterior, o híbrido fazia o café enquanto Baekhyun organizava o lixo para que Chanyeol levasse na reciclagem mais tarde, ele balançava a xícara que era o rosto do Yoda para o garoto maior que estava num estado de lesa maior que em todos os dias que os híbridos estavam ali.

Chanyeol estava parado com as pernas cruzadas numa posição de meditação enquanto seus braços descansavam sobre elas; seu rosto numa expressão imutada desde quando acordou a longos minutos atrás. Ele olhava a tevê mesmo desligada com um semblante compenetrado. A letargia de Chanyeol deixava ambos preocupados, parados a frente do humano encarando o rosto do maior com expressões de preocupação, estavam Baekhyun e Chanyeol, naquele silêncio que era conveniente para ambos os três. Até que o Park piscou e acordou do seu devaneio matinal, se assustando com os dois híbridos lhe encarando com certa devoção.

— Bom dia? — perguntou em uma afirmação, pra saber o que os olhos azuis e em tons de mel lhe olhavam.

— Faz trinta minutos que o senhor Park está parado olhando pro nada. Kyung ficou preocupado, Kyung achou que você tinha travado, mas aí o Baekhyun viu que você estava respirando — explicou Kyungsoo ajeitando os óculos e lhe aproximando um copo com café forte com pouco açúcar, do jeito que o Chanyeol gostava.

— Vou escovar os dentes antes, coloca no microondas pra ele não esfriar — pediu sendo logo obedecido pelo hibrido de cabelos negros — Não arrumem o sofá ou abram a janela, estava pensando em assistirmos hoje... — parou para encarar Baek e Kyung que estavam na cozinha lhe olhando, no aguardo do término da sentença — Assistirmos filme ou outra coisa, o que acham?

— Por mim tudo bem, mas vai logo que eu quero comer e você não gosta de fazer as refeições sozinho — falou em tom mais bravo enquanto sorvia um gole de leite puro em sua caneca rosa.

— Se você achar que deve, o Kyung gostaria também — respondeu Kyungsoo colocando a garrafa de café na mesa e o pote com os pedaços de pizza.

Assim Chanyeol levantou lento, sentindo o peso de dormir vários dias no sofá. Seus músculos estavam doloridos, seu pescoço não permitia certos movimentos pela tensão acumulada, assim como seus ombros doíam. Quando o humano se espreguiçou houve estalos que seus ossos e seus músculos fizeram enquanto eram esticados e forçados a se descontrair. Ele viu que talvez precisasse dormir na cama pelo menos uma noite e considerava pedir um colchão para Sehun, o colocaria ao lado da mesa para que talvez tivesse um sono melhor. Ou até considerava pagar um dia no SPA para si, embora não gostasse de gastar mais que o necessário, era um verdadeiro capitalista. Sua família tinha uma rede de hotéis e seus pais tinham dinheiro, mas ele como foi ensinado, não gastava, usava o dinheiro apenas com o necessário, a única coisa que ele era incentivado a gastar era com comida, fora isso nada mais.

Era considerado um mão de vaca pra muitas coisas, foi adquirir seu primeiro console apenas aos 16 anos pois ele tinha liberdade para ir jogar na casa de Sehun sempre que quisesse, então ele apenas comprava os jogos e ia jogar na casa do amigo. Seu primeiro celular veio aos 17, a única coisa que achou necessário ter cedo era um computador, para poder programar.

Então, não queria gastar com SPA sendo que talvez um colchão resolvesse seu problema.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela pergunta de Baekhyun que lhe deixou um pouco intrigado.

— Eu escutei sua conversa com o Sehun, na verdade nós escutamos, há alguns dias atrás, você não quer que nós façamos uma massagem em você? — perguntou o híbrido recebendo um acenar de aprovação de Kyungsoo enquanto encarava o rosto de Chanyeol, que colocava seus óculos.

— Vocês querem fazer? Não quero obrigar ninguém só porque moram aqui e tudo mais. — perguntou o Park atrás de um motivo para não se sentir tão mal em simplesmente aceitar a proposta oferecida.

— Fica tranquilo, Kyung promete que não vai enfiar as unhas no seu pescoço quando você não estiver esperando — disse o híbrido mostrando as garras pontiagudas para Chanyeol, que engoliu seco na hora e arregalou os olhos.

Os dois híbridos caíram na risada, descontraindo o clima de tensão que tinha se instalado de maneira rápida, mas que se foi no mesmo passo que se criou. O humano apenas seguiu seu rumo para o banheiro e os felinos ficaram na sala conversando, — era mais um debate — sobre chamar Chanyeol para dormir consigo na cama ou não e como já esperado Kyungsoo era extremamente contra isso. Ele refutava todos os argumentos dispostos por Baekhyun com a seguinte frase:

“Se ele se sentisse incomodado ele falaria, quando você usou a caneca daquele bicho feio que ele chama de Yoda ele quase surtou. Então ele falaria se estivesse incomodado!”

E de fato Chanyeol não ficava bravo com frequência, desde que não mexessem em sua caneca do Yoda. Coisa que Baekhyun não sabia e assim viu o rapaz com um olhar assassino em sua direção, mas também foi nesse dia que romperam barreiras físicas, pois por ter pegado pesado com o híbrido o Park lhe fez carinho nas orelhinhas. Embora essa barreira tenha se quebrado apenas com Baekhyun os dois felinos sabiam que era questão de tempo para que Kyungsoo quisesse os carinhos também. No dia anterior ele havia sentido pela primeira vez os toques carinhosos da mão de Chanyeol sobre seus cabelos e orelhinhas felpudas e negou até o fim que gostou, entretanto, no fundo, ele mesmo sabia que queria mais que aquilo.

Baekhyun fazia carinhos sensacionais, mas ninguém passava o polegar na parte interna das suas orelhinhas, alisando a ponta com tanto carinho igual Chanyeol fez. O híbrido estava rendido, não sabia que era tão sensível nas pontas internas das orelhas e secretamente pensou se ele também alisaria com carinho sua cauda ou suas bochechas... Kuyngsoo reprimia esses pensamentos, mas eles sempre voltavam e novamente quase queimou seu dedo por encostar no queijo derretido da fatia de pizza, enquanto estava nesses devaneios.

Logicamente Baekhyun havia percebido, mas daria o espaço necessário para que o felino se sentisse bem em contar, até por que o próprio Baekhyun não gostava de pressionar seu companheiro. 

O Park voltou pouco tempo depois apenas com uma bermuda de moletom e com os cabelos molhados. Estava sem óculos, pois tinha o esquecido no quarto. Enquanto se sentava na cadeira frente ao balcão da cozinha lhe permitindo olhar o movimento dos híbridos conversando sobre temas diversos, Kyung tomava leite com café sendo majoritariamente leite do que café, já Baekhyun não gostava de misturar então tomava o leite primeiro é o café depois. Eles também comiam pizza de atum, era estranho na visão do Park? Sim, mas quem era ele pra falar algo, estava tomando refrigerante com pizza de calabresa às 9 da matina, não havia moral nenhuma para falar algo.

Conversavam sobre os filmes que poderiam ver enquanto Kyungsoo queria assistir terror, Baekhyun queria assistir comédia romântica; o Park por último queria ficção científica, e não chegariam a acordo algum se não fosse a ideia do Baekhyun de cada um escolher um filme e depois pularem para as series, assim foi acatado e ainda elogiado pelo humano por ter uma ótima saída para o problema, recebendo um carinho nos fios acinzentados — em tons ambares pela iluminação artificial amarelada —, carinho esse que escorreu dos cabelos e parou com afagos dos polegares grandes e grossos na bochecha inflada de Baekhyun. Coisa que causou alegria em Kyungsoo por saber que seu igual era bem tratado pelo Park, mas ainda assim o sentimento de que ele também podia — e queria— receber carinhos assim.

— Então vocês cuidam das pipocas e das pizzas que sobraram — demandou as tarefas abandonando o balcão e indo até a cozinha que era pequena, assim tendo que se espremer em ali no espaço pequeno enquanto o humano abria a porta da geladeira — tem pouco refrigerante, mas tem soju ainda... — parou encarando a geladeira — vocês não vão beber coisas alcoólicas, vou na academia e depois eu compro refrigerante pra vocês.

Os dois Híbridos não sabiam o que responder.

O peitoral definido do humano bem a frente, em apenas centímetros de distância enquanto inconscientemente ele contraía os músculos. Os dois com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas enquanto seus olhares passeavam pelo torso exposto do humano, o olhar era de devoção e a sanidade era escassa para os dois felinos. Entretanto, num lapso de memória Baekhyun se lembrou da proposta levemente indecente que fizera ao humano num flerte descarado, mesmo que a lerdeza de Chanyeol o impeça de ver as intenções do hibrido.

— Mas você não está dolorido? Não seria bom ir assim pra academia você pode se machucar... — falou Baekhyun atrás de Kyungsoo, enquanto empurravam o outro Híbrido para frente sem pudor algum até o rapaz de torso exposto.

Kyung num impulso de proteção colocou as mãos frente ao rosto e foi nesse momento que o corpo do Park entrou em contato com seu tato. Enquanto Baekhyun olhava com um sorriso travesso, Do deixou escavar um pequeno arfar ao sentir a pele exposta em contato com sua mão, bem na linha do mamilo de Chanyeol, que pelo contato repentino acabou ficando eriçado bem sobre a mão do híbrido dos olhos cor de mel, o que causou um alvoroço em si,

Kyung estava em alerta, porém envergonhado demais para fazer algo. Chanyeol estava cansado e o híbrido sabia disso, então acabou tirando as mãos do rosto e as passando no corpo do maior. Esse ato juntamente com o local apertado resultou em uma cena erótico para os três. Com os olhos arregalados encarou o rosto de Chanyeol e viu o que seria sua ruína, a respiração pesada escapando pelos lábios grossos entreabertos enquanto o seu tato captava o frisson que a pele humana sentiu com o arrastar das palmas, um arrepio se fez presente na pele de humano e uma aura de calor invadiu os três, principalmente Kyungsoo e Chanyeol que ainda se olhavam.

O rosto vermelho do hibrido com os óculos um pouco torto em seu rosto passava uma imagem de inocência tão perfeita, principalmente em conjunto com os lábios cheinhos enquanto o ar com cheiro de noz moscada exalava de sua pele e hálito.

Era uma perdição.

Chanyeol não sabia o que estava sentindo, porém os lábios do menor eram convidativos e dessa vez não tinha ingerido uma gota de álcool se quer, assim como seu corpo queimava com aquela tensão toda no ar construída em pouquíssimo tempo, o ventre de Chanyeol já dava as primeiras pulsões, naquele estado ainda dormente de ereção. Ele sabia que aquilo era perigoso, mas estava inebriado demais pra parar. Entretanto, a racionalidade veio à tona para ambos, presos na bolha de prazer, quando o riso maroto de Baekhyun se fez presente ecoando por todo o cômodo em conceito aberto, então os dois acordaram da tensão sexual claramente palatável ali construída pelo felino.

A primeira reação de Kyungsoo foi retrair as mãos e se virar para Baekhyun, já Chanyeol riu e saiu da cozinha voltando ao balcão. O híbrido pegou o Byun pela orelhinha em um puxão severo e arrastou ele até o quarto num olhar mudo de ódio, enquanto o híbrido sendo arrastado ria abertamente sobre o constrangimento dos dois.

Claramente Baekhyun queria pôr a baixo as barreiras do seu companheiro, mas não seria assim tão fácil ou tão rápido para ele, principalmente nas circunstâncias onde estavam alocados naquele momento. Tudo contribuía para o fechamento emocional do hibrido de cabelos negros e lábios de coração, nem mesmo os sorrisos puros e amáveis que o Kyungsoo lhe dava. Sentia falta dos conselhos e carinhos, conversas até tarde sem compromisso algum. Agora o outro permanecia sempre tenso e preocupado por uma ação que claramente não foi dele, afinal, quem fugiu do petshop foi o Byun, Kyungsoo foi apenas arrastado pelo menor porque eram sempre inseparáveis desde que se entendiam por híbridos.

Quando Baekhyun foi adotado por um homem, cujo o híbrido adotado anteriormente foi encontrado morto com marcas de tortura e claramente violentado sexualmente, a única saída em sua mente era a fuga e assim pretendia fazer, mas não sem conversar com seu melhor amigo ou até seu companheiro como eles falavam. Dormiam até mesmo juntos na mesma gaiola.

A reação de Kyungsoo, foi a mais fofa possível, ele disse que iria com Baekhyun até no inferno se precisasse. E assim naquela mesma noite eles fugiram, três dias antes de acharem o Park. Baekhyun entendia que era pra ele estar preocupado, mas ele se sentia tão bem com o Chanyeol e queria que Kyungsoo se sentisse tão bem quanto ele, queria seu amigo de volta. Baekhyun queria seu primeiro amor de volta, com seus sorrisos ternos e carinhosos e claramente acha que Chanyeol junto de si poderiam restaurar a alegria de volta ao híbrido de feições delicadas e óculos redondos.

E ele iria expor isso a Kyungsoo.

Após a longa conversa os dois saíram do quarto e quando chegaram a sala o Park entrou no apartamento com sacolas de refrigerante do mercadinho da frente, ele também segurava um panfleto com o rosto dos dois híbridos.

Kyungsoo ainda estava emburrado, porém não agia bravo com Baekhyun, o que aliviou o Park na hora. O humano achou que teria que conversar com o pequeno e emburrado Kyungsoo, ele estava se sentindo estranhamente normal pelo o que acontecerá mais cedo, entretanto o Do não lhe olhava diretamente, ainda mais com aquele jeito fofo, ele realmente queria pôr tanto Baekhyun quanto Kyungsoo num potinho e dar amor e carinho a eles.

— Coloquei as roupas para lavar e o lixo lá em baixo. Fui no mercadinho e comprei refrigerante — disse alegre, enquanto ele colocava as bebidas na geladeira.

— Ah! Finalmente os refrescos — exclamou Baekhyun fazendo o outro híbrido rir tranquilamente do seu igual.

— Vocês se acertaram? — perguntou Chanyeol olhando-os com carinho.

— Sim, Kyung... — ele parou apertando os dedos uns nos outros enquanto olhava o chão. Lentamente ergueu o olhar e com os óculos um pouquinho tortos em seu rosto ele inclinou o rosto para o lado e respirou fundo antes de continuar — Kyung quer pedir desculpa ao senhor Park.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas Kyungsoo, nem me chamar de senhor Park, já conversamos sobre isso — pediu Chanyeol com um sorriso fraternal no rosto.

Se aproximou tranquilamente e afagou seus cabelos e desceu as mãos para o rosto do hibrido, já que finalmente tinha a brecha para isso, o felino nunca cedia a si, após o fato do momento anterior ele achou que podia encostar em Do e o híbrido estranhou o contato, franziu o cenho apertando a barra da camiseta de Chanyeol que vestia. Ali com o rosto de Kyungsoo em mãos enquanto apertava levemente as bochechas grandes, pondo um biquinho nos lábios grossos do felino o Park sorriu e respirou fundo. Kyung tremia, mas sentia a insegurança de Chanyeol em tocar-lhe e gostou do toque carinhoso, como se fosse de porcelana.

— Você não fez nada de errado Kyungsoo, não tem por que pedir desculpa — e assim subiu as mãos e deixou um carinho nas orelhinhas, na parte interna onde o Do era sensível. Assim o menor ficou com as bochechas — levemente rosadas — em tons vermelhos.

— Mas Kyung tocou você — rebateu o felino escapando dos toques do maior mesmo que tivesse se derretendo ali.

— Eu não vi problema — respondeu Chanyeol direto sem nem pensar direito — você viu algum problema? — perguntou ele mais cauteloso.

Os olhares trocados em ínfimos microssegundos foi o suficiente para que Kyungsoo respondesse Chanyeol, o sorriso que Baekhyun lhe deu e a conversa anterior com o híbrido ainda fresca em sua memória foi o suficiente.

— Não senhor, quer dizer Park, não, Chanyeol — embolou-se nas palavras dizendo uma após a outra sem tempo para respirar, pensando com mais calma logo ele respondeu: — não Chanyeol, Kyung não viu problema nenhum.

— Então pronto Kyungsoo, agora tudo está bem, não é mesmo? — disse Baekhyun correndo para um abraço no hibrido que sorriu abertamente.

Ver o sorriso do Kyung de um jeito que ele nunca viu antes, principalmente com Baekhyun ali para animar o felino. Chanyeol sentiu seu coração aquecer, se sentiu feliz num tipo diferente de felicidade, logo ele se questionaria disso, mas agora sendo puxado por um abraço em grupo pelo Baekhyun, ele não se permitiu pensar no que seria isso, sentiu apenas o cheiro de morango do outro junto com o cheiro de noz moscada de Kyungsoo entrar em seu nariz enquanto as caudas dos híbridos se entrelaçavam em sua perna. 

Ali naquele momento nada mais importava, ficaram abraçados por um tempo até que os híbridos se soltaram de Chanyeol.

— Vai tomar banho — pediu Baekhyun empurrando o Park pelo corredor enquanto o humano escutava o riso de ambos os híbridos — vista-se só com a cueca, vamos fazer a massagem em você depois a gente assiste o filme.

— Ok, ok. — falou Chanyeol voltando a sala para pegar sua toalha e voltando para o banheiro.

— Nos chame no quarto quando você estiver pronto. — ordenou Baekhyun apontando para o banheiro, claramente intimando o humano a ir logo, fazendo Chanyeol rir e concordar com a cabeça.

No período de tempo que o humano levou para se banhar os dois procuraram um hidratante — que por sinal foi o uma tarefa árdua — tendo em vista que o humano não cuidava muito bem de sua pele. Os dois encontraram um frasco ainda não validade com cheiro de lavanda, assim quando Park saiu do banho viu os dois correndo para fora de seu quarto e indo para sala em risinhos. Concluiu que eles estavam aprontando algo, o que não estava todo de errado.

Assim que entrou no quarto e viu ele arrumado do mesmo jeito que sempre encontrava, não viu problema nenhum assim colocou uma cueca boxer preta como já de costume, o humano só usava esse tipo de cuecas e se cobriu com a toalha claramente envergonhado. Chamou os dois para o quarto e sentou na cama esperando-os. Quando os dois híbridos entraram no quarto com o pote de hidratante em mãos o Park já sacou o que eles estavam procurando, e o que os fez dar risinhos.

— Isso é o que minha mãe me deu quando eu fui passar as festas de final de ano lá, com meus pais — se explicou Chanyeol, vendo Baekhyun rir.

— É, imaginamos, você não tem costume de cuidar da pele — falou Baekhyun com um semblante de pura diversão estampado em seu rosto — Vamos Chanyeol, preciso que você deite de bruços e tire a toalha. Venha Kyung.

Assim que o Park obedeceu, ambos os híbridos subiram sobre a cama, o que fez numa ação involuntária os músculos do humano se contraírem em expectativa. Sentiu as pernas de ambos os híbridos entre as suas, os dois estavam sentados um sobre cada perna, assim que os dedos — mais frios que o normal — encostaram na pele retirando a toalha e mostrando a bunda redondinha do humano os dois híbridos trocaram olhares e Baekhyun atreveu-se a até sorrir maliciosamente, mas, logo Kyungsoo tomou as rédeas da situação e com o creme em mãos colocou um rastro nas costas de Chanyeol, o que fez os poros levantar em um arrepio e a respiração do maior pesar. Misturou creme mas mãos de Baekhyun e nas suas próprias. Eles se puseram a tocar a pele quente de Chanyeol, o que deu arrepios no maior. Os dedos finos de ambos os felinos passando delicadamente as pontas das unhas sobre a pele arrepiava o humano, Chanyeol nem sabia que era tão sensível assim a unhas grandes, mas sabia que daquele jeito apenas os híbridos podiam fazer.

— Chanyeol relaxe, você está tensionando os músculos, — pediu Baekhyun parando a massagem e se debruçando sobre o corpo do maior, sendo seguido por Kyungsoo. Ambos deitados um de cada lado de Chanyeol, eles estavam vermelhinhos com a ideia de estar flertando descaradamente com o Park, Do ainda não concebia esse pensamento, preferia pensar que estaria apenas ajudando o humano. — Estamos fazendo algo errado? — perguntou o híbrido de olhos azuis bem próximo ao ouvido do humano.

Chanyeol estava ridiculamente afetado com os dois, não gostava de pensar neles de um jeito menos puritano, mas as mãos deles percorrendo a extensão das costas e raspando levemente as unhas, juntamente com o calor dos corpos. Tudo piorou quando os ronronares estavam perigosamente próximos dos seus ouvidos, sentia até mesmo a respiração de Baekhyun próxima a sua orelha direita e a mania de Kyungsoo de fazer barulhinhos com a boca. Tudo piorou quando num sussurro o menor pediu para que relaxasse, aquilo estava saindo do seu controle e assustava o Chanyeol, pois ele não sabia o que viria a seguir. Sentia seu corpo traindo seu psicológico, não queria se sentir afetado, mas estava sendo difícil.

— Ok, desculpa — sussurrou levantando o rosto e dando de cara com os dois felinos lhe encarando, um meio sorriso de Baekhyun com os olhos um pouquinho arregalados, onde as mechas acinzentadas tombavam pra direita, ainda havia Kyung com os lábios cheios e o óculos um pouco torto, era potencialmente fofo.

Chanyeol deveria considerar apenas fofo, mas não fazia.

Achava ao mesmo passo que fofo, erótico.

Talvez ele estivesse confundindo as coisas, mas não houve tempo para pensar, pois logo seus ombros estavam sendo apertados pelas mãos delicadas nos pontos certos. Naquele momento ele deixou um gemido audível escapar se deixando nublar pelo relaxamento. Afundou na cama ainda mais conforme os movimentos dos felinos continuavam, reconheceu as mãos de Kyungsoo em seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos de Baekhyun estavam próximas a barra de sua cueca onde o felino passava os polegares em forma circular desfazendo a tensão de passar horas sentado na cadeira ridiculamente desconfortável da faculdade. As laterais do pescoço estavam sendo potencialmente apertadas e acalentadas por toques tão suaves que realmente parecia um gato de verdade, Chanyeol sentiu a tensão e consequentemente o torcicolo proveniente de noites mal dormidas naquele sofá que não era tão confortável pra dormir.

Ele não percebia, mas gemia audível deixando os felinos particularmente afetados, naquele momento quando Baekhyun desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo, parando um pouco acima das costelas, sentindo a carne das costas ainda, sentiu as tensões musculares e assim dedicou-se àquela região e no primeiro aperto ambos foram surpreendidos.

— Ah, — gemeu Chanyeol com a voz arrastada e grave em excesso — Hmm! Caralho que delícia — verbalizou em mais sons erótico ainda, fazendo os dois híbridos se olharem.

Era visível que Kyung estava envergonhado, mas Baekhyun claramente gostava do que escutava e resolveu em conjunto com seu igual dispor mais motivação naquelas duas áreas, ambos cuidando um de cada lado faziam o humano vibrar e retorcer os dedos das mãos e dos pés. Chanyeol tremia e isso deixava os dois felinos se sentindo poderosos. Até mesmo Kyungsoo gostou de deixar o Park rendido com apenas uma massagem nas costas, ambos estavam se sentindo quentes, eles não percebiam o calor que o maior exalava e o quanto estava afetado pelo clima de excitação comum que pairava no ambiente, só não sabiam que ambos estavam naquele estado, particularmente perigoso.

— Senhor... Quer dizer, Chanyeol, acho que já acabamos — falou o híbrido de cabelos negros, tendo como confirmação um “uhum” por parte de Baekhyun.

— O que achou? — perguntou Baekhyun saindo de cima do humano e o deixando naquela letargia.

Chanyeol ainda sentia seu corpo afundando, particularmente estava quase dormindo, mas ao ouvir as vozes dos dois foi puxado de volta a realidade sendo confrontado com o fato de que “ele havia se excitado com os dois seres que devia proteger”, isso foi mais tenebroso do que devia ser.

— Era tudo que eu precisava, vão na frente, preciso acordar meu corpo — “e fazer meu pau dormir” pensou o Park, se sentia horrível por se excitar com aqueles que devia apenas proteger.

Ele ficou remoendo esse sentimento até que algum tempo depois já estava sentado na cama com as pernas cruzadas, os dois voltaram no quarto pra ver se estava tudo bem com Chanyeol. Depois disso ele se vestiu adequadamente e foi pra sala onde já estava tudo ponto, os híbridos tinham dispostos baldes com pipoca e garrafas de refrigerante, além das sobras de pizza. Chanyeol sentou no chão repleto de almofadas enquanto os dois deitaram um em cima do outro no sofá, Baekhyun estava por cima de Kyungsoo enquanto o híbrido de óculos apertava sua cintura com possessividade, fazia carinhos em sua cauda deixando Byun claramente manhoso e mais carente ainda.

No decorrer do dia, ambos perceberam o humano longe até mesmo de si, mas decidiram não falar nada.

Jantaram em silêncio, um meio silêncio por assim dizer, os felinos se comunicavam melhor por olhar do que por palavras naquele momento onde o desconforto do Park conseguia ser palatável, era uma grande nuvem escura que ficava em cima de si, alerta a qualquer possível aproximação dos dois e sempre repelindo e afastando ambos. Depois daquele jantar os dois felinos foram direto para o banho e logo para cama, isso deu espaço para que o humano se colocasse a pensar e, com certeza, ter paranoias sobre os híbridos não gostarem de si da mesma forma que ele possivelmente estava gostando.

Poderia ele dizer que estava gostando dos dois? Nem mesmo ele dava conta de quantificar e dar nome a tudo aquilo que sentia, e assim preferiu tratar tudo, como apenas uma excitação momentânea, iria tratar ambos como sempre tratou.

Tudo aquilo, toda aquela intensidade que ele estava sentindo seria apenas uma excitação, a burrada mais perfeita para provar que ele estava fatalmente errado.


	5. Acho que dois gatinhos não saem da minha cabeça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente como prometido, sexta-feira, vamos de híbridos...
> 
> O capítulo de hoje é um marco especificamente para o Chanyeol e eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre o humano...
> 
> Sempre ressaltando o trabalho incrível que a Gabi faz como beta dessa história, me ajudando a tornar o conteúdo melhor e mais perfeito... Claramente não podemos se esquecer do Leo que fez essa capa incrível pra mim ...
> 
> Não se esqueçam de comentar, por favor.

No domingo assim que os híbridos acordaram foram surpreendidos com o cheiro de fritura e com o barulho do liquidificador ligado. Em passos cautelosos eles foram até a cozinha e viram os 1,85 de Chanyeol rodopiando no espaço curto do cômodo delimitado pelo balcão, ele virava uma panqueca no ar enquanto cantarolava alguma música que os dois não conheciam, em inglês.

— Ah vocês acordaram, eu sinto que não dei a atenção que vocês mereciam, então resolvi fazer o café da manhã. Vão se arrumar pra comer — falou colocando a massa que estava na frigideira num prato repleto de outras massas.

Kyungsoo estava sem os óculos, com os olhos semicerrados, enquanto dava um bocejo, já Baekhyun e seus cabelos estavam todos pro alto, as orelhinhas se perdendo de vista na imensidão dos fios dispostos em todas as direções. Assim, letárgicos, Baekhyun segurou Kyung pelo ombro e foi com ele até o banheiro, onde fizeram suas necessidades e escovaram os dentes.

De volta a cozinha viram em cima do pequeno balcão as panquecas recheadas de atum e camarão, cozidos, enquanto o humano fazia outra pirâmide de panquecas em outro prato. Só o cheiro fez o estômago dos dois roncarem em tom audível, e tendo a audição mais aguçada que de um humano normal, ambos escutaram os roncos que fizeram; assim, caindo na risada por alguns momentos e assustando Chanyeol, que logo riu também.

Entretanto quando o humano viu a cena dos dois híbridos sorrindo tão despreocupados, sentiu seu coração acelerar. As presas mostradas em sorrisos despretensiosos e olhares de cumplicidade, até mesmo como as mãos dos dois unidas acima do balcão deixavam ambos tão perfeitos. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua cara de bobo era perceptível aos dois Híbridos que não se importaram, e assim começaram a comer as panquecas. Chanyeol sentia-se tonto, um desconforto no estômago e uma felicidade quase que idiota rondava sua mente naquele momento, ele possivelmente sabia o que isso significava, mas iria se fingir de desentendido.

— Nossa! — exclamou Kyungsoo quando deu a primeira mordida — Senhor... Chanyeol, isso daqui tá muito bom, Kyung adorou — falou o felino terminando de comer uma panqueca inteira com poucas mordidas, estava eufórico. Nunca havia sido tratado bem por outra pessoa além de Baekhyun, então demonstrações de afeto como essas Kyungsoo fazia questão de guardar na memória.

Sempre sofrera por não ser tão expansivo quanto Baekhyun. No petshop Baekhyun era descontraído e amigável, enquanto Kyungsoo se recolhia no cantinho, em seu espaço, encostado no fundo onde apenas seus olhos cor de mel fossem visíveis. Antipático e sem resposta, ele não tinha muitas pessoas interessadas em compra-lo, e como agendamentos de compras eram status entre os híbridos, Baekhyun era o mais bonito, mais meigo, e, consequentemente o mais popular. Sempre se perguntavam como os dois viraram tão amigos sendo que são tão diferentes, Kyungsoo sempre introvertido e recuado, ria apenas para Baekhyun e poucos híbridos que não lhe tratava com desprezo.

Naquele momento o pequeno se sentia feliz, e assim sorriu do jeito que Baekhyun queria que ele voltasse a sorrir, e do jeito que Chanyeol nunca havia visto. Acabou fazendo o outro felino sorrir também enquanto ambos se deliciavam com a comida feita por Chanyeol, afinal, panquecas eram simples de serem feitas.

Os dois conversavam baixinho entre si enquanto Chanyeol os observava apoiado no balcão, estudando à distância o rosto tão bonito dos dois, ele simplesmente não pode deixar de reparar em como as pintinhas do rosto do felino de olhos azulados e como seu nariz fino contrastava com os do hibrido de cabelos negros, mas não conseguia escolher uma beleza preferida. Entretanto, num processo de acusação do próprio pensamento: “eu devo escolher um mais bonito?”, o que se seguiu em: “por que eu estou pensando na beleza de dois seres que eu devia me preocupar só com a proteção?”. Seus pensamentos estavam conflitantes, porém seu olhar vidrado nos dois não enganava. O estado de negação afirmava que a simples empatia se transformou em afeto mais rápido do que o Park pode controlar.

Enquanto os dois se deliciavam com seu café da manhã o Park aproveitou para responder uns e-mails e entregar alguns exercícios que tinha feito a seus professores, e como sempre, estava adiantado com as matérias.

Se não fosse pela nevasca do inverno agora poderia estar entrando de férias. O período entre o final da mesma e o começo do verão eram marcados pelos últimos dias de aula, entretanto, a nevasca estendida do inverno prolongou o semestre em alguns dias. Com isso teria que entrar de férias duas semanas após o início da estação quente e pensava no quão infernal aquela universidade estará sob o sol latente e forte, a brisa de veraneio quente e abafada, pelo menos sua casa tem ar condicionado e que está sendo bem usado agora.

Estava com o notebook no balcão quando sentiu os braços do que viria a ser Baekhyun em sua cintura.

— Já estou acabando, depois a gente termina de ver o filme que vocês dormiram ontem e não terminaram — falou apertando a tecla 'enter' para enviar o e-mail, o último que faria no dia, e colocando as mãos pra cima —, pronto acabei.

Baekhyun estava abraçado a sua cintura, com a cauda raspando em sua perna, adentrando sua bermuda de moletom que geralmente usava em casa. O híbrido acinzentado de canto viu Kyungsoo observando a cena, logo percebeu que era o indicativo perfeito da vontade do híbrido. O Byun, então, puxou o híbrido de cabelos negros junto ao abraço. Chanyeol riu quando viu os dois abraçados a si e quis morrer pela fofura de ambos, os olhos fechados e narizes encostados enquanto os braços apertavam seu tronco, sentia ambas as caudas felpudas acariciando sua perna. Se sentia quente com isso, mas não havia tempo pra pensar.

Ouvindo o ronronar dos dois enquanto acariciava suas orelhas ele os conduziu até o sofá, sentando no móvel e trazendo cada um para um abraço tranquilo, a coisa estava profunda de mais para que ambos percebessem o clima que estavam formando naquele momento.

Era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Com as pernas abertas Chanyeol estava no sofá, seus óculos redondos em armação metálica, olhando os dois Híbridos com suas caudas serpenteando no vento. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas nas cinturas dos híbridos, enquanto eles mantinham as mãos uma em cada lado do seu peitoral. A outra palma servia de apoio no sofá, sentados um em cada perna do humano. Eles posicionavam seus joelhos de maneira intuitiva — e provocante— extremamente próximos a virilha de Chanyeol enquanto fazia pressão na coxa do maior, era íntimo demais, e forte o suficiente para que se não fizesse invisível perante a aura que se formou.

Mas o que realmente enlaçou o humano àquele espectro de sedução foi a visão dos dois rostos, as presas superiores dispostas fora da boca de Baekhyun, num sorriso maroto, enquanto os olhos puramente felinos e eróticos resplandeciam a frieza do azul de seu olhar. Porém, naquele momento a frieza sensual — pornográfica até —, do seu olhar fazia o estômago de Chanyeol revirar, a pressão de sua palma direita no lado esquerdo do seu peitoral era agressiva do jeito passivo de se exercer dominância, o cheiro de morango que exalava de si misturando com o de Kyungsoo lhe entorpecia.

 _Ele estava tão afetado_.

Kyungsoo prendia o lábio inferior nos dentes, as presas apareciam, mas seu olhar hesitante mostrava que ele queria estar ali, entretanto estava tímido o bastante para não estar. Receoso, seu toque era leve, suas unhas não raspavam contra o tecido da camiseta. Delicado seria a palavra que Chanyeol usaria pra definir, porem receio e medo eram os sentimentos que passavam por Kyungsoo.

A aura provocante que resvalava da inocência transmitida pelo olhar fixo de olhos arregalados e um par de bochechas avermelhadas, enquanto ele lentamente umedecia seus lábios e voltava a prende-los entre os dentes, era estonteante, não queria parar de olhar por nem um segundo que fosse. As orelhinhas baixas em completa submissão deixavam ele mais atraente ainda, e parecia tão puro que se assimilava a um pecado. Chanyeol e Baekhyun seriam pecadores, Baekhyun sempre fora, provara de Kyungsoo há anos e nunca perdia o interesse.

Mal Chanyeol sabia que seu anjinho não era tão puro assim quanto pensava, ainda iria ver que os papéis de pureza estão totalmente invertidos, mas isso leva tempo, até às barreiras de ambos caírem.

Chanyeol estava vibrando.

E tudo virou expectativa quando eles se sentaram em cima das suas pernas. Seus testículos tocavam ali, cobertos pelos tecidos das cuecas que usavam, mas era impossível não os sentir. Os ombros largos se tocavam assim como as cabeças encostadas, misturando os fios acinzentados e negros. Os dois pares de mãos agindo em sincronia quando se agarraram a barra da camiseta de Chanyeol e foram subindo lentamente, mostrando uma pele já quente.

A expectativa era gigantesca, a respiração acelerada provava isso, e o olhar preso aos rostos dos dois falava muito. Quando sua peça de roupa lentamente ia sendo retirada os três já estavam inebriados.

Os híbridos estavam envoltos pela atmosfera e pelo cheiro do humano que desprendia de suas roupas, de sua pele, da sua respiração; o cheiro amadeirado com toques de hortelã, vibrante e envolvente, suave, masculino e calmo. Já para Chanyeol a mistura entre morango e noz moscada nunca foi tão harmoniosa, os dois, juntamente com o clima de excitação sexual tornava tudo muito intenso e quente.

O estômago dos três revirava naquele famoso desconforto, imersos na bolha de prazer que o trio mesmo criou. Os felinos conduziam Chanyeol, com aquele movimento arriscado de retirar sua camisa. Fora do corpo do humano, sua pele opaca pela falta de uma boa hidratação era atraente, uma característica dele. Isso envolvia os dois híbridos. O brilho de um bronzeado suave tão atraente para ambos os felinos.

Surpreendentemente os dois estavam com a boca cheia d'água, mas aquilo era o máximo, pois cruzaram a linha imaginária que era permitida, então apenas deitaram sobre o corpo do maior. Baekhyun ligou a TV e Kyungsoo entrelaçou as pernas com o híbrido de olhos azuis enquanto sua cauda raspavam a mão de Chanyeol, se embolando entre os dedos grossos necessitado de carinho.

Não queria admitir, mas estava carente e desejava todo carinho que podia obter, e parece que em conexão com o humano, uma mão firmemente agarrou sua cauda e começou a acariciar. Baekhyun, enquanto isso, recebia carinho em sua cintura encostado no peito desnudo do humano, respirando o seu cheiro.

Enquanto segurava Kyungsoo perto de si, Chanyeol acariciou seu rosto com a mão, o filme era superficial nesse momento e a bolha de conforto e carinho era prioritária.

Mesmo que frustrado o humano imaginava que qualquer coisa a mais que aquilo seria um passo maior que os dois e até mesmo si próprio poderia dar, se sentia um pouco menos culpado em nutrir tanta expectativa com relação a eles. Seu corpo e suas reações estranhas com a proximidade dos dois mexia consigo consideravelmente, ele queria apenas entender o que se passava e o que estava acontecendo. Seu baixo ventre formigava, ele estava instável com o peso dos dois sobre si. Era confortável aquela posição, ter ambos em seus braços lhe passava uma sensação de conforto, se sentia mais em casa com os dois tão próximos a si do que em sua própria casa, não sabia dar nome a isso, e esperava que fosse ser só algo momentâneo.

Com os dois aconchegados em seu colo Chanyeol estava parcialmente frustrado, queria ter pelo menos beijado os híbridos, e logo se pegou pensando nisso.

“O que eu acabei de pensar!? Realmente pensei em beijá-los”, se martirizou por pensar em tal ato, tão sentimental enquanto mantinha os dois em seus braços do jeito que estava acontecendo.

Não evitou sorrisos ao olhar para baixo e ver os dois encolhidos em seu colo com as pernas entrelaçadas, suas mãos estavam uma em cada cintura trazendo eles para mais dentro de seu colo, as cabeças estavam encostadas em seu peitoral enquanto assistiam à TV. As caudas dos híbridos estavam enroladas nos braços do Park como vinhas de Hera por uma parede qualquer que fosse, isso lembrou o humano sobre como tanto Kyungsoo quanto Baekhyun eram sensíveis nessa região.

Assim foi descendo o tato até a base da cauda dos felinos, Kyungsoo tinha ficado alerta, claramente achando que a mão do Park ia continuar descendo. Apertou as unhas no peitoral desnudo do humano, coisa que Baekhyun fez também, instintivamente pelo susto do toque repentino. Mas quando a mão de Chanyeol tocou suavemente a base, passando os dedos na junção dos pelos de gato, propriamente com a pele quente humana, os dois híbridos ficaram desarmados.

A reação foi muito diferente do que Chanyeol esperava. Viu Baekhyun e Kyungsoo juntando as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e trocando olhares intensos, porém, os lábios mudos. Ele talvez achou que estava fazendo certo, portanto continuou, os movimentos delicados com as pontas dos dedos na junção enquanto o resto das mãos apertava levemente o comprimento felpudo logo a cima da cauda de ambos e não poderia dizer que estava se sentindo ruim com isso, por que gostava de ver os dois esparramados em cima de si rendidos daquela forma.

Mal sabia ele que aquilo estava levando os dois a loucura, ambos se aconchegavam melhor em Chanyeol deitando de lado em seu colo para que o humano não soubesse das ereções de ambos. Estavam tentando não fazer nenhum som constrangedor, mas era inevitável quando o Park acariciava a região tão sensível com tanta devoção e com tanta ternura, contradizendo aquilo que falavam: “homens altos são brutos e arrogantes”. Chanyeol era muito tranquilo e carinhoso com os dois, e fazia carinhos tão gostosos que mesmo Kyungsoo e toda sua desconfiança estava rendido ao maior, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de prazer enquanto com uma mão segurava a camiseta entre as pernas e a outra segurava a mão de Baekhyun que estava tão excitado quanto ele mesmo.

O humano com os braços um pouco doloridos voltou a deixá-los na cintura dos dois, fazendo com que relaxassem. O Park não havia percebido que no filme começou uma cena de sexo onde apareciam os seios da personagem e a bunda do ator masculino, além do som típico dos gemidos, o que ocasionou um Chanyeol tampando os olhos de ambos os híbridos, aquilo era constrangedor em tantos níveis e de certa forma os dois já estavam reagindo ao filme, pois o barulho dos gemidos deixou os dois híbridos atiçados.

— Chanyeol, o Kyung sabe o que é sexo, ensinavam pra gente no pet shop — choramingou Kyungsoo tirando a mão do maior do seu rosto lhe libertando a visão.

— Eu também sei o que é sexo, Chanyeol — bradou Baekhyun frustrado empurrando a mão do maior do seu rosto.

— O que!? — ele estava assustado com isso.

— Sim, ensinam pra gente no pet shop. Kyung era muito bom nessa matéria — o próprio não tinha percebido o duplo sentido da frase, mas quando percebeu ele ficou vermelho e tampou o rosto em vergonha.

— Eles ensinavam só o básico pra nós, pois os nossos donos originais ensinariam o jeito que gostariam de fazer as coisas, então... — Kyung explicou enquanto o maior tinha puxado os dois para que o olhasse.

— Afinal, era só isso que o pet shop falava, que tínhamos que satisfazer o nosso dono em todos os sentidos — falou Baekhyun cruzando os braços — Chanyeol tá bravo por que a gente sabe transar? — perguntou ele abraçando o híbrido do seu lado, ambos fechavam os olhos com medo das respostas, acharam que poderiam apanhar ou ser expulsos dali.

— Podem ficar tranquilos, não fiquei bravo. Eu fiquei surpreso porque pra mim vocês eram meio que puros — nesse momento ele se lembrou da cena no seu banheiro e ficou envergonhado e com um princípio de excitação.

— Ah... Nós somos inocentes, o Kyung não sabe o que é BDSM, bom nem eu — disse Baekhyun.

— Vamos mudar de assunto. Vou pegar um refrigerante pra gente tomar porque está calor — disse Chanyeol mudando o rumo da conversa.

— Eu faço a pipoca — disse Baekhyun.

— Kyung vai ao banheiro — disse ele indo no banheiro.

Enquanto Baekhyun esperava a pipoca ficar pronta Kyung já estava de volta.

— Bom, vamos esperar o Baekhyun fazer a pipoca e depois a gente coloca um filme bom pra assistir — disse Chanyeol abrindo a geladeira e tirando uma garrafa de refrigerante e copos do armário. A mão de Kyungsoo apoiada em seu antebraço foi responsável por puxar o maior para que ambos sentassem no sofá.

Park ainda não se sentia tão próximo pra puxar Kyungsoo para seu colo, como tinha vontade, e sabia que Kyung não era tão aberto a contato, talvez se fosse Baekhyun ele apenas cederia, mas com Kyung as coisas funcionam diferente e particularmente ele gostava das diferenças de ambos. Os dois eram intensos das suas maneiras, e ele gostava. Como estava gostando de reparar nas pintinhas próximas aos lábios ou nas costas de Baekhyun, gostava de encarar as costas do híbrido, ao passo que gostava de encarar os lábios de Kyungsoo, e doía em si admitir que gostaria de beijar ambos, ligar com os dedos a constelação nas costas de Baekhyun. Ou a vez que sonhou que chupava o dedo do hibrido acinzentado, o mesmo dedo que tinha a pintinha.

Sua mente gritava, seu lado racional gritava em culpa, mas a pergunta que fica era: “Chanyeol liga pro seu lado racional?”

Neste momento não.

Sentou-se ao lado de Kyungsoo, e se envolveu em pensamentos. Quando percebeu o híbrido estava subindo em si pra se aconchegar no colo entre as pernas do maior do mesmo jeito que estava antes. Pouco tempo depois o cheiro da pipoca expandia pela casa, Baekhyun logo estava frente à TV colocando o pote na mesinha de centro, logo se sentou no colo de Chanyeol também, com as pernas em cima do corpo de Kyungsoo. O outro híbrido não perdeu tempo e pulou em cima de si, fazendo cócegas na barriga de Baek o que fez com que risadas ecoassem pelo cômodo, era um som tão reconfortante as risadas de ambos que brincava no colo de Chanyeol, que apesar de todo o auê ali em cima de si, permanecia calmo rindo da situação; até que seus braços abraçaram os dois e risadas e gritinhos infantis se fizeram no ambiente.

A situação alegre permaneceu até às risadas cessarem, a troca de olhares entre os três ganhava outro nível.

Ambos os híbridos, cada um em cima de uma perna de Chanyeol, com as pernas dobradas como se estivessem ajoelhados. Os braços compridos do Park enlaçando-os pela cintura enquanto as mãos de ambos desceram pelo peitoral do humano, realizando o desejo que eles tinham desde quando viram o maior só de toalha. Eles queriam alisar a barriga definida do rapaz de orelhas grandes.

A tensão sexual ali era gigante. Os olhares do trio, alternando entre os participantes daquela atmosfera própria enquanto as coisas iam rolando sozinhas, entretanto o desconforto foi maior que a vontade de ceder aos instintos.

— Kyung acha que devemos procurar um filme pra assistirmos — disse Kyungsoo saindo dos braços de Chanyeol e puxando Baekhyun junto, deitou por cima do híbrido acinzentado e ambos agora descansavam a cabeça na perna do Park.

O dia seguiu assim. Depois os híbridos foram ajeitar o almoço, pois já havia até passado da hora, mas era domingo e eles passaram a manhã inteira vendo filmes ou imersos em si próprios, então não houve tempo para lidar com horários.

Depois do almoço a casa foi aberta e finalmente e a luz solar estava presente entre eles.

Baekhyun queria incessantemente sair de casa e andar pela cidade, mas Kyung e Chanyeol negaram todas as vezes. Chanyeol fora até mais incisivo mostrando o cartaz com o rosto dos dois, dados como desaparecidos, tinha até um prêmio por quem os achassem. Era perigoso para que saíssem e Chanyeol não queria se atrever a perder “seus híbridos”, esse pensamento fez um calafrio subir da sua espinha.

_Quem era ele pra se sentir dono dos dois? Ele estava cuidando deles por empatia, não?_

Chanyeol não queria admitir a resposta, ele sabia o que estava sentindo, mas lidar com isso como se fosse um desconforto lhe parecia mais favorável e mais tranquilo. Nessa sinuca de bico ele definitivamente não quer se ver sem seus dois felinos e estava decido a falar com Sehun sobre isso.


	6. É, eu comprei dois gatinhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente... Chegando aos 45 do segundo tempo, mas ainda assim postando o capítulo na sexta-feira kkkkk
> 
> O capítulo de hoje está maior que o normal, mas é por que eu tive um surto na escrita e escrevi isso em pouco tempo... Esse capítulo em específico não estava na parte do rascunho inicial da obra, por isso ele ficou tão longo. Mas, não iria fazer sentido seguir para o final sem essa parte de hoje.
> 
> Portanto esse é o capítulo mais importante da história até agora, e espero, do fundo do coração que aproveitem bem, pois a betagem da Gabi sempre espetacular e me ajudando com diversas crises durante essa caminhada, e com essa incrível capa do Leo que né imprescindível o agradecimento.

Naquele sábado, uma semana após o dia que eles conheceram Sehun e Luhan, eles iriam ao shopping com Chanyeol e particularmente os dois estavam eufóricos, principalmente Baekhyun. Ele tinha adquirido um certo medo em sair, já Kyungsoo ia ao mercadinho em frente ao prédio do humano mesmo que com bonés e máscaras, sempre colocando a cauda dentro das vestes. Ele sentia que ajudava Chanyeol, e de fato ajudava, poupava tempo do humano que podia ser gastado em carinhos em suas orelhas, coisa que com uma semana de convivência se tornou normal.

Os dois híbridos ficavam na sala amontoados em cima do Park até a hora de dormir depois que ele voltava da academia. Tinha dias que Chanyeol tinha que implorar pra poder tomar banho, pois sempre que ele chegava os dois queriam carinhos em suas orelhas e Baekhyun sempre pedia carinhos em sua cauda longa e acinzentada.

Tudo estava indo bem.

Até a quinta-feira chegar, o dia era como outro qualquer, as matérias de Chanyeol estavam sendo encerradas e a de quinta a tarde fora na semana anterior, então passaram a tarde sentados no sofá assistindo um anime que Chanyeol gostava. Acontece que, enquanto Chanyeol fazia carinho em suas caudas, ele percebeu uma euforia em seu colo, naquele dia em especial, Baekhyun se machucou mordendo os lábios por não poder gemer, ele gostava da dor. Chanyeol não sabia o que o seu toque fazia com os dois Híbridos então quando o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados fechou os olhos com força e apertou uma mão em sua boca, tremendo, Chanyeol achou que fosse algo de ruim, mas, Baekhyun o afastou e correu para o banheiro. Pouco tempo depois aconteceu a mesma coisa com Kyungsoo depois disso eles foram “dormir”, Chanyeol escutou miados e gemidos vindos de seu quarto, mas não foi lá checar, não teve coragem.

Kyungsoo tinha descoberto um gosto extremo pela leitura, ficando o dia inteiro lendo para Baekhyun, só paravam quando Chanyeol chegava, e mesmo assim o Park o incentivava a ler para si, falando que gostava de escutar a voz de Kyungsoo.

Mas, naquele sábado era diferente, sexta não fizeram a noite da pizza, deixaram para o sábado, pois naquela semana entraram de férias, era metade do primeiro mês de verão e estava quente para um inferno fora de casa. Na sexta a única coisa que Chanyeol queria era apenas sentir os dois nos seus braços e talvez até dormir com os dois sobre si como havia acontecido na quarta-feira. Mas na sexta Chanyeol dormiu sem preocupação nenhuma sobre acordar, então, até mesmo aquele sofá desconfortável que lhe trazia dores pareceu confortável como se as almofadas exalassem sonífero, dormiu feito pedra, acordou apenas quando seu senso de alerta resolveu surtar.

Havia barulho de sua porta sendo aberta, seu coração estava a mil, a temperatura do seu corpo logo aumentou, a adrenalina corria por suas veias, ele olhou para os dois e vendo a calmaria de ambos que discutiam algo sobre um livro que Do havia lido recentemente.

— Kyungsoo, Baekhyun — chamou ele assustando os dois híbridos que conversavam na bancada enquanto tomavam café.

— É o Sehun — falou Baekhyun dando os ombros. 

— Kyung viu você dormindo tão bonitinho, e seu celular tocou e você não acordou, então Kyung acabou atendendo, era o Sehun, ele disse que estava vindo.

Assim que o rapaz entrou pela sala seguido de Luhan com uma sacola com roupas tudo fez sentido, eles iriam ao shopping hoje e o maior havia se esquecido.

Os dois híbridos correram para abraçar Luhan e logo se sentaram ao redor do balcão para que conversassem mais intimamente, enquanto isso Sehun chegou com um abraço

— É Chanyeol eles criaram laço com você — sussurrou Sehun colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz mais alto.

— Como assim? — perguntou, ele e os híbridos ficaram confusos.

— Hibridos são muito dependentes, então quando eles acham um humano ou outro híbrido que lhes dê confiança ou que lhes inspire isso eles formam vínculos. Esses vínculos são de uma afetividade forte, ou seja, você tem dois híbridos que provavelmente te amam ou estão desenvolvendo um amor por você só por você cuidar minimamente bem deles, pelo visto você nem se deu o trabalho de comprar roupas pra eles — Sehun apontou para as camisas de Chanyeol que ambos usavam e iam até suas coxas, cobrindo o tecido das cuecas Boxer pretas que eles usavam.

— Vão se trocar pra sairmos — pediu Chanyeol apontando para as sacolas em cima da mesa, visivelmente constrangido pelo comentário de Sehun.

Seguidos por Luhan os dois foram se trocar com as roupas trazidas pelo hibrido de coelho, riam animados pelo caminho comentando coisas que os dois humanos não ouviam, pois falavam baixo demais. 

— Preciso de uma casa de dois quartos, dormir no sofá está me matando — reclamou Chanyeol se espreguiçando e ouvindo suas costas fazerem estalos severos. Não contavam com o trio no corredor ouvindo a conversa pois ia mostrar algo para eles, mas eles permaneceram escutando a conversa.

— Por que você não pede pra dormir com eles? — perguntou Sehun como se não fosse nada.

— Não quero invadir o espaço privado deles, e outra coisa, pensei naquilo que você me disse, na faculdade, sobre dar uma chance pra se apaixonar por eles e tudo mais, aí eu acabei cedendo aos dois e depois rolou um clima estranho, eles ficaram excitados, depois disso eles foram “dormir” se é que me entende. E se isso acontecer e eu tiver que voltar pro mesmo quarto que eles? Não sei se estou pronto pra transar com eles assim, eu tenho considerado, mas não sei...

— Você tem sorte que não é só um, e sim dois, eu disse eles são sensíveis. Luhan perto do cio se me via sem camisa ficava assim. Como não tinha ninguém pra aliviar ele ficava, ou emotivo, chorando por tudo, ou estressado, matando cachorro a grito. Até eu entender que eles precisam ser estimulados até o fim, eu sofri bastante... — disse Sehun se lembrando.

— Eu sei, mas... Eu não consigo, eu não me vejo... — disse ele hesitante — Eu gosto deles sabe, eu ando sentindo umas coisas estranhas, mas temo estar confundindo um desejo de proteção com desejo sexual — disse ele com a voz pesarosa.

— Você não disse que ficou de pau duro ouvindo eles gemerem seu nome no banheiro? — disse Sehun fazendo Chanyeol ficar vermelho, e Kyungsoo e Baekhyun que escutavam no corredor também. Os híbridos receberam um olhar em aprovação de Luhan que sorriu pra eles.

— Sim, mas ... Não sei Sehun isso é complexo demais — ele ainda estava hesitante.

— Se complicou já virou amor — Sehun riu.

— Talvez esteja mesmo, só o tempo pode dizer — disse ele levantando e guardando as coisas na geladeira, enquanto os três híbridos correram para o quarto de maneira silenciosa para se trocarem rapidamente.

No quarto debateram sobre o que tinham escutado, Luhan principalmente, aconselhando-os sobre o que deveriam fazer. Nesse momento Kyung foi pego em sua contradição, no começo não queria se entregar pra Chanyeol, agora mesmo que algumas semanas depois, estava até se afeiçoando, não se via mais sem os carinhos do humano. Neste momento odiou ser um Hibrido, odiou sua natureza dependente e em silêncio começou a chorar, recebendo olhares estranhos pela repentina mudança de humor, mas logo foi aconchegado no abraço dos dois Híbridos, seu melhor amigo, Baekhyun e o recém conhecido híbrido de coelho.

Por serem híbridos tudo ficou mais fácil, se sentia acolhido ali entre os dois, entre o abraço deles seu olhar se encontrou com o de Baekhyun e pareceu tão certo estar ali, no abraço daquele que lhe era tão íntimo, que seu coração falhou. Baekhyun vendo o outro no conflito interno com os olhos avermelhados sob a lente do óculos redondo, e as bochechas vermelhas pelo tanto de emoção que sua mente transbordava, sentiu seu coração acelerar, e as famosas borboletas no estômago que ele havia lido em livros de romances tediosos que tinham no pet shop. Presos no olhar um do outro os dois apertaram-no mais forte fazendo Kyungsoo desabar de vez.

— Ei, estamos aqui pra você — acalentou Baekhyun com sua voz suave e seus olhos azuis transmitindo carinho, seu coração estava acelerado, e o cheiro de noz moscada do outro lhe causava uma certa excitação.

— Se quiser contar pra nós o que está sentindo, talvez possamos te ajudar — disse Luhan passando a mão pelas costas desnuda.

— Kyung se sente estranho.

— Como que você se sente estranho? — perguntou Baek ainda abraçando ele, sentindo a sensação boa que Kyung lhe passava.

— Kyung se sente estranho por que nós, fugimos do pet shop, aí ele achou a gente, e tipo... Não era pra gente se apaixonar por ele, nem ele por nós — enquanto isso Sehun e Chanyeol escutavam atrás da porta fechada do quarto — agora estamos fazendo de tudo pra agradar ele. E se ele for mau? Se ele estiver apenas ganhando a nossa confiança pra que depois possa abusar de nós sempre que quiser? Ou nos torturar, sei lá? — ele foi interrompido pelos próprios soluços, e desabou mais uma vez nos braços de Baekhyun, segurando com as mãos trêmulas os braços do rapaz felino como se fosse sua única proteção.

— Acho que ele não é assim, Sehun é um bom dono e uma boa pessoa, acho que ele não falaria com o Chanyeol se ele fosse maléfico assim — Chanyeol queria entrar no quarto e tirar isso a limpo, mas Sehun o impediu, deixando que os híbridos conversassem — Não vejo problema nenhum em se entregar para o Chanyeol — disse olhando os rostos dos dois Híbridos — e outra, se ele tratar vocês mal tem um quarto pra vocês em casa sempre que precisar. Eu também tenho um telefone celular, podem me ligar e eu faço o favor de avisar o Sehun e ele come o Chanyeol na porrada — disse Luhan tranquilizando Kyungsoo. Atrás da porta Sehun sorria orgulhoso do seu híbrido.

— Vamos, eles devem estranhar a demora — alarmou Baekhyun — Amor, você está melhor? — disse ele olhando no fundo dos olhos grandes e protegidos pelos óculos redondos do outro híbrido.

— Kyung está melhor, obrigado Baek. — sussurrou passando a mão no rosto do outro híbrido e sorrindo enquanto fechava os olhos. Seu nariz ainda estava avermelhado, mas não havia lágrimas em seu rosto, pois Baekhyun fez o favor de secar todas com seus dedos.

Assim eles saíram do quarto e andaram até a sala em silêncio, Chanyeol tentou disfarçar que não tinha ouvido a conversa deles três e mostrou um semblante de preocupação para o Kyung. Esperou que eles se aproximassem e os outros três fossem conversar; Luhan, Sehun e Baekhyun estavam organizando as roupas trazidas por Luhan enquanto os dois ficavam apoiados no balcão da cozinha, sem perder tempo Chanyeol abraçou Kyung.

— Tá tudo bem Kyung? — perguntou ele preocupado.

— O Kyung está bem, sim. — respondeu com a voz embargada.

— Se quiser contar por que estava chorando eu estou aqui — ele fez uma pausa direcionando a cabeça pra baixo, buscando o olhar do híbrido — você sente saudade do pet shop?

— Não, não de forma alguma, Kyung não sente falta de lá — disse ele olhando para outro lugar e fazendo biquinho. — Kyung não quer falar por que estava chorando, só abraça bem o Kyung tá bom? — disse ele encostando a cabeça no peitoral do humano e olhando os três arrumando as coisas.

— Kyung — chamou Chanyeol.

— Hum — ronronou levantando a visão.

— Você é muito fofo e... — ele pausou, sentia seu coração sambar o carnaval inteiro dentro do peito, neste momento ele simplesmente jogou sua heterossexualidade pela janela e estava decidido a pensar no que as contrações desconfortavelmente boas no seu estômago lhe mandava fazer, mas assim não o fez.

Os corações de ambos estavam acelerados, Kyung via o rosto envergonhado do humano com aquele sorriso cheio de dentes e as bochechas vermelhas por de trás dos óculos grande e dourado. Ele se sentiu amado, da mesma forma que sentiu quando Baekhyun havia o amparado a pouco, e foi uma sensação ótima, com isso sorriu levemente.

Voltando a realidade com o chamado de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo foi até os dois Híbridos e ajeitou o boné e sua máscara. As caudas dos dois felinos já estavam dentro das roupas onde ninguém poderia vê-las, e logo Luhan conduziu o grupo até o carro de Sehun.

No carro, Chanyeol sentado entre os dois híbridos, ambos se aconchegando nele, embora fosse verão. O mesmo não se importava com o calor por mais que o ar condicionado do carro fosse potente a temperatura no banco de trás estava alta. Baekhyun estava com a mão na coxa do humano enquanto olhava atento a rua, e Kyungsoo encostado com a cabeça no ombro do Park, esperando que chegassem logo.

— Vocês pensam em fazer algo? Tipo, não gosto de ficar só em casa, achei que vocês estavam se sentindo entediados — perguntou Luhan olhando para eles no banco de trás.

— Ah! A gente não tem documentação, então não podemos fazer nada ainda, mas eu queria fazer algum curso igual ao do Chanyeol? — respondeu Baekhyun intensificando o aperto com sua mão na coxa do humano — gosto de números, e também de jogos de computador, ele me mostrou um bem legal essa semana.

— O Kyung quer lidar com livros, talvez escrever um? Ou quem sabe editar um livro pra um escritor, tenho gostado bastante de ler ultimamente. — Kyung complementou a resposta de Baekhyun com sua opinião, fazendo Chanyeol conhecer um pouco mais deles.

— Por que vocês não têm identidade? — com isso Luhan virou quase seu corpo para o fundo do sedã de cor escura e de modelo mais atual possível.

— Nós fugimos do petshop, então, não temos a certidão para que nosso dono tire documentos para nós... — respondeu Baekhyun apertando sua roupa em nervosismo.

Luhan estava sem reação, mas logo entendeu, pois o petshop não era o melhor dos lugares, e talvez eles sofressem bastante lá.

— Mas talvez Chanyeol devesse levar vocês lá e comprar vocês... — jogou ele no ar voltando a se sentar normalmente.

— Acho que eu concordo com você, docinho — falou Sehun de modo bobinho para Luhan — Vocês não pretendem sair da casa de Chanyeol? — perguntou o humano no volante olhando para eles pelo retrovisor.

Os dois fizeram que não com a cabeça em resposta e sem perceber Chanyeol estava sorrindo.

— Então Park, você deve comprar eles, ainda esse final de semana.

— O que vocês acham? — perguntou Chanyeol olhando os dois em alternado.

— Kyung gostaria de ter um dono como você — falou de forma meiga

Baekhyun não respondeu, apenas se jogou em Chanyeol e beijou sua bochecha. Em três semanas os dois se sentiram seguros como nunca haviam se sentido e também experimentado sensações ótimas entre si e com o humano que lhes ofereceu abrigo. E de fato, o Park sempre foi muito respeitoso com ambos e por mais que a pontinha de insegurança rondasse o coração dos dois felinos eles poderiam contar com Luhan e aparentemente com Sehun a qualquer momento.

A partir daquele instante Chanyeol passou considerar a ideia da adoção, porém com um certo receio de estar cometendo um erro ou avançando as coisas rápido demais.

O caminho soou tranquilo. Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam de modo mais íntimo, pois o humano segurava em sua cintura trazendo o híbrido pra mais perto de si, enquanto Kyungsoo estava apenas segurando o braço de Chanyeol enquanto o humano por sua vez fazia um carinho com os dedos na perna do híbrido, coberta pelo tecido do jeans preto que ele vestia.

— Antes de descer, preciso saber algo de vocês — falou Luhan olhando para os dois enquanto virava o rosto no banco da frente, Sehun estava estacionando o carro então não tinham problemas com o trânsito. — vocês tem quantos anos?

— Eu tenho 5 — respondeu Baekhyun

— Kyung tem 4 — falou Kyungsoo de forma tímida, mas ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

— Não... Vocês entenderam errado — falou Luhan levando a mão ao cinto de segurança e o retirando —, estou falando da idade humana de vocês, tem lojas que vamos onde menores não podem entrar — Luhan sorrindo maliciosamente complementou.

— Eu tenho vinte e dois anos, na idade humana. — Baekhyun falou após contar nos dedos e comparar com a contagem humana de idade.

— Kyung tem vinte anos.... Talvez mais, fazendo de cabeça é difícil. — o híbrido respondeu se pondo a contar como Baekhyun fez e confirmou que estava tudo certo.

— O Baekhyun tem a mesma idade do Chanyeol — pensou em tom alto Sehun após ter desligado o carro.

— Me sinto menos culpado, vocês parecem tão mais novos... — falou Chanyeol sorrindo sobre eles

— Sehun — falou Luhan categórico estendendo a mão — você também Chanyeol, dá o cartão e a senha — continuou ele de modo imperativo com os dois híbridos atrás de si.

— Usem com moderação — disse Sehun entregando um cartão preto e dourado para o híbrido de orelhas compridas e cabelo branco.

— A senha está escrita no cartão — demostrou Park entregando para o híbrido — Não perca.

— Podem gastar, o Chanyeol é tão rico quanto eu — disse Sehun fazendo um carinho na cabeça de seu híbrido.

— Vamos garotos, temos compras a fazer — falou Luhan eufórico quase pulando de alegria, puxando os dois, com os braços entrelaçados. — A propósito, não sigam a gente, nos encontrem na praça de alimentação, no final vocês carregarão as sacolas enquanto vamos ao cinema.

Os dois olharam de boca aberta para Luhan que sorria abertamente.

— Baby, o que você irá fazer? — disse Sehun fazendo Luhan parar de sorrir e ficar vermelho.

— Assunto de híbrido, vamos só comprar, quando vocês chegarem em casa vão ver o que compramos. Fique tranquilo senhor, dará tudo certo.

— Luhan vem cá — chamou Chanyeol — mais perto — se contentou em falar no ouvido do coelho. — eles são foragidos, em hipótese alguma deixe eles saírem sem boné ou sem máscara ok? — Luhan assentiu e eles entraram no shopping sendo seguidos pelos dois humanos.

— Garotos, pra praça de alimentação — apontou Luhan olhando para ambos que disfarçavam atrás de si como se não fossem com eles — ‘Tô falando sério, gente.

Os dois olharam e fizeram uma cara de desapontamento e rumaram para a praça de alimentação.

— Luhan, onde você vai levar o Kyung? — perguntou o híbrido um pouco embolado pela máscara que usava para proteger seu rosto.

— Vamos começar com básico, roupa íntima — disse ele puxando os dois rapazes para uma loja de roupas masculinas.

Não poderiam provar as cuecas mas passaram um bom tempo escolhendo modelos distintos e cores diferenciadas, depois na mesma loja passaram para roupas de verdade, embora eles tivessem travas do que usar, Kyung principalmente, não usava nada muito apertado, ou não gostava de nada assim, Luhan sempre incentivando os dois a vestirem roupas mais grudadas ao corpo, e nisso com os três dentro do provador estavam num dilema com o Kyung que não queria usar uma calça skinny pois ela demarcava em excesso seu corpo.

— Olha essa cintura — disse Luhan tirando a camisa de Kyung e apertando firme o lugar — você tem uma cintura linda, fininha, uma bunda linda também, ficaria linda essa calça em você. Fica lindo você tá usando ela, não é Baek? — perguntou ele dando espaço para o outro híbrido.

Baekhyun sem muita paciência virou Kyung de lado, se aproximando como num abraço, o híbrido de cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel estava até mesmo olhando para o outro felino acinzentado.

— Olha para o espelho Kyung — chamou o híbrido com cautela dando um beijo na testa dele — tá vendo isso daqui? — disse segurando a bunda dele com as duas mãos, e puxando pra cima fazendo-o empinar — se você quer que ele veja tudo isso, você precisa usar uma calça assim, que mostre tudo isso, oras. Acho que uma calça feminina iria ficar mais bonito.

— Kyung usando roupas femininas? — perguntou ele com a voz sumindo por causa da vergonha.

— Híbridos podem usar as roupas que quiserem, na verdade todos podem, principalmente nós — disse Luhan.

— O Kyung quer essa calça — ele ainda estava preso entre as mãos de Baekhyun, que lhe apertavam de maneira possessiva, logicamente ele gostava disso. 

— Então vamos, temos que ver algumas camisetas agora — saíram do provador, com outros homens os olhando estranho.

Ali, naquela loja, ainda compraram mais algumas roupas, pouca coisa, porque os dois estavam acanhados, diferente de Luhan. O coelho os levou até a próxima loja, uma loja de roupas femininas e dessa vez eles se surpreenderam, mas adoraram. As roupinhas rosa e azul em tons pastéis, Luhan enchia a cesta de roupas e mais roupas: calcinhas e meias calças, saias curtas, calças bem apertadas e shorts; tudo isso com exceção das roupas íntimas seria provado pelos três.

Acompanhados da vendedora eles foram para o provador, por ser uma loja de alta classe, os provadores eram salas onde haviam um sofá para convidados e um espelho gigante. Ali os três revezavam as provas vendo combinações ideais, além de que se serviam ou não. Após diversas roupas escolhidas e descartadas eles em fim terminaram a prova de roupas, escolhendo várias peças e descartando bem mais que a quantidade inicial de roupas adquiridas. Saíram dali carregando sacolas e sacolas e foram em direção a um quiosque de maquiagem.

— Isso é realmente necessário? — dessa vez foi Baekhyun que estava inseguro — Quer dizer, nós já gastamos uma nota — emendou ele tentando amenizar a situação, e tendo concordância do outro Híbrido.

— Gente, vocês não conhecem a família do Chanyeol? Ele é rico, tanto quanto o Sehun, então não pensem muito sobre gastar por que pelo que Sehun me disse, ele recebe uma mesada alta, e não gasta quase nada do que ganha, então ele tem muito dinheiro guardado. Agora vamos que vão ensinar vocês a se maquiarem.

Passaram no quiosque enquanto a mulher passava os produtos nas peles de ambos, Luhan observava tudo e tirava fotos mandando para Sehun, logicamente Sehun mostrava a Chanyeol, como aquela foto que Luhan tirou dos dois Híbridos vestindo a cinta-liga por cima da cueca com as meias sete oitavos; Baek usava uma de cor preta e Kyung uma de cor branca, ambos se olhando no espelho com os glúteos encostados com as caudas se entrelaçando.

— Meu deus não quero nem saber o que você faz com o seu híbrido — falou Chanyeol olhando a foto sem nem desviar, estava impressionado com os dois, tão lindos de uma forma que Chanyeol jamais viu.

Seu coração estava acelerado e suas bochechas estavam rosadas.

— Pelo visto alguém vai brincar hoje na hora que chegar em casa — Sehun sorrindo malicioso lançou a frase ao maior

— Não irá acontecer nada — disse Chanyeol vermelho, seu ventre havia despertado pelas fotos enviadas, e seu coração acelerado vendo ambos tão bonitos e sensuais, ele ainda sentia peso na consciência, mas não tanto quanto antes... Agora junto ao temor havia uma vontade contrastante de beijar os dois híbridos.

— Aham, vou fingir que acredito — sarcasmo era palatável em sua voz — Mas você sabe que a situação do Baekhyun informa que o cio dele está próximo né? — disse ele encarando a reação de surpresa do outro.

— Como assim? — falou o Park comendo uma batata frita tentando não parecia tão assustado.

— Geralmente petshops tendem a vender híbridos cuja a data do cio esteja mais próximo, para que o híbrido conheça seu dono e logo depois tenha estímulos pra transar com ele... — Chanyeol estava horrorizado.

— Quer dizer que eles são só instrumentos sexuais? — exaltou ele, era possível ver a raiva em seu rosto, veias na sua testa palpitando, como suas mãos fechadas em punhos rígidos, ao seu ponto de vista isso era indignante.

— Não, você sabe que eles são totalmente humanos, entretanto veem eles como aparelhos de prazer e só, então fazem isso. Como Baekhyun foi vendido primeiro talvez seu cio esteja mais próximo, semanas ou dias, não sei... Luhan entrou no cio depois de um mês que já estava em casa, então... — Sehun deixou a frase em aberto presumindo que Chanyeol fosse entender seu raciocínio.

— Você acha que eu devia perguntar sobre isso pra ele? — perguntou Chanyeol comendo mais batata frita, um pouco inseguro com a resposta.

— Lógico que sim, é do corpo dele que estamos falando — disse ele como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

— Sim, claro... — Chanyeol estava nervoso com a conversa.

— Eu sei que parece estranho, mas, é só questão de tempo pra você se acostumar. Mas eu te digo, se você passar o cio com ele e com Kyung também, você não vai ter como se livrar deles depois, o vínculo de um híbrido que se forma no cio é quase como um casamento, eles vão ficar territoriais e um pouco ciumentos mas nada de mais, e caso se torne um problema existe psicólogos — disse ele rindo.

Enquanto isso os três híbridos estavam devidamente maquiados, embora Kyung e Baek escondessem seu rosto com a máscara e o boné, eles estavam devidamente fabulosos. Os contornos e adornos feitos em seus rostos com os produtos tornou suas características mais marcantes e mais sensuais ainda, mantendo o clima inocente que eles tinham.

Andando pelo shopping com milk shake em mãos, repletos de sacolas, eles pararam numa loja de calçados, nesse momento Luhan viu exatamente os gostos dos rapazes, gostavam de estilos menos chamativos, principalmente Kyungsoo que optava sempre por calçados mais vintage, com cores neutras, já Baek adorava azul e suas diversas alterações de tons, até mesmo se arriscou em amarelo ou vermelho, no final optando pelo rosa pastel. Acrescentando mais sacolas a ostentação que estavam fazendo, atraindo olhares pela quantidade de sacolas nos braços dos três, assim, Luhan cansado de carregar peso ligou para Sehun.

Eles não contavam com o fato de que o trabalho de divulgação do petshop onde os dois felinos estavam era boa demais, e três rapazes estavam seguindo-os. Com um papel em mãos o trio olhava para eles e suas fotos no folheto, sorriam, pois a recompensa era alta. O trio de híbridos estavam sendo seguido desde o estande de maquiagem, onde eles estavam sem máscaras, era possível ver seus rostos, pois o estande era aberto e por isso os três viram que eram os híbridos procurados.

Ligando para Sehun, Luhan estava encaminhando com eles para o ponto alto do passeio.

— Oi, bebê — atendeu o humano na hora.

— Vocês estão onde? — disse Luhan se dirigindo a enorme praça de alimentação.

— Na praça de alimentação — Sehun respondeu olhando para todas as direções em busca do seu Híbrido.

— Estou indo aí, mantenha-se na linha. Quando eu chegar eu peço pra você levantar.

— Ok — disse ele logo avisando para Chanyeol a situação.

Logo mais os três chegaram a praça e Luhan pediu a Sehun que se levantasse, eles logo acharam a dupla de humanos andando apressados até eles, logo mais, Chanyeol e Sehun acharam os três ficando surpresos com a quantidade de sacolas dos três, Chanyeol principalmente, pois não estava acostumado a gastar altas quantias.

— Vocês estão bem? — perguntou Sehun aos três.

— Sim, precisamos que vocês levem isso pro carro, separem o que é meu do que é deles, tenho que passar em dois lugares com eles aí acabamos.

— Depois vamos pra casa ok? — disse Sehun olhando para Chanyeol.

— Compra comida pra mim, cê sabe do jeito que eu gosto né? — perguntou Luhan já se virando.

— Sei sim.

— O que vocês vão querer? — perguntou Chanyeol.

Os dois olharam pela vasta gama de restaurantes que podiam escolher, e como bons híbridos de gato, escolheram um restaurante de frutos do mar, pediram algo com muito peixe, de preferência atum e salmão, e depois batata frita.

— Parece que o estereótipo é real — disse Sehun.

— Mal sabem eles que ...

— Peixe é a sua comida favorita, depois de pizza.

— Amo um melhor amigo — disse Chanyeol abraçando Sehun.

— Para de boiolagem, deixa isso só para os dois, vamos levar as coisas deles, mas antes, pedir a comida. — Assim eles foram.

Enquanto isso Luhan caminhava segurando os dois híbridos em direção ao sexshop que ficava no shopping, entrou lá na loja vendo várias roupas, fantasias na verdade, dispostas, como lubrificantes e apetrechos próprios para se inserir nas partes íntimas. Kyungsoo estava envergonhado por estar ali, já Baekhyun se mostrava bem à vontade olhando tudo com seus olhinhos brilhantes e azulados.

— Luhan o que me dá a honra de aparecer por aqui — diz o Lojista.

— Oi Shin, esses são Baekhyun e Kyungsoo vim trazer eles aqui pra que comprassem algo pra se satisfazerem, além de fantasias, amo as fantasias dessa loja.

— Oi, vocês são Híbridos como o Luhan? — perguntou ele vendo os dois tirarem os bonés, tendo a resposta com seus próprios olhos — Bom e o que desejam.

— Kyung se sente desconfortável... — disse ele olhando vários pênis de borracha.

Baekhyun viu um, um pouco grande com algumas veias espalhadas e a cabeça rosada e foi correndo mostrar para o Kyung.

— Você acha que o do Chan seria assim? — perguntou ele para o Kyung que ao ver o utensílio na mão de Baekhyun se aproximou.

— Não interessa ao Kyung saber — ele estava com as bochechas vermelhas e mãos trêmulas, se afastando enquanto Luhan e o Lojista riam.

— Vamos Kyungsoo, eu sei que você imagina — falou Baekhyun com seu sorriso maldoso, se aproximando ainda mais.

Quando o menor foi encurralado na prateleira, ao mísero descuido, vários tipos de pintos de borracha caíram em cima dele que só fez gritar de susto e nojo

— Posso tirar foto e enviar para o Chanyeol pra perguntar, o que acham? — perguntou Luhan sacando seu celular — seria legal se vocês fizessem uma pose — disse ele puxando o item da mão de Baekhyun e fazendo Kyungsoo segurar mesmo com cara de nojo — aproximem os dois.

— Kyung acha bom averiguar a situação, talvez seja parecido — disse com curiosidade mista com um desejo.

Neste momento Luhan colocou o dildo entre os dois rostos, enquanto ajeitou as mãos do Kyung e do Baekhyun para que se entrelaçassem enquanto seguram a base do objeto, ali em meio ao sorriso de Baekhyun e o olhar tímido de Kyungsoo ele bateu a foto e enviou a Sehun, escrevendo a mensagem “eles querem saber se o pau do Chanyeol é assim, disseram que só vão comprar se for igual ao pau do Park”.

Sehun já tinha deixado as coisas no carro e já estava com o pedido de Luhan em mãos, esperando que o pedido de Chanyeol fosse finalizado, seu celular vibrou; vendo que era mensagem de Luhan, abriu na hora e logo sorriu com a foto, na verdade gargalhou.

— Park, você vai se surpreender.

— O que aconteceu, eles estão bem? — pergunto ele já levando as mãos à cabeça em preocupação.

— Sim, sim. Luhan levou eles no sexshop — o rosto do Park surpreso foi a melhor coisa que Sehun poderia ver, rachou o bico, gargalhando alto na mesa esperando a senha sair.

— O que eles fizeram? — perguntou Chanyeol.

— Olha a foto depois lê a mensagem — disse segundo rindo antecipadamente.

Chanyeol ficou vermelho com a foto dos rostos dos dois lados a lado, sendo separados por um dildo, apertando-lhes as bochechas. O rosto tímido de Kyungsoo e o sorriso sacana de Baekhyun, conseguia imaginar a cena acontecendo consigo sem sombras de dúvidas, seu ventre fisgou e a excitação já era inevitável, mas se limitou a sorrir e responder ao amigo.

— Podem falar pra comprar, é parecido — disse ele com um sorriso maroto e cruzando as pernas para que Sehun não visse o volume nas calças.

Sehun avisou por mensagem que Chanyeol tinha adorado a foto e mandou que comprassem. Só que Luhan era muito curioso então perguntou ao vendedor:

— Senhor quantos centímetros tem esse? — perguntou ele pensando se seria maior que o do Sehun.

— Ele tem 22 centímetros — disse ele arrancando surpresa de Luhan, mas não era maior que o do Sehun, nem de longe superava os 24 centímetros do Sehun.

— Bom vamos levar esse, e aquelas calcinhas ali — disse ele apontando para uma prateleira com diversas calcinhas fazendo o lojista pegar várias e trazerem aos olhos dos rapazes.

Haviam de várias cores, Kyung optava pelas cores escuras, em consequência, Baekhyun optava pelas cores claras. Um era o contraste com o outro, escolhiam vários modelos até que Kyung já mais à vontade no lugar foi olhar as outras coisas.

— Kyung quer essa coleira aqui — disse apontando pra uma coleira bordô de couro

— Então leva — disse Luhan — traz pra podermos passar no caixa.

Compraram após isso lubrificantes e camisinha já que híbridos mesmo homens engravidaram, então queriam estar precavidos. Desse jeito foram finalmente para o carro, após Baekhyun e Kyungsoo reclamarem que estavam com fome.

Foi nesse momento que Luhan percebeu que estavam há 5 horas no shopping, sem comer nada além de um milk shake.

Entendeu os dois andando de braços dados com ele em meio às sacolas e tudo mais, andaram pelo shopping conversando algumas coisas impuras e infames, rindo como três adolescentes que se conheciam a vida toda. Kyungsoo tinha, definitivamente, confiado em Luhan, e o próprio coelho lhe incentivava a confiar em Chanyeol falando que eles logo transariam e claro que Baekhyun estava ansioso para provar as roupas vestidas. Queria falar com Chanyeol e irritar Kyungsoo com o pinto de borracha, ele estava quase tirando o dildo pra fora da sacola pra esfregar no rosto do outro, mas sua ética e sua moral não lhe permitiram.

Ao encontrarem os dois na saída do shopping toda excitação sumiu, tanto de Baekhyun quanto Kyungsoo, os dois foram brutalmente segurados pelo trio que seguia eles desde quando retiraram as máscaras do rosto, pela primeira vez, no estande de maquiagem. Estavam apertando e arrastando tanto Kyungsoo quanto Baekhyun, diante dos olhos de Chanyeol e Sehun. As sacolas estavam sendo jogadas no chão enquanto os dois felinos tentavam se soltar dos dois que os seguravam, seus adereços já tinham sido arrancados para que todos soubessem que eles eram híbridos. Kyungsoo até conseguiu arranjar o braço do garoto que o segurava, mas o humano voltou a lhe apertar, dessa vez segurando firme sua cauda dentro da calça jeans que vestia.

Num impulso rápido Chanyeol correu até os dois Híbridos, mas um dos três rapazes deu um soco certeiro no rosto do maior.

— Chanyeol! — gritou Baekhyun, estendendo a mão ao humano.

Kyungsoo apenas o olhou com seus óculos redondos e tortos, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do hibrido enquanto ele arranhava o rapaz que lhe segurava.

— Você fica quietinho aí — falou um dos três para Chanyeol. — vamos levar eles ao petshop, depois vocês podem fazer o que vocês quiserem só quero a recompensa deles, ok?

E assim Chanyeol resolveu acompanhar eles com olhares aflitos, os dois híbridos resolveram não lutar com eles, pois Chanyeol estava os acompanhando com o olhar. O pedido de socorro que os olhos de ambos os híbridos passavam era doloroso. E assim Chanyeol viu que não queria perder seus dois felinos.

Quando os dois foram levados Chanyeol olhou pra Sehun e a comunicação fora rápida, quase instantânea, ambos entraram no carro e Sehun seguiu em alta velocidade atrás do veículo que levava os híbridos ao petshop. Chanyeol evitava pensar sobre o quão aterrorizados os dois estavam e queria que tudo estivesse bem com ambos.

Isso serviu para que ele tivesse a certeza de que ele deveria comprar ambos os híbridos, ele não queria passar por isso de novo nem queria que os dois sofressem mais... Chanyeol estava terminantemente decidido a só sair do petshop com os dois de volta.

Assim que o carro de Sehun parou o Park pulou para fora, vendo o petshop. Era um lugar bonito, mas ele não tinha tempo pra observações profundas, apenas queria ver se seus dois felinos estavam bem e assim que rompeu as portas. Rapidamente viu os dois híbridos chorosos correndo até si e lhe abraçando, ambos tremiam, e Baekhyun era quem mais estava assustado, chorava copiosamente nos braços de Chanyeol, assustando todos ali.

— Senhor, um médico aguarda para vê-los — a atendente falou para o Park, mas ele não soltou os híbridos.

— Chanyeol! Não deixa eles levarem o Kyung e o Baek — pediu o híbrido com as orelhas baixas e seus olhos cor de mel assumindo tons avermelhados pelo choro.

— Senhor — chamou a atendente novamente — Você não é o dono deles, você não pode ter esse tipo de contato com eles — ela falava calmamente...

— Eu quero saber o preço! — gritou Chanyeol, se aproximando do balcão da atendente.

— O Kyungsoo não tem propostas, mas o Baekhyun tem uma para finalização, inclusive chamamos o comprador para que ele desse a finalização das papeladas, visto que a fuga dos dois atrasou sua compra.

— Quanto ele pagou? Eu cubro — Chanyeol estava visivelmente alterado, seus punhos batiam no granito do balcão onde a mulher se encolhia a cada palavra dada. Seu rosto estava vermelho e as veias estavam saltadas.

Naquele momento o médico chegou segurando ambos os híbridos que tentaram de todo jeito sair de perto do homem vestido de branco, clamavam por Chanyeol, Sehun e até mesmo Luhan. O híbrido de coelho correu tentando ajudar, mas outro médico apareceu separando-o dos dois felinos. Sehun não podia fazer nada, afinal, seus pais tinham contato com advogados e caso ele ou Chanyeol fizesse algo mais grave isso podia ser usado contra si.

As lágrimas brotaram no rosto do humano que viu os dois sendo arrancados de seus braços e sendo levados a clínica da unidade.

— Quando o senhor que comprou o Byun Baekhyun chegar você dá seu lance pelo hibrido. — ditou a atendente, se recompondo e mostrando o acento a eles ali.

Pouco tempo depois o médico voltou falando a com a atendente e o gerente que ali olhavam Chanyeol aflito.

— Os dois ainda estão virgens — quando o gerente levantou as mãos aos céus e agradeceu, a raiva inflamou o corpo de Chanyeol, ele queria pular no pescoço do homem naquele exato momento. Punhos cerrados, veias saltadas, e maxilar rígido era o que compunha o visual do humano naquele momento, o Park soava e sentia-se quente.

Mas tudo se silenciou quando um homem engravatado cruzou a porta, sua aparência era de alguém na faixa dos 50 ou 60 anos, cabelos brancos, barba bem aparada, ele caminhava com tom de austeridade até o balcão da atendente.

— Encontraram meu hibrido? — falou de forma calma e tranquila.

Vendo a mulher assentir ele sorriu e se pôs a falar novamente.

— Achei que ia precisar processar vocês...

Chanyeol olhou o sujeito de cima em baixo, e riu. Tom de escárnio, era um típico industrial metido a rico, seu terno de segunda e seu relógio que fazia parte de uma das linhas mais baratas da Rolex não mentia, era apenas alguém que tinha dinheiro para o mínimo de luxo, não era igual sua família.

Chanyeol não se gabava do quão rica era sua família, mas apenas pensou em que não teria muito sacrifício em ter os dois de volta.

— Ele não é seu híbrido — falou Chanyeol se levantando e olhando o homem de baixo visto que ele era mais baixo que o Park —, qual foi o seu lance? — perguntou se aproximando com os punhos cerrados vendo o pomo de adão do velho subir e descer num ato repentino de intimidação, mas, seu silêncio e o cheiro do medo enchendo o ambiente era a única coisa que era possível sentir — Vamos, diga! — apressou para que o velho resolvesse fazer algo.

— 55 mil... — ele tremia de medo, sua voz era baixa e falha, toda a postura de petulância e superioridade se esvaiu perto da postura de Chanyeol — 55 mil dólares.

O Park sorriu e olhou pra atendente.

Os híbridos voltaram ao ambiente e ao ver o velho Baekhyun se pôs a chorar, agarrando Kyungsoo. O híbrido de cabelos negros mostrou suas presas e garras ao velho que sob o olhar do Park se intimidou mais ainda.

— Eu pago 500 mil dólares pra cada um. Um milhão no total — falou Chanyeol sorrindo despretensioso, todo seu estresse tinha ido embora. Seus dedos tamborilavam em ansiedade no granito do balcão da atendente.

— Senhor, você vai dar algum lance em cima? — a mulher falou para o velho que engoliu seco.

— Ele não merece esse dinheiro todo.

Naquele momento Chanyeol agarrou o colarinho do terno do velho e o puxou pra cima.

— Calado, sua ratazana de esgoto. Esse Rolex falsificado mostra que você é só mais um arrogante que não tem nem onde cair morto. — soltou o homem no chão e olhou pra mulher — Está finalizado?

O gerente olhou para ele com um sorriso de desdenho e se apoiou no balcão num confronto velado.

— Faremos a verificação do pagamento, viu? Caso ele seja feito de modo errado, você pode ser preso, você tem ciência disso? — sorriu o gerente pra o Park.

Chanyeol abriu sua carteira e retirou um cartão similar ao que tinha dado a Baekhyun no shopping.

— Passa no débito — encarando o gerente Chanyeol ofereceu o cartão a atendente que o olhou para ele com um certo receio estampado em seu rosto

— Antes de confirmar o pagamento tenho que fazer o cadastro — falou a atendente, receosa e possivelmente assustada, suas mãos trêmulas e sua postura encolhida mostravam o medo ou terror que ela estava sentindo.

Chanyeol abriu a carteira e retirou sua identidade junto com uma conta de sua casa para que fosse contabilizada sua residência.

O gerente olhava pelo computador com desejo, mas assim que a mulher colocou a filiação do Park, e cruzou os dados, os olhos do gerente se arregalaram, e tanto Sehun quanto Chanyeol riram de sua expressão, afinal, Chanyeol tinha familiares bem ricos. Embora essa riqueza não fosse aproveitada por si, afinal ele gostava de contabilizar os zeros em sua conta, não sair gastando como se realmente precisasse de tudo do mundo.

Mas, valia a pena gastar pelos dois.

Em apenas três semanas Chanyeol não se via mais sem os híbridos e ele com certeza tinha a definição disso, mas, caso alguém perguntasse, ele afirmaria o contrário sem sombra de dúvidas, diria que é um pouco do seu orgulho misturado com o medo de haver rupturas na relação do trio que estava tão bem nos últimos dias.

A mulher após fazer o cadastro do Park colocou o valor na máquina. O clima estava tenso, o velho olhava ansioso, para que qualquer erro mínimo que fosse Baekhyun seria seu. Kyungsoo abraçava com força seu semelhante, sussurrando que tudo ia ficar bem, apertava Baekhyun contra si como se fosse perde-lo a qualquer momento. Baekhyun chorava abertamente com medo de que fosse vendido para o velho, ele tremia e soluçava enquanto sua cauda se agarrava em Kyungsoo.

Os três que trouxeram os híbridos foram embora assim que receberam o pagamento em dinheiro vivo, foi alto, e eles não se estressariam após o dinheiro estar em suas mãos.

O gerente olhava para o Park, enquanto ele digitava a senha do cartão, e após a confirmação da compra aparecer como mensagem na tela luminosa e o papel sair da máquina, Chanyeol suspirou em alívio, sorrindo para os dois híbridos sentados não muito longe de si. Tinha a plena certeza que esse seria o dinheiro mais bem gasto de sua vida.

— Olha a conta da loja — falou o gerente olhando incrédulo para Chanyeol.

A mulher digitava de modo vívido atrás do saldo da loja, mas quando ela abriu o saldo e viu que o dinheiro estava lá ela sorriu e olhou para o trio que se abraçava e acenou com a cabeça.

O dinheiro estava lá.

Chanyeol se virou para os dois e viu a cena mais uma vez; Kyungsoo, buscando algo em seu olhar que pudesse ser conclusivo, e Baekhyun, encolhido no colo do híbrido chorando como nunca havia visto antes. Mas, assim que o Park abriu os braços Kyungsoo falou para Baekhyun olhar pra frente, e ver o rosto do seu humano favorito sorrindo pra si de modo tão acolhedor.

Não pensou duas vezes em sair correndo e pular em cima de si. Kyungsoo acompanhou os dois com os olhos, sorrindo por finalmente seu melhor amigo, e, seu primeiro amor, achar alguém que lhe amasse. Não esperava que Chanyeol lhe comprasse, ele não se achava tão bonito quanto Baekhyun, não era tão cativante quanto, nem tão incrível quanto o acinzentado, logo, por que seria comprado?

Dúvida essa que durou até Chanyeol chamar por si.

— Vamos, você vem junto — chamou o humano por finalmente seu Híbrido.

— Você... — Kyung não conseguiu terminar pois estava verdadeiramente emocionado, apenas deixou finalmente as lágrimas saírem.

— Sim eu comprei você também, não me imaginaria sem vocês dois — falou o Park sorrindo abertamente. Apenas não ligava para as presenças alheias que olhavam a cena.

Kyungsoo andou apressado até Chanyeol e o abraçou apertado finalmente deixando expor todos os sentimentos presos desde a fuga. Chanyeol não perdeu tempo e com o braço livre pegou ele em seu colo, levantando junto com Baekhyun que chorava ainda. O dia estava realmente sendo cheio para ambos os três.

Sehun e Luhan olhavam com sorrisos bobos a cena, felizes pelo pouco de caos que passaram nas horas anteriores. Já o velho com a cara emburrada saiu da loja, o que fez o ar ficar mais tranquilo.

Com um pouco de tempo Baekhyun parou de chorar e a atendente voltou do lugar onde ficavam os híbridos, a parede de vidro mostrava diversos deles, vestidos com roupas simples, coleiras com seus nomes em cores diferentes. Eles olhavam com curiosidade a cena, mas logo sabiam que a atendente contaria as novidades para eles. Estando de volta ela colocou em cima do balcão um urso de pelúcia branco, e as coleiras com a guia. A coleira do Kyungsoo era preta com detalhes azuis e seu nome esculpido em uma plaquinha pequena e dourada. Já Baekhyun sua coleira era rosa com detalhes em roxo, e seu nome estampado numa plaquinha dourada tal como a de Kyungsoo.

— Kyung sentiu tanta falta dela — disse após ver o urso no balcão.

Ambos estavam chorosos, os humanos tinham que dar tempo para que eles se sentissem dispostos a conversar ainda. Precisando conversar a sós com a atendente, Chanyeol pediu que Luhan levasse os dois para o carro e tanto o híbrido de coelho quanto Sehun prontamente fizeram sem reclamar, Luhan acalmava os dois de maneira que ninguém nunca havia visto.

— Pronto, pode dizer — falou Chanyeol puxando o assunto que a mulher queria trazer à tona.

— Bom, você é o dono deles, então, olhando a ficha deles, o Baekhyun tem alergia a abelhas, e Kyungsoo tem alergia a pelos de cachorro — a mulher lia a informação no computador e ditava para Chanyeol — o cio de Baekhyun vai chegar em duas ou três semanas no máximo, e o do Kyungsoo no próximo mês, dito isso, obrigada por comprar e espero que eles te satisfaçam ao máximo. — ao terminar Chanyeol ficou novamente com raiva, mas dessa vez ele se conteve.

— As certidões por favor — pediu fazendo a mulher arregalar os olhos e pedir desculpas.

A mulher abriu uma porta abaixo da tampa de granito no balcão e lá puxou as duas pastas com o nome de cada um dos híbridos e entregou ao humano.

— Aqui tem as certidões e todos os exames e documentos deles, perdoe meu deslize — pediu ela sorrindo.

— Obrigado — despediu-se com pressa para voltar ao carro.

No automóvel ele mostrou as pastas aos híbridos, que mais uma vez, estavam em lágrimas, mas dessa vez era de felicidade.

— Kyung, olha! A gente vai poder ter identidade agora — sorriu limpando os olhos enquanto encarava sua certidão de compra mostrando-a ao outro híbrido.

— Sim, Kyung poderá ter documentos agora... — deixou a frase sem continuidade pois estava feliz demais para pensar em algo que completasse a frase.

Sorrisos em meio as lágrimas e fungadas, ambos estavam felizes, e principalmente felizes por Chanyeol ser seu dono. Não perceberam que dormiram encostados no corpo do humano.

De volta ao prédio do Park, o humano saiu segurando os dois em seu colo, enquanto Sehun, com a chave de seu apartamento em mãos, andou com Park apressado para que deixasse os dois na cama.

No elevador o silêncio era acolhedor, os olhares que trocou com Sehun era de que tinha feito a coisa certa, embora que tarde demais, dessa vez não havia espaço para dúvidas ainda que não conseguisse dizer que gostasse de ambos, ele sabia o que sentia, e seu coração acelerado e sua felicidade extrema não mentiam.

Ele gostava dos híbridos, de um jeito totalmente romântico.

Já com os dois na sua cama, ele voltou ao térreo com Sehun para que levasse as roupas compradas ao seu apartamento, despediu-se de seu amigo e de Luhan, voltando abarrotado de sacolas. Entrou no apartamento e finalmente reparou na limpeza que o lugar estava, e particularmente no cheiro de morango com noz moscada que já era tão habitual dos dois, agora presente em seu lar, e nunca pareceu tão certo que ele pagasse pelos dois, Park tinha o sentimento de que havia feito o certo em seu coração.

Deixou as sacolas no sofá e foi até o quarto olha-los, seus rostos vermelhos e olhos inchados pelas lágrimas derramadas era fofo, mas o humano nunca mais queria escutar os gritos angustiantes dos dois, nem muito menos ver suas lágrimas de dor escapar de olhos tão perfeitos como ele viu hoje mais cedo.


	7. Acho que eu beijei dois gatinhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, sexta-feira dia de mais um capítulo... 
> 
> Esse é curtinho comparado ao outro anterior, mas é pra mostrar o avanço na dinâmica dos três... Espero que vocês gostem, e lembrem-se, não se esqueçam de comentar 
> 
> Esse capítulo foi betado pela Gabi, que vem fazendo um trabalho incrível comigo aaaaa ❤️❤️❤️

Os dois Híbridos acordaram ainda inebriados. Ambos se depararam com suas coleiras no móvel do lado da cama, suas pastas do petshop. Kyungsoo, o mais desperto, não esperou nem mais um segundo e segurou sua pasta em mãos.

Ele olhava com gana para o amontoado de papéis, trocando olhares com Baekhyun que estava sonolento, com os olhos um pouco inchados. O Do foi incentivado a abrir a pasta, e assim o fez. Puxou lentamente o feixe como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, mas não estava, logo puxou de dentro o primeiro papel, a folha com a gramatura mais pesada e plastificada se revelou brilhando na pouca luz do quarto com a cortina blackout fechada, o ambiente estava apenas com o abajur amarelado.

Como um felino ele conseguiu ler, e o mais chocante foi seu preço de compra, não conhecia alguém que foi comprado por valor tão caro, as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, a verdade estava na sua cara.

Chanyeol o amava...

Mas como sempre, Kyungsoo se sabotava, virou para o híbrido debruçado sobre si com a bochecha encostada na sua. Seus lábios encostaram, e sem vergonha Baekhyun puxou o outro para o um beijo, os lábios finos envolveram os do Kyungsoo quando um peteleco foi dado em sua testa.

— Baekhyun, isso é sério! Olha o valor aqui — indicou para o outro — Ele com certeza deve ter pago mais por você.

— Kyungsoo! — chamou o outro saindo de cima de si e parando ao seu lado — Para de falar merda, por favor, não me deixe com dor de cabeça logo cedo.

Kyungsoo estava assustado pois Baekhyun dificilmente ficava com raiva, pensou no que fez a ponto de deixar o outro com raiva, não achou nada, mas ainda com o olhar preso ao híbrido de cabelos acinzentados ele viu o momento que o garoto pegou sua pasta e a abriu sem delicadeza nenhuma, passando a unha pelo papel o rasgando sem o mínimo ressentimento, segurou seu certificado de compra em mãos e o virou para Kyungsoo, com o dedo na direção do valor de compra Baekhyun mostrou que não havia distinção de sentimentos entre os dois para Chanyeol. Os dois foram os híbridos mais caros que aquele petshop havia vendido até então.

— Kyung não entende, Baek — solicitou o rapaz de cabelos negros para o outro.

— Pois eu irei explicar pra você, eu gosto do Chanyeol, não como amigo, eu gosto dele como eu gosto de você, e acho que você gosta dele também — recebeu um afirmativo temeroso de Kyungsoo, seus olhos arriscavam a vazar as lágrimas que iam se acumulando — Então, por que você tem medo?

A pergunta atingiu Kyungsoo de forma certeira, ele esperava por tudo menos isso. Assim, encarando seu tão amado Baekhyun, o Do se permitiu chorar sem resposta pra nada daquilo que lhe fora questionado.

— Ele não vai te tratar igual os híbridos faziam no petshop, não precisa sentir medo dele, eu estou aqui pra te proteger — falou Baekhyun mostrando aquilo que deveria ser músculos definidos, mas era apenas um braço magrelo.

E Kyungsoo gargalhou, quase acordando Chanyeol na sala.

Os dois se levantaram e foram tomar banho, retirar as roupas desconfortáveis de ontem, finalmente deixariam suas caudas livres. Após o banho, na sala, Chanyeol estava dormindo com um semblante nada bom. Os dois estavam apenas com as camisas de Chanyeol vestidas, não usavam roupa íntima, pois após tanto tempo presos ambos chegaram à conclusão que podiam se dar o dia de folga das cuecas.

Baekhyun estava fazendo o café da manhã enquanto Kyungsoo foi falar com Chanyeol, o híbrido sentia que estava abusando demais do humano por o acordar, mas não queria que ele se sentisse pior, ou que ele reclamasse que suas costas estavam doendo, então tocou em seu ombro abaixando o rosto, enquanto suas pernas estavam esticadas a fim de se manter em pé, nesse momento Baekhyun olhou a cena e pegou o celular de Chanyeol na bancada e bateu uma foto.

A forma que a cauda de Kyungsoo mantinha a camisa levantada na traseira mostrando sua bunda era erótica e pervertida, mesmo que Kyungsoo não percebesse, ele conseguia ser bem sexy quando queria.

— Chanyeol — chamou Kyung, fazendo o Park abrir os olhos ainda sonolento.

— Vocês estão bem? — perguntou levantando do sofá.

— Sim, Kyung e Baekhyun estão bem — falou apressado, segurando na mão do humano — vem, vamos pro quarto, você precisa dormir numa cama descente... É o mínimo que o Kyung e o Baek podem fazer por você ter nos comprado. — puxou Chanyeol para que ele levantasse do sofá.

Com dificuldade Kyungsoo conseguiu fazer Chanyeol levantar, a diferença de altura fazia Baekhyun, que olhava a cena, rir.

Chanyeol estava sonolento e se apoiando em Do, o rosto encostado no ombro de Kyungsoo enquanto os braços longos escorriam pelo corpo do híbrido, mas Kyungsoo não conseguia reclamar, ele era grato demais por Chanyeol para que reclamasse, e até estava gostando do peso do outro apoiado em si.

No quarto antes que o híbrido saísse Chanyeol o chamou.

— Kyung, o Baek tá fazendo o café né? — ele perguntou com os cabelos cacheados frente aos olhos, enquanto abraçava um travesseiro.

— Sim Chanyeol — um pouco confuso respondeu, não entendia onde o Park queria chegar.

— Vai lá chamar ele, eu preciso de vocês dois — falou deixando o espaço descansar e cair com a cabeça no colchão macio.

Para melhorar só faltava os seus dois Híbridos, finalmente não precisava se preocupar com mais nada, eles estavam a salvo, e estariam sempre consigo.

Assim que os dois voltaram ao quarto, Baekhyun caminhou até a cama, chacoalhou o ombro do Park para que ele acordasse, não foi preciso muito esforço pois logo o humano acordou e voltou a sentar ajeitando os cabelos para trás numa tentativa falha de retirá-los no rosto. Era fofo, embora o abdômen a mostra tornasse o clima mais erótico do que realmente era, ainda assim Park Chanyeol parecia muito uma criança nesses momentos de letargia. O rapaz colocou os óculos e mesmo assim franziu a vista para que visse os dois felinos na claridade que entrava pelas janelas.

— Venham aqui, preciso de vocês pra dormir — fazendo um bico, mesmo que seu tamanho fosse intimidante, ele estava se mostrando mais carente que ambos os felinos juntos.

Baekhyun foi até as janelas para as fechar enquanto Kyungsoo pegou seu urso de pelúcia e deitou na cama. O Do estava receoso portanto deitou abraçando seu ursinho um pouco distante do humano que parecia estar dormindo mesmo que sentado na cama. Assim que virou de costas para o Park e abraçou Sofia — o ursinho —, Chanyeol o segurou pela cintura se aproximando de Kyungsoo.

O híbrido ficou assustado e se apegou ainda mais no seu urso de pelúcia, mas quando as mãos de Chanyeol subiram para as suas orelhinhas tocando a parte interna, bem próximo da ponta, Kyungsoo foi relaxando mesmo que ainda estivesse com medo. Logo, Baekhyun se juntou a eles na cama e Chanyeol soltou uma mão de Kyungsoo e acolheu Baekhyun que vinha para seus braços por vontade própria.

Baekhyun tinha medo de que Chanyeol mudasse, ou que ele forçasse coisas com eles. Todos os três tinham medo, o Park tinha medo do arrependimento, ou da incerteza dos sentimentos dos dois por si, pois ele finalmente tinha certeza dos sentimentos eles, não queria que tudo fosse em vão.

Ao acolher ambos em seus braços Chanyeol sorriu. Kyungsoo que estava virado para o humano e também Baekhyun olhavam o rosto do Park tentando entender o que se passava com ele, entretanto, nem foi preciso perguntar.

— Eu fiquei feliz quando comprei vocês — ele estava retirando os óculos e colocando no móvel ao lado da cama — Fiquei com medo de que nunca mais ver vocês novamente — segredou baixinho alternando o olhar entre ambas as orbes azuis e cor de mel que o encaravam. — Acho que eu estou gostando de vocês... Mas antes de apressar respostas, vamos dormir, minhas costas estão quebradas. Quero dormir nesse colchão pra ver se elas endireitam.

Ele trouxe os dois, para que ficassem mais próximos de si, afagando as orelhas de ambos e antes de realmente deixar a sonolência lhe embalar, Park deu um selar na testa de cada um.

As reações foram diferentes Kyungsoo sorriu, finalmente, algo estava no lugar, ou no mínimo entrando nos eixos, logo se aconchegou abraçando Sofia. Já Baekhyun estava assustado pois tecnicamente ele não esperava uma confissão tão repentina, com os olhos arregalados os orbes azuis pouco inquietos seu olhar desceu logo para Kyungsoo para ver como ele havia levado a afirmação para si, e logo estava tudo bem. Kyungsoo sorria enquanto se aconchegaram em Chanyeol, então ele se permitiu relaxar e ver até onde isso ia, ele gostava do Park assim como ele gostava de Kyung, e queria ver como seriam as coisas daqui pra frente.

Alguns dias se passaram e a dinâmica do trio estava um pouco estranha, Chanyeol se mostrava mais carente que o normal, junto com Baekhyun que estava mais sensível também, por causa do seu cio próximo, aquele seria o primeiro cio do híbrido e isso o deixava com medo, embora Luhan tenha o tranquilizado bastante e Do também teve uma conversa franca consigo, Baekhyun ainda estava eufórico com a situação.

Naquele meio tempo Chanyeol estava dormindo com os híbridos, e ambos os três tinham situações bem estranhas, junto com desejos um pouco inusitados, como o momento que Baekhyun se pegou olhando por tempo demais os lábios de Chanyeol enquanto eles conversavam, ou o fato de Kyungsoo ficar alisando o abdômen do Park enquanto o humano dormia... Ou até mesmo Chanyeol que gostava de ficar olhando o corpo de ambos e a forma como suas mãos se encaixavam nas cinturas alheias. O clima nos dois dias após a declaração de Chanyeol estava quente.

Já estava de noite, e Chanyeol tinha prometido mostrar um jogo mais atual para Baekhyun, o híbrido tinha terminado a campanha de Final Fantasy 7, jogado Harvest Moon, e até assistido alguns animes na companhia de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, mas, Baekhyun sempre fora insistente em querer jogar os jogos mais novos. Então naquela noite com Baekhyun em seu colo o humano estava mostrando um jogo chamado League of Legends, e o híbrido estava eufórico, a quantidade de coisas que aconteciam na tela num curto espaço de tempo era gigante, mas sem muita coordenação motora, ele era um fiasco no jogo, passando a maior parte do tempo com a tela cinza, mostrando que seu personagem estava morto.

Kyungsoo estava lendo com a poltrona na sacada, era um romance de época, mas estava atento aos barulhos da sala, e não havia nada de estranho acontecendo, mas cansado de permanecer na mesma posição o híbrido se levantou. Estava passando frente a tv, olhando os dois atentos ao notebook com rostos em expectativa, quando Baekhyun gritou, fazendo Kyungsoo, que estava no balcão da cozinha colocando água em seu copo, ficar surpreso.

— Chan, eu matei um! — Gritou eufórico, quase pulando no colo do humano — eu matei um, e sozinho — falou Baekhyun se virando ainda em cima do Park para olhar em seu rosto.

Baekhyun se perdeu no olhar, as orbes negras de Chanyeol e o cabelo apontando em todas as direções, o sorriso do humano, os lábios grossos... Baek sentindo as famosas borboletas no estômago e sua cauda mexendo de maneira bastante rápida, serpenteando pelo vento, o híbrido se aproximou e selou os lábios com o Park, foi um selar curto, e rápido, simples até, coisa do calor do momento. Entretanto o barulho da garrafa caindo na pia da cozinha os chamou a atenção, logo Baekhyun se deu conta do que estava fazendo e ficou vermelho como um tomate.

— Kyungsoo, isso não é nada do que você tá pensando, eu não estou assediando o Baekhyun — Chanyeol falou rápido se embolando nas palavras, mas tinha um olhar de assustado no rosto.

— Kyung viu, tá tudo bem — acalmou o Park embora suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seu pomo de Adão estava subindo e descendo frenético.

Baekhyun se levantou e foi até Kyungsoo e o abraçou, virou ainda com o híbrido em seus braços e sorriu. Segurando a cintura do Do firmemente, Byun resolveu jogar com os dois para ver onde isso chegaria.

— Acho que o Kyung sentiu ciúmes — falou alto olhando para o Park que encarava os dois de modo intenso, principalmente pelas pernas cobertas apenas por meias 5/8 por parte de Kyungsoo, já o Baekhyun estava apenas com a camisa larga de Chanyeol.

Sendo encarado por ambos, não lhe restou nenhuma alternativa, visto que resposta para aquilo ele não tinha. De certo modo Kyungsoo tinha ciúmes do Baekhyun por ser tão extrovertido, mas não iria dizer isso, porém o rubor de seu rosto mostrou tudo.

— Ele realmente está com ciúmes — falou Baek com um risinho — não precisa sentir ciúmes, o Chanyeol pode te beijar também, não é? — falou olhando para o Park que concordou embora também estivesse tímido.

O sorriso maroto de Baekhyun com as presas a mostra enquanto ele acariciava a cintura de Kyungsoo, enquanto o híbrido via os dois tímidos, ele queria apenas matar a vontade de Kyungsoo, e também de Chanyeol. Baek sabia que os dois queriam se beijar, a tensão no ar era palatável, e ele já estava cansado de, apesar da vontade, ambos fugirem um do outro.

Levando Do até próximo ao Park, que estava sentado no sofá, Baekhyun não perdeu tempo e empurrou o híbrido no colo do humano.

— Ei, não faça isso com o Kyung — disse o híbrido com o rosto vermelho olhando para Baekhyun.

Mas quando a sua cintura foi apertada pelas mãos quentes e tão familiares de Chanyeol, suas pernas tremeram, sentindo a respiração alheia próxima ao seu ouvido.

Kyungsoo arrepiou.

Claramente Baekhyun estava se divertindo com tudo isso, pena que seu cio seria primeiro que o do Kyungsoo, o Byun adoraria o ver implorando por si ou por Chanyeol...

— Você quer realmente beijar o Kyung? — perguntou o híbrido se virando e sentando de lado no colo do humano.

— Você não quer? — perguntou Chanyeol recebendo um aceno de aprovação de Baekhyun que olhava a cena querendo acabar com tudo e fazer o Do beijar logo o Park.

E nessa impaciência ele teve uma ideia, sem a atenção de ambos, Baekhyun se aproximou e quando Kyungsoo ia responder Baekhyun apertou a ponta de sua cauda sem piedade alguma.

— Eu... Ah! — gemeu Kyungsoo, levando as mãos até os ombros do Park apertando firme, inconscientemente ele rebolou no colo de Chanyeol. Com mais um aperto ele gemeu novamente — Por... Awww... Favor! — Baekhyun acariciou a cauda de Kyungsoo recebendo um olhar do híbrido que retribuiu apenas com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça — Eu quero te beijar Chan, por favor — pediu o híbrido finalmente recebendo um selar, um selar tranquilo que a medida que Baekhyun ia acariciando sua cauda mais próxima da base o híbrido ia rebolando mais, e gemendo entre os selares até que Chanyeol aprofundou o beijo e foi recebido de bom grado.

Com suas mãos na nuca de Kyungsoo, acariciando os fios um pouco curto, Chanyeol deixou sua língua adentrar a boca do híbrido provando seu hálito fresco e suave, as línguas se entrelaçavam com delicadeza como se ambos estivessem com medo, embora Kyungsoo estivesse gostando bastante, estava todo arrepiado, e tudo piorou para si quando sua orelhinha foi acariciada pelos dedos do humano.

De olhos fechados ele aproveitava a sensação do beijo do Park, das suas línguas brincando uma com as outras, de suas presas raspando no lábio inferior do humano e até da sensação da barba por aparar raspando em seu queixo, ele estava gostando.

Talvez se viciasse, pois era tão bom quanto os beijos de Baekhyun.

Os dois se separaram pela falta de ar, ainda inebriados pelo desejo se olhavam intensamente, mas foi quando o híbrido se ajeitou no colo do humano, que ele sentiu algo duro em sua bunda, e se levantou apressado apontando para a intimidade marcada do Park e Baekhyun riu.

— Isso é completamente normal Kyung, já aconteceu comigo e com você — falou Baekhyun

Antes que o híbrido respondesse, Chanyeol se pôs de pé e foi ao banheiro tomar banho, ele precisava aliviar esse fogo.

Ele realmente estava apaixonado pelos dois.


	8. Acho que um gatinho ficou com febre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente era pra ter um capítulo postado na semana passada e eu não postei, por pura incompetência minha??? Sim, porém vamos manter isso em segredo kkkk 
> 
> Esse capítulo foi betado pela gloriosa Gabi que tem sido minha princesa e me carregado nas costas ultimamente kkkkkk

Depois do banho de Chanyeol, os dois Híbridos foram lavar-se, e a situação estava um pouco estranha, Kyungsoo estava mais calado que o normal, não reclamava das brincadeiras que o acinzentado fazia, mas no banho Baekhyun iria tirar tudo isso a limpo.

Ambos nus no banheiro enquanto a água caia e Baekhyun com delicadeza esfregava as orelhas negras de Kyungsoo, enquanto o outro híbrido estava de olhos fechados murmurando sobre o quão bom era o carinho do dele.

— Kyung, eu tô preocupado com você — afirmou sentimental, fazendo o rapaz com a cabeça cheia de espuma virar para si e lhe encarar com a íris riscada de felino.

— O que o Kyung fez, Baek? — perguntou o felino olhando com inocência para o outro.

— Depois que você beijou o Chan, você ficou estranho — choramingou passando a bucha rosada na pele alva do híbrido sem olhar nos olhos, mas vendo o rosto de surpresa feito pelo rapaz, visão periférica de felinos são especialmente ótimas.

— Kyung estava pensando só, desculpa se eu te preocupei — falou o rapaz fazendo um biquinho e inclinando o rosto com feições tristes enquanto as orelhas abaixadas mostravam o arrependimento.

— Pensando no que, Kyung? — perguntou Baekhyun se abaixando para esfregar as pernas do híbrido — O Chan beija bem? — perguntou vendo o rosto do outro assumir tons vermelhos.

— Muito bem, Kyung se sentiu tão bem... — deixou a frase morrer no ar olhando para o ladrilho de cerâmica no banheiro.

Baekhyun soltou um gritinho animado pela constatação do felino a sua frente, logo se pôs de pé para abraçar-lhe, assim ambos ensaboados apenas se enxaguaram e saíram do banheiro. Kyung fora bombardeado por diversas perguntas sobre o beijo de algumas horas atrás, pois Baekhyun estava eufórico para tocar Chanyeol daquela forma, principalmente depois que começaram a falar sobre o corpo do maior, principalmente das suas mãos grandes e dedos grossos. Ambos não pouparam esforços e imaginação fértil, os pelos da cauda chegaram a ficar eriçados pela excitação que sentiam.

Saíram do banheiro apenas de toalha, andando pela casa em direção ao quarto, Chanyeol estava deitado na cama com fones de ouvidos e olhos fechados, as pernas cruzadas e a respiração lenta. Isso fez os híbridos imaginarem que ele estava em seu sono, mas o Park estava acordando, pensando no beijo que havia acontecido, e que ele também queria beijar Baekhyun da mesma forma. Seu coração batia rápido só de lembrar do cheiro tão suave de noz moscada tão próximo a si. Quando sentiu os cheiros característico dos híbridos Chanyeol abriu os olhos devagar, vendo o momento que ambos retiraram as toalhas da sua cintura, mostrando a nudez orvalhada da pele, o Park estava tão ferrado, seu coração batia acelerado vendo Baekhyun vestir seu pijama branco, e Kyungsoo vestir uma cueca e uma blusa do maior.

Os dois deitaram na cama e logo Chanyeol fingiu que estava dormindo, sendo chamado pelos dois Híbridos, alegando que estavam com fome e que queriam que o Park preparasse algo. O maior teve seus fones retirados e foi tocado em seu tronco pelas mãos quentes e as unhas afiadas, raspando de modo tão suave que poderia lhe fazer cócegas.

— O que vocês querem comer? — perguntou se colocando sentado na cama e olhando para os dois deitados de barriga pra cima.

— Sanduíche de atum — ambos falaram eufóricos.

— Então irei preparar — afirmou se levantando — vocês vão querer assistir alguma coisa? — perguntou na beirada da cama olhando para os dois jogados no colchão, os cabelos esparramados na cama.

— Leva a gente — pediu Baekhyun manhoso estendendo os braços, sendo seguido por Kyungsoo.

— Por favor — suplicou Kyungsoo se juntando ao Baekhyun esperando que o humano os pegasse no colo.

Chanyeol logo tratou de segurar ambos em seus braços enquanto seu pescoço era enlaçado pelos braços alheios, na medida de os manter seguros. O humano se pôs a andar pelo corredor do apartamento, logo percebendo a aproximação repentina dos rostos que fungaram ao mesmo tempo, um de cada lado da pele de seu pescoço. Os híbridos sentiram a pele arrepiar e o pomo de Adão do Park subir e descer com o maior engolindo seco, o coração do pobre humano ali estava acelerado, e seu corpo se excitando, os dois eram um perigo para si.

Quando os lábios de ambos encostaram na pele quente, o humano ali soltou o ar e parou no caminho, os beijos faziam estalos ecoarem pelo silêncio do apartamento, as presas afiadas se esfregavam na pele arrepiando o maior, as línguas ásperas sentindo o gosto do Park. Chanyeol quase gemeu ali, mas teve que continuar andando até a cozinha para que fizesse o sanduíche dos híbridos.

No cômodo o maior retirava as latas de atum do armário enquanto Kyungsoo cortava as cebolas e Baekhyun os tomates, logo os pães estavam ajeitados e sendo tostados com manteiga na torradeira, e os híbridos conversavam entre si. Mas eles estavam observando o maior atrapalhado montando os lanches de ambos e fazendo o suco, era engraçado de ver o quão perdido ele ficava. Mas no final tudo sempre dava certo, e dessa vez não foi diferente.

O Park estava sentado na mesa comendo em silêncio, os dois felinos sorrindo alheios, pois o gosto do atum temperado pelo Park estava divino. Acabaram com os doze sanduíches de forma rápida, quando deram por si a vasilha já tinha se esvaziado.

Então, de volta ao sofá, estavam vendo um filme na TV enquanto cobertos por uma manta fina, pois o ar condicionado estava em sua temperatura mínima. Já era costume os dois ficarem no colo do humano, mas naquele momento não era normal, as mãos na cintura e o olhar que ambos davam a si, principalmente aos seus lábios não passava despercebido pelo Park, principalmente naquele momento onde Baekhyun não aguentou mais passar vontade.

E Chanyeol sabia reconhecer pequenas coisas nos híbridos, como, quando o cheiro deles estivessem fortes era por que eles estavam com medo ou excitados, e naquele momento o cheiro de ambos estava tomando-lhe o nariz de forma avassaladora, medo não era, só podia ser excitação. Seu coração estava acelerado, e Sehun tinha avisado: “híbridos são sensíveis”, disse o Oh, mas o Park não achou que eram tão sensíveis. Percebendo a excitação visível nas pélvis relativamente próximas ao corpo do humano, o maior engoliu seco, entretanto, seu coração estava acelerado, ele não podia mais deter o que estava para acontecer.

Quando sentiu a mão de Baekhyun subindo por de baixo da manta arrastando as unhas pontiagudas pela pele de seu tronco desnudo, o maior soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo, não era virgem, mas estava tão afetado por tão pouca coisa dos híbridos.

A mão do acinzentado alcançou-lhe o rosto e segurando seu queixo o Byun fez com que o maior olhasse para si. Vendo a íris riscada típica de felinos, o humano arrepiou, tudo que ele queria era beijar os lábios finos do felino de olhos azuis, já Baekhyun não perdeu tempo e uniu os lábios.

Kyungsoo percebendo o que estava acontecendo, o que ele sabia que ia acontecer uma hora ou outra. Simplesmente uniu-se ao momento, beijando o pescoço do maior. Os lábios do Byun eram extremamente doces, mesmo que ainda houvessem resquícios do gosto do refrigerante em sua boca Chanyeol estava gostando, as línguas se esfregavam com anseio de mais, a pressão na cintura de ambos aumentou, Chanyeol sentia tudo com o coração acelerado e a respiração pausada pelo beijo. Sentia os lábios do híbrido em seu pescoço, as mãos que arranhavam seu corpo com tanta delicadeza, e o único jeito de retribuir isso foi segurando em suas caudas.

Passou a mão nos pelos eriçados de ambas as caudas, raspando os dedos no começo das peles, bem na divisão do cós traseiro com a pele felpuda, isso arrepiava os híbridos e os deixava sensível de modo que nem eles sabiam. Os lábios de ambos persistiam no beijo voraz. Byun explorava a boca alheia com vontade e desejo. Abaixo de si ambos sentiam a excitação do maior, mas não queriam recuar, o farfalhar dos músculos ásperos um no outro, a pressão das bocas era tão excitante, os toques de Kyungsoo nos lugares sensíveis de Chanyeol o deixava a beira do abismo, os dois sabiam exatamente o que fazer consigo, isso deixava o humano totalmente atormentado, e principalmente excitado.

Baekhyun interrompeu o beijo puxando o ar com força, nesse momento com o olhar imerso em desejo Chanyeol olha para ambos os híbridos, as írises coloridas eram as coisas mais maravilhosas do mundo para se observar. Porém, teve pouco tempo, pois logo seus lábios foram atacados por Kyungsoo tão sedento quanto Baekhyun, que por sinal olhava ambos se beijarem com devoção, até por fim entrar no beijo. Era uma sensação estranha as três línguas se tocando em meio a olhos fechados e o desejo os pressionando no ar, de tão pesado que estava, mas o trio soube que aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo quando acertaram o ritmo e os três sentiram os espasmos de seus corpos, os dois Híbridos entrelaçaram os dedos de uma das mãos na nuca de Chanyeol enquanto brincavam com os fios cacheados.

As mãos do Park apertavam as caudas num carinho, os dedos atreveram a descer mais apertando os glúteos de ambos, com força fazendo os dois gemer em meio ao beijo. A sensação da carne escapando por entre os dedos do maior era a melhor do mundo, principalmente quando isso se juntava com os gemidos manhosos — quase como miados— de ambos, era bom e Chanyeol queria mais, muito mais.

As mãos dos híbridos passavam pelo corpo do maior, até que os dedos de ambas as mãos livres entraram na calça de moletom de Chanyeol, era a única peça de roupa que ele usava; as mãos se arrastaram como cobras andando, sentindo os pelos ralos na pele acima da base do pênis do humano, aquilo deixava ambos os híbridos arrepiados. E quando os dedos se entrelaçaram em volta do membro rígido do Park, o maior se assustou, afastando os dois rapidamente, o maior estava vermelho, ofegante e arrepiado.

— Acho que não estamos prontos para isso ainda... — Chanyeol deixou o sussurro forte e arrastado pelo ofego escapar.

— Desculpa Chanyeol, o Kyung sente muito — o híbrido falou com voz chorosa.

— Desculpa Chan — suplicou também choroso.

Ambos os híbridos estavam tristes por ter desapontado seu dono, mas, Chanyeol não entendia por que de tanta tristeza, e logo abraçou os dois.

— Não precisa ficar triste, vai acontecer. Eu só não quero que aconteça hoje. — falou olhando para os biquinhos estampados pelos dois. — vou fazer um leite quente pra vocês, vão para a cama que já estarei levando. — pediu dando tapinhas nas bundas fazendo os dois saírem de seu colo e correr para o quarto.

Com a cabeça debruçada sobre a bancada da cozinha, o maior apertava o cabelo, ele queria tanto terminar aquilo que começaram, mas esperaria até o cio de Baekhyun, o menor estava tão emotivo, não deveria demorar muito pra chegar.

Estava feliz por poder beijar os híbridos, mas ele queria mais, entretanto se sentia tão receoso.

Levou as canecas de leite quente para o quarto, vendo os dois acomodados sentados com sorrisos no rosto prontos para receberem o maior, mas ao entregar, o maior logo abriu o armário lotado de roupas dos menores e retirou um travesseiro extra e um cobertor e numa última olhada para os híbridos que mostravam o semblante triste, o Park iria deixar o quarto.

— Onde você pensa que vai? — perguntou Kyungsoo se mostrando muito ofendido, os dois engatinhavam após terem deixado as canecas de leite no armário ao lado da cama. E ambos paravam na borda da cama com os braços cruzados e principalmente o híbrido de cabelos negros, sua feição era de raiva.

— Achei que vocês se sentiriam desconfortável depois de ... — o maior tentou coçar a cabeça, pois estava com um cobertor em mãos e acabou se embolando e os dois riram e logo foram ajudar ele.

— Por favor, dorme com o Kyung e com o Baek hoje — suplicou Kyungsoo com as bochechas vermelhas e os óculos tortos.

— Sim, Chan dorme com a gente hoje — pediu Baekhyun mostrando que era um desejo mútuo entre os dois.

— Acho melhor não, lembra do espaço individual de vocês e tudo mais? — disse um pouco zonzo.

— Que se foda o espaço individual — disse Kyung assustando o humano — dormir no sofá da dor nas costas, dorme com o Kyung e com o Baek hoje — disse ele voltando ao tom manso e calmo.

— Por favorzinho — imploraram os dois abraçando o maior com força como se ele fosse fugir.

— Tudo bem, vou escovar os dentes. Ok? — disse ele se soltando deles e indo para o banheiro escovar os dentes antes de ir dormir.

Depois que ele saiu do banheiro os dois híbridos estavam lá com olhares também cansados, o esperando. Assim que o Park abriu a porta os dois nem esperaram e entraram pra dentro, não tinham vergonha então faziam as necessidades um na frente do outro, mas havia uma regra consensual sobre não defecar na frente um do outro, e era uma regra muito respeitada para a convivência de ambos. Assim os dois escovaram os dentes e voltaram para o quarto, encontrando Chanyeol sem camisa deitado na cama com a calça de moletom que era comum no corpo do maior, as entradas para a virilha tão aparentes fazendo ambos os híbridos salivarem. De mãos dadas eles estavam encarando a perfeição da visão propiciada pela luz quente e amarelada do abajur do corpo definido do humano.

— Ei, vocês vão ficar aí ou vão vim deitar? — perguntou sonolento.

Os dois híbridos caminharam lentamente se separando um de cada lado, deitando e passando a perna por cima das alheias do Park. A cabeça apoiada nos ombros de Chanyeol em tão pouco tempo viraram um peso comum para si, agora as mãos macias e com os dedos finos de ambos passando pelo seu torso, contornando as definições dos músculos, mas logo quando os dois se aconchegaram melhor em si. As mãos apenas descansaram em cima do corpo de Chanyeol enquanto ele abraçava de maneira possessiva as cinturas de ambos os híbridos, trazendo-os pra mais perto ainda.

Queria pensar que era coisa da sua cabeça, mas naquela posição sentia as intimidades deles encostando em si, e estava totalmente confortável com aquilo, queria até sentir mais. O calor dos dois era totalmente atrativo para si, sentia que podia cuidar e agradar eles, que realmente amava os híbridos.

Tinham se passado alguns dias, quatro pra ser exato, o relacionamento dos três tinham se estagnado totalmente. Chanyeol beijava híbridos, agora, com mais frequência, quase a todo momento. O que lhe rendeu diversas experiências como num dia em que acordou com os dois híbridos em cima de si tocando seu corpo, enquanto estavam se beijando, aquele dia foi o dia mais difícil pro Park controlar sua ereção. Outro dia acordou com beijinhos carinhosos sobre sua pele.

Naquele dia estava indo pra casa de Sehun, pois iria ajudar o amigo a consertar algumas coisas que o Oh não conseguiria sozinho, porém quando o celular despertou ele estranhou, sempre era acordado pelos dois híbridos antes do despertador tocar, no entanto ele acordou sentindo um cheiro mais forte, esse seria o do Baekhyun, como se o menor estivesse por todo o cômodo .

Não estranhou e assim seguiu, foi para casa do seu amigo, ajudou com o que tinha que ser feito, mas seu celular tocou de modo incessante, o tempo inteiro, até que o maior atendeu. Descobriu que Luhan havia lhe dado um aparelho antigo para que ele falasse consigo, e naquele momento estavam precisando de Chanyeol.

Baekhyun havia entrado numa febre do cio.

Naquele momento, Sehun parou qualquer que fosse seu trabalho, os híbridos eram mais importantes, principalmente naquele momento de dor. Isso fez a preocupação do Park aumentar e ele quase pedir ao motorista do veículo que ele estava para correr até seu apartamento, mas logo chegou.

Quando entrou a casa inteira estava empesteada pelo cheiro doce de morango, era aquilo que o cheiro significava. O híbrido estava deitado encolhido no colo de Kyungsoo gemendo, se esfregando no rapaz, sua cauda afagava o rosto do moreno e quando o cheiro do Park se fez presente os dois sorriram para si.

— Essas febres de cio estão deixando você apático, acho que temos um ou dois dias pro seu cio chegar — constatou Kyung — olha só como você está duro — afirmou ele levantando a camisa do humano que cobria o corpo de Baekhyun, revelando uma ereção gotejante no pijama branco do híbrido. Passou a mão por ali e Baekhyun gemeu manhoso, alternando olhares entre o híbrido de cabelos negros e o humano. Seu cheiro de morango estava mais forte, como se tivesse se banhado com o suco da fruta — Vamos, Kyung irá cuidar disso. Você vem Chanyeol? — perguntou vendo o menor andar tremendo, em grande dificuldade enquanto gemia desesperado.

No quarto, Kyungsoo jogou Baekhyun na cama com força, o que fez o híbrido arquear as costas e clamar por si num gemido. Baekhyun puxou os braços de Kyungsoo para que ele se deitasse em cima de si.

Chanyeol viu o acinzentado beijar o outro com voracidade e desejo, e o outro retribuir tudo isso. A imagem de Kyungsoo subindo no colo de Baekhyun lhe incendiava, entretanto ele não sabia o que fazer perante os felinos, aquela situação era completamente nova pra si.

— Kyung, deixa eu enfiar em você — disse ele apertando a cintura do híbrido de cabelos negros, forçando sua ereção contra o corpo do rapaz.

— Não, isso só depois do cio do Kyung — disse ele rebolando e circulando seu quadril na pélvis do acinzentado.

Pegou uma mão de Baekhyun e levou dois dedos a boca vendo o felino abaixo de si se retorcer em vibração ao imaginar que fosse seu membro.

O Park estava sentado na cama sem saber o que fazer, sentia-se excitado. Seu pau latejava dentro do moletom com a visão de Baekhyun que ficava tão lindo sendo submisso, gemendo manhoso. Mas quando se deu por si Baek penetrava dois dedos em si próprio.

O Do levantou levemente a camisa do outro felino, tirando a sua cueca em seguida. O humano engoliu seco ao ver o membro pular da veste e bater na barriga do acinzentado, o jeito que o pré-gozo escorria da glande pelos dedos de Kyungsoo era erótico, até demais pra si.

Kyungsoo estava em pé, em cima de Baekhyun, impedindo que ele se masturbasse, isso arrepiou o corpo do Park, fazendo seu pau latejar de excitação. Ele sentia seu membro pulsar e o moletom apresentava uma mancha do líquido que vazava do pênis do humano, e o híbrido de cabelos negros via a cena; particularmente estava adorando.

Kyungsoo tirou sua blusa e abaixou a cueca que usava, deixando a entrada exposta a Baekhyun, depois se sentou sobre seu corpo. Instintivamente o híbrido acinzentado levou os dedos a boca do Do, o felino tratava de lamber os dígitos olhando a profundidade aérea dos olhos azulados, como o céu, que o híbrido tinha.

Assim que Baekhyun apertou sua cintura, Kyungsoo já tinha entendido o recado, virando com a entrada próxima ao rosto do rapaz abaixo de si. Baekhyun não se conteve e enfiou com velocidade os dois dedos lambuzados de saliva na entrada rosada de Kyungsoo. Chanyeol viu a dor nos olhos do híbrido e sua cauda, que serpenteava, ficar reta e espichada, enquanto ele, com a mesma violência, apertou o membro de Baekhyun, fazendo o felino arquear as costas e gemer o nome de Kyungsoo.

O Do abriu as pernas do garoto, enquanto masturbava o híbrido, passou o indicador da mão livre pela entrada do felino em baixo de si, olhou para Chanyeol por cima das lentes do óculos redondo, causando um espasmo no rapaz que apertava o lençol da cama, querendo se aproximar, mas não sabendo como.

Seu membro pulsava descaradamente no moletom, aquele olhar pornográfico teve um efeito tão avassalador sobre si que Chanyeol se obrigou a morder os lábios e esticar os dedos dos pés enquanto via o rapaz escorregar dois dedos pra dentro de Baekhyun, em meio ao líquido que era expelido do seu intimo. Naquele momento Baekhyun perdeu toda a sanidade que ainda tinha em si.

— C-CHANYEOL! — Baekhyun gemeu alto o nome do humano enquanto Kyungsoo metia os dedos finos lentamente, pra dentro e pra fora. O humano jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo seu ventre formigar, seu estômago repuxar. Seu coração já tinha acelerado e errado tantas batidas que parecia não caber no espaço necessário para ele.

Sem perder tempo Kyungsoo engoliu o pau de Baekhyun, fazendo as garras do rapaz saírem pra fora enquanto ele sugava o testículo do híbrido de olhos cor de mel. O Byun cravou as unhas na bunda de Kyungsoo e sorriu quando ele se remexeu e gemeu seu nome manhoso, era uma entrega mútua.

Kyungsoo enfiou seu dedo até a última falange e consequentemente atingiu a próstata do felino, com um pop sonoro Baekhyun soltou as bolas do felino acima de si, gemendo o nome do humano abertamente. Byun rebolava mexendo os glúteos de modo frenético enquanto se afundava ainda mais nos dedos do outro híbrido e ao mesmo tempo estocando sua boca de um jeito voraz. E quando estava próximo ao orgasmo Kyungsoo saiu de cima de si. Aquela experiência estava sendo mais que prazerosa, e sim divertida para Kyungsoo, ele estava adorando ver as caras que Chanyeol fazia, e como sempre adorava ver Baekhyun entregue pra si, embora ele que se entregasse ao outro Híbrido, mas naquela ocasião de sensibilidade, estava se divertindo em dominar.

— Kyung acha que você deve ver — disse o rapaz de óculos para o outro felino.

— Ver o que? — Baekhyun demorou a responder, pois estava tão ardente e tão nublado que sua mente demorou a processar os estímulos.

— Ver o rosto do Chanyeol enquanto você geme o nome dele — Kyung faz o híbrido corar, e Chanyeol engolir seco.

Sem tempo pra resposta ele pegou Baekhyun pelos cabelos e virou seu rosto na direção do humano, Baekhyun sorriu ao ver o membro marcado no moletom, e Chanyeol brilhando em gotículas de suor, essa visão fez sua entrada despejar mais líquido, assim como Baekhyun e seu olhar nublado, as orbes azuladas refletiam o prazer que ele estava sentindo naquele momento, então sem aviso Kyungsoo penetrou dois dedos de uma vez enquanto segurava forte o cabelo de Baekhyun.

— Ah Chanyeol! — gemeu ele sorrindo deixando uma lágrima solitária de prazer escorrer pelo rosto.

Levou uma mão até seu membro que gotejava líquido seminal e recebeu um tapa na bunda e um arranhão nas costas.

— Não Baek, Kyung não quer que você apresse as coisas, tem mais gemidos guardados aí — disse Kyung afundando com força dois dedos na entrada do híbrido, fazendo ele gemer algo desconexo.

— Chany — chamou ele no final do gemido mordendo os lábios, enquanto rebolava, mexendo a bunda em cima dos dedos de Kyungsoo.

— Kyung acha que você viu o que você causa no nosso dono, né? — perguntou vendo o híbrido acinzentado assentir rápido e gemer em agudos. — Olha só como ele tá duro pela gente Baek, acho que merecemos uma recompensa — pelo visto Kyungsoo já não tinha sanidade alguma também, Chanyeol desconfiou dessa frase do híbrido dominante ali e soube em plena consciência que Kyungsoo nunca diria aquilo, a névoa de prazer estava afetando a sanidade do trio ali.

— O que você está pensando em fazer Kyungsoo? — disse Chanyeol tão excitado quanto os dois.

— Kyung vê que você não tá enxergando, ele tá chamando por você, vem cá terminar o serviço — disse ele retirando dois dedos de dentro do ânus de Baekhyun e lambendo o líquido lubrificante que escorria dos dígitos.

Chanyeol não precisou de mais estímulo nenhum, sem nem perceber tinha engatinhado pela cama até onde Kyungsoo estava. Ao sentir o cheiro do humano, Baekhyun riu e se virou para o Park, frente a frente com o rosto do humano. Baekhyun não hesitou em hipótese alguma, avançou contra os lábios do rapaz ali, dando diversos selares até que os lábios de Chanyeol se abriram e, segurando a nuca do híbrido, ele passou a língua pelos lábios finos e rosados e logo o movimento foi retribuído.

A língua dos dois se movimentavam numa aspereza tão familiar que ambos sentiram como se aquilo fosse o certo a se fazer, entretanto, sentiam junto a aquilo um frio e a falta de algo que não sabiam explicar.

Sem perder tempo Chanyeol aprofundou o beijo com Baekhyun e viu Kyung chupando o membro do híbrido ali, rapidamente puxou Kyung pra cima e o beijou também. Diferente do gosto forte de morango que Baekhyun tinha, o gosto de noz moscada de Kyungsoo era tão suave, quase imperceptível, ainda sentia falta de algo.

As mãos dos dois híbridos passeavam pelo seu corpo, apertando o membro coberto do Park enquanto o humano apertava com força e possessividade as bundas de ambos. Um glúteo de cada um em cada mão ele apertava, passava a ponta do indicador e do dedo do meio nas entradas de ambos. Mantinham o beijo ele e Kyungsoo quando Baekhyun chegou também, encostando a boca nos movimentos de ambos os dois, e sua língua deixou o gosto suave de noz moscada intenso com a acidez e doçura do morango, um complementava o outro e finalmente Chanyeol viu que não faltava mais nada naquele beijo, estava completo daquela forma, como o beijo do dia anterior, ele se sentia completo com os dois ali.

Mas o ar tinha que acabar e com isso o beijo acabou também, e foi nesse momento que Baekhyun virou com sua entrada na direção do humano e Kyungsoo escorregou pra baixo do Byun, colocando o membro do híbrido acinzentado em sua boca enquanto Baekhyun chupava seu pau, a sincronia dos dois impressionava Chanyeol, e tudo que ele pode fazer foi afundar dois dedos no ânus que despejava lubrificação natural, pois caso ele acertasse a próstata inchada do híbrido com certa violência, o cio de Baekhyun talvez chegasse adiantado, e ele não queria correr o risco de desregular os hormônios do felino.

O híbrido mais sensível gemia pelo cumprimento e grossura dos dedos do Park, enquanto o humano vibrava, sentindo os dedos sendo apertados pelo interno de Baekhyun; logo, foi ocupado com a boca ao ver a glande rosada de Kyungsoo passando próximo ao seu rosto, depois disso todo o som foi abafado pelo falo rígido na boca do híbrido acinzentado.

Chanyeol se preocupava somente em fazer o serviço que lhe foi passado, mas, ao ver aquela carne macia mexendo pra cima e pra baixo rebolando nos seus dedos ao mesmo tempo que estocava a boca de Kyungsoo. Sem perceber, com a mão livre alisou as costas do felino, aquela pele leitosa. Afundou a mão na cintura de Baekhyun, mas não forte o suficiente para deixar marcas. Desceu até a bunda que se mexia em constância numa cadência frenética que chegava a ser hipnótico, Chanyeol não pode poupar apertos no glúteo que mexia em sua frente.

Ouvindo ambos gemer o humano constatou que eles logo estariam chegando em seu auge, e acariciando o rosto de Kyung continuou a movimentar seus dedos na cavidade alheia. Assim que ele sentiu seu dedo ser apertado e a próstata desinchando, em pulsões ritmadas, ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Num passe de mágica Baekhyun se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido, se virou pra olhar os dois e se assustou por Chanyeol estar ali.

— Você não se lembra o que aconteceu? — perguntou Kyungsoo, vendo o menor assentir, ele engoliu o esperma que já estava adquirindo uma característica enrijecida — Chanyeol estava com Sehun quando tudo começou, aí eu liguei pra ele e ele veio aqui, depois ficou assistindo a gente, mas acho que é por que ele não sabia o que fazer. Aí você começou a gemer o nome dele e eu falei pra ele terminar o serviço — disse se levantando e permanecendo de joelhos ao lado do híbrido.

— Ah sim — disse Baekhyun sorrindo, não era tímido como Kyungsoo, embora o híbrido de cabelos negros estava ainda inebriado pelo momento — mas acho que não foi o Chanyeol que terminou o serviço, acho que precisamos terminar por ele — apontou Baekhyun para a calça de moletom erguida, marcando o membro do rapaz.

Sem precisar dizer nada ambos estavam ajoelhando com as caudas serpenteando por cima dos corpos, Chanyeol não teve nem chance de escolha, os dois híbridos seguraram em sua mão e o trouxe para mais próximo do centro da cama, ambos dividindo o colo do humano, se inclinaram frente ao rosto do rapaz e beijaram próximo a boca.

Em consentimento, os dois piscaram um para o outro e foram escorregando os lábios pelo rosto moldado, e chegando na orelha, Chanyeol percebeu que ambos respiravam de um jeito tão erótico que se sentia arrepiado. O cheiro dos dois, era tão extasiante pra si que ele não poupava respiradas fundas, sua mente estava totalmente tranquila, mesmo que estivesse tendo pela primeira vez relação sexual com Híbridos. Ele estava totalmente tranquilo com isso, não estava sendo como nas outras vezes, onde ele estava entediado ou com medo, ou até mesmo sem vontade, pela primeira vez ele se sentia em chamas.

À medida que os lábios voltaram e se uniram ao seu, num beijo de língua, onde os dois pares de mãos dos híbridos passeavam pelo torso do humano, passando as unhas pontiagudas pela pele e até mesmo pelos braços, sabia que ficaria marcado, mas não se importava.

A forma com que os dois levaram a mão do humano — que estava parada na cintura de ambos —, em direção aos glúteos, os faziam arrepiar, o toque suave das mãos grandes do Park fazia ambos derreter, ainda que sentissem suas línguas unidas num beijo arrematante. Chanyeol segurava firme os glúteos, e quando as presas mordiscaram seu lábio inferior, ele viu como forma de descontar o prazer em um apertão bem dado, mas bundas em sua mão. Assim o beijo foi interrompido e o Park viu ambos virando os olhos e gemendo, sendo a voz de Baekhyun mais aguda que a de Kyungsoo, entretanto ambas eram sexy e atraentes tornando o clima mais pornográfico.

Olhando os rostos deles em meio ao prazer Chanyeol lembrou de um jogo que havia jogado antes, recobrando que Eros, o filho de Afrodite e Apolo viviam competindo como os deuses mais bonitos do Olimpo, nesse momento tinha Eros e Apolo ali em sua frente lhe olhando com desejo e dominância, sim, Chanyeol estava sendo dominado por dois híbridos de maneira indireta, não havia palavra nenhuma sendo falada ali, entretanto os atos mostravam tudo.

Voltou a ter sua boca preenchida pelas línguas alheias enquanto apertava os glúteos dos ambos, dando tapas, e assim percebeu que Kyung reagia melhor a tapas, como percebeu que Baekhyun reagia melhor aos carinhos.

Em meio aos apertos os dois passavam sem dó as presas pelo pescoço, já tinham fundado o beijo e agora os híbridos estavam descendo de maneira lenta, passando suas presas pelo pescoço de Chanyeol, distribuindo chupões e vendo a pele do humano arrepiar de maneira sensível, as marcas vermelhas pelo torso ficariam por um tempo, mas nenhum deles se importavam, o foco deles era a respiração pesada de Chanyeol e como ele estava segurando os gemidos. 

As línguas brincavam na clavícula alheia, seu corpo estava brilhando pelo suor vindo do calor do momento e da excitação do momento, os dois estavam adorando, passavam as presas e as garras arranhando as costas do humano que agora estava sentado com os dois em seu colo. As costas livres foram alvo das garras sedentas por aquele corpo escultural.

Assim que as línguas entraram em contato com os mamilos ouviram a voz grossa gemer, assim como sentiram seus dedos repuxando as suas costas na forma de descontar o prazer, as unhas curtas do Park, diferente das dos híbridos, não causava nada além da sensação e do peso das palmas sobre as peles alheias, nada que os dois não gostassem.

Chanyeol foi empurrado novamente na cama enquanto eles desciam arrastando as presas pela barriga definida, beijando cada trecho dos músculos definidos da barriga de Chanyeol, entre isso os híbridos se beijavam e rebolavam contra o membro do Park que ainda segurava os gemidos. Após diversos chupões na região abaixo do umbigo, Chanyeol viu as marcas vermelhas no seu corpo, enquanto os dois desciam seus rostos cada vez mais, alternando os olhares entre eles e a si próprio.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando seu membro foi tocado pelos dedos ágeis, mesmo por cima do moletom. Via os dois trocando olhares sedentos, brincando com a excitação alheia por cima da veste única que ele utilizava. Quando os dois olharam em seus olhos, as mãos posicionadas no cós da calça já mostrava o que eles queriam, e assim levantando o quadril os dois arrastaram a veste pelas pernas grossas, vendo com primor o membro saltar do tecido que o prendia e bater acima do umbigo, fazendo aquele barulho estalado, logo, deixando uma marca do líquido que saía da glande, arrepiando Chanyeol que estava sensível no momento, se sentindo como um adolescente transbordando hormônios.

Se apoiando nos cotovelos, enquanto olhava as expressões dos dois, olhando para o falo enrijecido pulsando, ambos estavam com desejo. Baekhyun chegou a até deixar escapar um fio de saliva pela lateral dos lábios, enquanto Kyungsoo não perdeu tempo, subindo uma mão pela parte interna da coxa, sendo seguido em seus movimentos pelo outro felino ali.

Os dois estavam naquela carícia depravada, chegando à base do membro, segurando com os dedos entrelaçados assim como na loja no dia que Luhan mandou a foto pra Sehun. Aquela imagem rondava na sua cabeça há um bom tempo, ficava tempo demais atrapalhando sua aula ou seus estudos, ver se concretizando assim era uma satisfação enorme.

Vendo seus rostos se aproximarem de seu pau, Chanyeol sentiu um frio na barriga, um receio qualquer, mas achou que era baboseira de virgem, assim os rostos quase encostaram no pau alheio, o humano sentia a respiração e o hálito ofegante dos dois contra a pele rosada e sensível, mas assim que os dois soltaram as mãos do membro logo escorregaram a língua pelo falo do rapaz, que arqueou as costas tentando não fechar os olhos para que pudesse apreciar o prazer de todos os seus sentidos que pudessem ser estimulados.

Em meio a barulho das línguas, principalmente Baekhyun, que desceu seu músculo pela fenda que expelia pré-gozo, vendo Chanyeol gemer com sua voz grossa apertando os dedos das mãos, e sentindo a musculatura das coxas abaixo de si ficarem rígidas, Baekhyun estava adorando aquilo e numa troca de olhares rápida com Kyungsoo o outro híbrido já sabia onde era a área sensível de Chanyeol, então o acinzentado se preocupou com outras coisas como o testículo tão inchado quanto o pênis negligenciado.

Já o Do se preocupou com a glande, engolindo com seus lábios grossos enquanto alternava olhares para o restante do membro e o olho do humano portador do pênis, sendo agraciado pelos toques, passando a língua pela região mostrada por Baek, e logo circulando a divisão entre glande e o resto da estrutura rígida. Viu espasmos do maior segurando os lábios inferiores com os dentes superiores, seu nariz oscilando com a respiração pesada enquanto gotas de suor desciam pela barriga, agora cheia de marcas roxas e vermelhas, feitas por ambos os híbridos.

Após ter ajeitando seus óculos em seu rosto retirou a glande de sua boca, ainda com a sucção firme, fazendo um barulho estalado, no mesmo estilo que um pirulito, som esse que arrepiou os três ali. Sem perder tempo desceu a boca novamente para o membro, acomodando-o e o inserido na cavidade bucal do felino ali. A visão tida por Park era de um ser tão puro, mas tão erótica e pornográfica. Existia a pressão que ele estava sentindo em seu membro, sentindo a língua áspera e molhada pulsando pelas glândulas salivares abaixo, produzindo saliva que se misturava com o líquido que escorria de si e deixava seu membro brilhando. Acomodando-se dentro da boca alheia sentiu a fenda encostar em algo e Kyungsoo soltou seu membro com velocidade, tirando ele da boca e dando tossidas leves e logo assim pigarreou a garganta.

Porém antes que Chanyeol ou Baekhyun falassem algo, sua cabeça desceu novamente e lá estava ele lentamente deslizando os lábios e comprimindo o pau de Chanyeol com o aperto da sua boca. Park viu o pomo de Adão do rapaz mexer-se e assim percebeu que Kyungsoo só engasgou por que seu pau tinha encostado em sua traqueia. Percebendo o nariz fofo do rapaz encostando nos pelos um pouco ralos da região, Chanyeol se permitiu deixar um gemido alto escapar, o interior de Kyungsoo, com os movimentos da língua além da própria traqueia apertando a glande, eram tão prazerosos pra si que ele não tinha outra saída se não gemer o nome do híbrido. Kyungsoo, esse que gostou de como seu nome soava de maneira tão erótica na boca do outro, logo se afastou, pois foi obrigado a subir para a “superfície”.

Baekhyun não perdeu tempo, mesmo com o fio de saliva de Kyungsoo o ligando ao falo alheio, ele desceu seus lábios engolindo o membro da mesma forma, e Chanyeol viu-se sem rumo perante os acontecimentos, gemendo o nome do acinzentado, enquanto os olhos azuis lhe encaravam com volúpias e pequenas lágrimas nas laterais, pela invasão até mesmo da traqueia.

Kyung por sua vez segurou nos cabelos do híbrido dando passagem para as orelhas felinas e com um sorriso perverso ele fez Baekhyun subir até a ponta, e sem tirar ele do pau do Park, o fez afundar novamente na intimidade do humano o que causou um leve engasgo do híbrido e consequentemente as paredes da cavidade bucal se contraíram gerando um aperto ainda maior no pau de Chanyeol, que sorriu gemendo o nome dos dois híbridos em alto e bom som.

Assim, Kyungsoo brutalmente fazia Baekhyun engasgar no pau do humano, em movimentos de sobe e desce segurando os cabelos com firmeza sem igual, até Baekhyun não aguentar e se livrar do aperto por conta própria, subindo assim e olhando num sorriso com o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

Num instinto Kyungsoo se viu limpando as lágrimas do rapaz felino, mas Baekhyun o puxou pra um beijo, um beijo onde ambos estavam com o gosto do humano em suas bocas, que ao mesmo tempo se misturavam com os seus próprios sabores. O maior se distanciou, encostando suas costas na cabeceira, e os híbridos logo se acomodaram em seu colo novamente, dessa vez puxando o maior para o beijo que não tinha terminado, mas ambos romperam o contato puxando mais ar e mostrando o fio de saliva que conectava as duas línguas.

Com o humano ali os dois ficaram em sua boca, beijando em selares os lábios bem marcados de Chanyeol e assim quando com as mãos dos dois seguraram o rosto de Park, o maior entendeu instintivamente que era pra abrir a boca, deixando as duas línguas entrarem e se misturarem entre si, sentindo a aspereza dos três. O trio se arrepiava com os movimentos bruscos de Kyungsoo; ou relaxava nos mais ternos de Baekhyun, misturados com uma carícia tranquila que consistia em leves arranhões que desciam pelo braço do humano e pelas costas do outro híbrido.

As mãos de Chanyeol apertavam forte a cintura dos dois, tão forte que era possível ver as marcas dos cinco dedos certinhos nas peles, talvez se arrependesse depois, mas não tinha condição de raciocínio nenhum naquele momento. As mãos livres dos híbridos masturbavam lentamente o membro alheio, e assim sentiu que o orgasmo estava chegando de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes.

Chanyeol jogou a cabeça pra trás deixando seu pescoço a mostra, consequentemente levou mordidas e chupões, intensificando as marcas no lugar e fazendo mais vermelhidões por onde tocavam.

Sem pestanejar desceram até o membro e se beijaram, ver as línguas dos dois se entrelaçando nunca foi tão erótico como naquele momento, até que ambas juntas desceram até o lembro deslizando de cima pra baixo, com os lábios apertando suavemente o pênis do rapaz, como se estivessem passando a boca pela borda de um sorvete. Assim, desse jeito, subindo e descendo, passando a língua e os lábios por toda a extensão, circundando as veias que estavam em tons diferentes da pele normal, ouvindo a constatação que queriam, os dois subiram e ambos brincavam com a glande, passando a língua pela a extensão daquela parte do membro de Chanyeol. Os lábios estavam encostados enquanto as línguas e as sucções faziam todo o trabalho.

Logo, apertando o lençol, Chanyeol gozou em grandes jatos, gemendo o nome dos dois e fazendo ambos sorrirem para si, em um olhar pervertido, Baekhyun segurou o pau do Park ainda duro e apertou desde a base, mostrando como havia porra acumulada na extensão do membro alheio, vendo vazar pela fenda o líquido branco sendo logo pego pelas línguas desesperadas dos dois. Assim mostrando o esperma empoçado em ambas as bocas para Chanyeol, olhando em seus olhos os dois híbridos fecharam os lábios e engoliram o líquido branco e logo voltaram a sorrir, saíram de cima do Park e vestiram as roupas que estavam, enquanto Chanyeol estava atônito no lugar, respirando pesado.

— Acho que agora está tudo certo — dizia Baekhyun, olhando a marca dos dedos em sua cintura no espelho do guarda-roupa.

— Foi intenso! — falou rouco ainda inebriado olhando para os dois Híbridos inevitavelmente cansado.

— Fica deitado iremos preparar seu café — pediu Kyungsoo colocando suas roupas novamente


	9. Acho que um gatinho entrou no cio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente é com grade honra que eu venho postar o penúltimo capítulo dessa fic... E espero que tenha ficado do agrado de vocês❤️❤️ 
> 
> Quero que vocês agradeçam a Gabi pela betagem da história, por que sem ela não seria possível o nível de qualidade dessa obra, então todos aplaudindo a Gabi (inclusive eu) ❤️❤️

Aquela manhã foi cansativa e até estressante para Chanyeol. O mais velho teve que explicar o porquê de ter sumido uma alta quantia de sua conta, sem parecer que aquilo era um roubo, afinal os pais do estudante sabia que ele não era de gastar grandes quantias, e simplesmente numa tarde um milhão de dólares sumiram da conta do rapaz.

Foi uma conversa longa e cansativa, porém os dois aceitaram sua escolha, com muito custo conseguiu tirar a ideia principal dos pais de conhecerem os híbridos, teve que explicar o que era o período de cio deles aos mais velhos e particularmente seu pai ficou um pouco assustado, e por isso Chanyeol se dispôs a levar os dois para conhecer seus genitores, assim que esse período turbulento acabar.

Seus pais sempre souberam que o rapaz em questão nunca gostou da vida que levavam, reuniões e conferências era cansativo demais, Chanyeol preferia jogar seus jogos e criar histórias de RPG para jogar com Sehun, entretanto era necessário que ele tocasse o império da família, e assim de forma ausente ele se desdobrava em alguns assuntos pequenos, sobre pagamentos tributários ou a própria questão do marketing, e sua mãe se sentia orgulhosa disso, tendo em vista que ela era a maior responsável pela fortuna da família ser o que era.

Quando aquela conversa de quatro longas horas acabou Chanyeol estava drenado, ele queria apenas ir para sua casa, se entupir de rámen e comer batata frita, enquanto escutava algum assunto aleatório que Baekhyun descobriu, ou então ouvir o Kyungsoo lendo pra si. Ele realmente gostava de escutar a voz dos dois híbridos, principalmente quando cantavam, era algo que lhe dava vigor.

Mas naquele momento Chanyeol foi surpreendido por uma cena quase que perfeita, Baekhyun estava deitado no colo de Kyungsoo se agarrando ao híbrido, segurava o moletom vermelho que o felino usava, de tal modo que suas falanges ficavam esbranquiçadas, enquanto o híbrido miava escondendo o rosto no peitoral do ser de cabelos negros, sua cauda estava enrolada no braço de Do, enquanto ele era acalentado por um carinho na cabeça, o nariz vermelho denunciava um choro que Chanyeol tentaria entender ainda. Mas de todo modo a cena era absurdamente fofa, impossível de resistir.

Deixou as coisas sobre a mesa logo separando a batata congelada, e pondo pra fritar na máquina, colocou a água para ferver no aparelho que utilizava, e separou as coisas de menos urgência para finalmente poder dar atenção aos dois híbridos.

— Baekhyun — Um miado foi ouvido, enquanto o híbrido levantava o rosto abrindo os olhos demonstrando a íris azulada debaixo de um cenho franzido — O que aconteceu com você bebê? — perguntou puxando o felino pro seu colo encarando com o rosto de preocupação.

— Nada! — falou sem olhar nos olhos de Chanyeol, um biquinho manhoso nos lábios enquanto os braços cruzados mostravam um semblante bravo, mesmo sendo suspenso pelos braços do humano.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa? — perguntou trazendo o menor para seu colo, e logo Baekhyun negou com a cabeça se aninhando com o rosto no pescoço de Chanyeol.

— Baek só tá sensível, ele acordou e não viu você e começou a chorar, e o Kyung não conseguiu acalmar ele, até ele voltar a dormir, mas depois ele teve um pesadelo e acordou chorando de novo, e aí você chegou — o outro falou ajeitando os óculos enquanto seu olhar estava totalmente preso ao felino no colo do humano.

— Vem — chamou Chanyeol, e Kyungsoo não recusou.

No colo de Chanyeol ambos estavam sentindo o cheiro do humano, e seu desodorante tipicamente amadeirado, enquanto ambos se encaravam. O diálogo era mudo, não precisava de muito pra ambos se comunicarem, Baekhyun segurava nas vestes de Kyungsoo com força, como se o híbrido pudesse fugir, e o felino entendia o significado disso, ambos estavam sendo conduzidos ao quarto por Chanyeol, ele iria cuidar dos dois dando muita atenção e carinho, pois os dois sempre foram muito manhosos, e Baekhyun agora nas proximidades do cio estava um grude em pessoa.

— As batatas, e o almoço — Kyungsoo sinalizou apontando para a porta do quarto após arrumar a armação que teimava em ficar torta ou descer para a ponta do nariz.

— Shhh, vem cá, quando o timer zerar o tempo a batata vai parar de fritar, e o almoço? Podemos comer mais tarde, não é? — perguntou vendo ambos concordarem com um sorriso — agora eu preciso abraçar vocês, minha manhã não foi uma das melhores.

— Seus pais ficaram bravos? — sussurrou Baekhyun entre fungadas enquanto se ajeitava no seu colo.

— Não, eles não são bravos, só fizeram perguntas demais, e conversaram demais, queriam saber por que eu não visito eles, e essas coisas de pais, eu não via eles fazia dois anos, é bom vê-los, mas eu fiquei preocupado com vocês, então eu quis voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível — falou tranquilo enquanto deitava no colchão.

Os dois Híbridos logo se abraçaram repousando a cabeça no peitoral do humano, e mais uma vez Chanyeol se sentiu absurdamente bem com os dois junto a si, eram simplesmente a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu.

Chanyeol teve toda a paciência em cantar quase que em sussurros uma música esperando que os dois híbridos dormissem, e assim ele descansou aproveitando da presença dos dois ali, logo quando eles dormiram Chanyeol se levantou delicadamente, para não acordar os felinos, foi até a cozinha, começando a preparar o almoço

Enquanto arrumava a comida foi surpreendido pelos cabelos negros que despontavam em todas as direções, o rosto franzido com as bochechas e os lábios levemente inchados, enquanto o semblante de sono era visível.

— Chany está fazendo o almoço... Mesmo que seja a hora do jantar — a voz era embargada de sono, e logo o felino estava próximo de Chanyeol mesmo que a timidez persistisse, queria abraçar o humano.

Nem foi preciso de muito para o Park ler o híbrido, mesmo tendo eles ali a quase dois meses, a relação tinha avançado tanto, que o trio se surpreendia com as constatações e conhecimentos de ambos. Não precisou de muito para que Chanyeol abraçasse o Do, trazendo o felino para perto de si enquanto seu rosto cheirava os fios negros.

Os lábios mordiscavam a ponta da orelhinha, de modo delicado as extremidades de cálcio raspavam o tecido sensível da orelha do felino e Kyungsoo ronronava — ou melhor miava — necessitado, sua pele estava arrepiada, aquilo era pra ser apenas um carinho, entretanto tomou proporções maiores que ele previa, que ambos previam na verdade. Mas eles gostaram daquilo.

— Vou tomar banho, você termina — falou Chanyeol levantando o rosto do híbrido com o polegar apoiado no queixo, enquanto o indicador segurava a parte inferior da mandíbula, fazendo com que o híbrido lhe olhasse.

O híbrido estava afetado, mas não podia recusar um pedido de Chanyeol, então apenas deixou que se afastasse de si, e foi para a bancada terminar o trabalho dado.

De volta a sala Chanyeol se deliciava com o cheiro da refeição já feita, agora disposta na mesa para que ambos comessem. Vestido apenas com a calça de moletom comum que ele usava como pijama, entretanto, logo ao sentar na mesa a voz do felino reverberou no ambiente.

— Nada de comer de cabelos molhados, vai enxugar o cabelo — Ordenou o híbrido autoritário.

Kyungsoo não se conteve e foi até Chanyeol pegando a toalha disposta em seu pescoço e se esticando inteiro para enxugar os fios castanhos do humano, por de trás de seu óculos redondo ele ficava apenas nos fios castanhos e brilhosos do rapaz a sua frente por mais que o cheiro de erva doce e aloé vera que desprendia de sua pele por causa do sabonete. Já Chanyeol olhava as pernas expostas do rapaz que se esticava por inteiro empinando os quadris mostrando a bunda avantajada que tinha e as coxas grossas, subiu a visão achando o rosto levemente dedicado, mordia com delicadeza o lábio inferior enquanto ajeitava os óculos redondos com a outra mão livre.

Chanyeol não aguentou e se abaixou até ficar face a face com o híbrido vendo suas bochechas ruborizar, com sua pele branquinha ficava fácil avaliar esse tipo de coisa. Roçou os lábios de maneira suave encarando fixamente o felino que arregalou os olhos e abaixou as orelhas em sinal de entrega e submissão, sua cauda felpuda estava inquieta, movimentando de um lado para o outro, mostrando a inquietação de Kyungsoo.

— Posso te beijar? — perguntou num sussurro, e com um acenar de cabeça e um ajeito de óculos o híbrido cedeu para o humano.

E assim os lábios se encostaram, Chanyeol foi surpreendido quando os braços do felino abraçaram sua cintura, os lábios foram levemente sendo abertos e as línguas se entrelaçaram por iniciativa do híbrido. O gosto do beijo era suave, sutil e reconfortante tanto para Kyungsoo quanto para Chanyeol, as mãos do humano estavam sendo delicadamente arrastadas pelas costas um pouco largas do felino de cabelos negros e enquanto as línguas ásperas se conectavam em movimentos ritmados de maneira improvisada ambos se viam inebriados pelo beijo. Kyung se afastou se sentando na mesa enquanto arrumava os óculos com um olhar tímido sobre o corpo coberto pelo short curto de algodão.

— Venha, vamos almoçar, vou levar comida para Baekhyun e fazer com que ele coma — falou Kyungsoo tímido, enquanto separava uma bandeja, colocava um prato com um copo além de alguns aperitivos e uma fruta.

A comida estava, como sempre, cheirosa e consequentemente muito boa, Kyung levava jeito para cozinhar. Teve que almoçar sozinho e assim se sentiu solitário, por isso comeu o mais rápido possível e foi para o quarto ver o que estava acontecendo; lá viu Do alimentando Baekhyun que estava acordado novamente, entre colheradas de comida Chanyeol chegou e se sentou na cama com os dois e se dispôs a ajudar Kyungsoo a alimentar o híbrido que estava sensível pelo seu cio que estava se iniciando.

Sendo agraciado por receber comida na boca e ter o copo com o canudo rosa que Baekhyun sempre gostava de utilizar, também levado em sua boca, ele se sentia feliz; o cheiro dele estava forte e intenso no cômodo, arriscava Chanyeol a pensar que ficaria impregnado em suas coisas que estavam ali, mas ele não se importava. Levou a louça o almoço para a pia e voltou ao quarto para ajudar o híbrido de cabelos negros a dar um banho em Byun. Levando-o em seu colo como uma noiva, o felino de cabelos acinzentados estava cansado, não aguentando ficar com os olhos abertos, mas não soltava os braços de Chanyeol, era como se fosse sua fortaleza, sua proteção.

Baekhyun sentia a água morna cair em si e sentia sendo esfregado pelas mãos delicadas de Kyung, enquanto era segurado pelas mãos fortes e grandes de Chanyeol, ele abriu os olhos sentindo um carinho suave nas orelhinhas e viu que Chanyeol segurava sua cintura com uma mão enquanto esfregava o shampoo na cabeça do híbrido. Já o Do estava esfregando suas costas e sua barriga com delicadeza por meio da bucha azul que era a única que Chanyeol tinha em casa.

— Você acordou gatinho — Felicitou Chanyeol com um sorriso carinhoso para o rapaz em sua frente.

Baekhyun limitou-se a sorrir como resposta e pendeu sua cabeça para baixo ainda cansado, e viu tanto Kyungsoo com os braços em volta de si e Chanyeol, os três sem roupa alguma naquele cubículo. Sentia a intimidade de Kyungsoo próxima de sua bunda enquanto olhava para o pau de Chanyeol, e lembrou daquela cena, dele e seu irmão lambendo o pênis do Park e aquilo lhe acendia de uma forma única. Ambos sentiam o cheiro de morango se intensificando, e o rosto de Baekhyun ficando vermelho, o menor se abraçava enquanto olhava para Chanyeol com as bochechas vermelhinhas.

— Kyung, o Baekhyun tá vermelho e fazendo uma cara estranha — explicou Chanyeol aflito chamando a atenção do outro híbrido para que olhassem o rosto de Baekhyun.

— Kyung acha que devemos tirar ele do chuveiro — afirmou fechando o chuveiro e enrolando o corpo do acinzentado em sua toalha rosa — leva ele pro quarto e enxuga ele antes que ele parta pra cima de você — disse aflito, Baekhyun tremia, e Chanyeol não sabia o por que.

Fez o que o híbrido pediu, e enquanto Kyungsoo arrumava o banheiro e se enxugava Chanyeol levou o acinzentado para o quarto e começou a enxugar ele. Baekhyun sentindo a textura da toalha sobre sua pele sendo controlada pelas mãos grandes e firmes de Chanyeol não deixou de gemer. Seu corpo sofria espasmos, principalmente quando a toalha passou pelo seu torso e suas coxas; o Byun estava sensível, e tudo piorou quando Chanyeol percebeu que vazava um líquido viscoso e transparente de sua entrada, ao passar a toalha ali tentando conter o líquido para que não escorresse o menor urrou soltando as garras pra fora e mostrando as presas enquanto ele arranhava a si mesmo ou afundava as unhas no lençol com desenhos de ursinhos de pelúcia.

— Kyung quer que você coloque a camisinha — afirmou o outro híbrido parando atrás de Chanyeol e colocando as mãos em seu ombro.

— Ele não parece bem — ditou Chanyeol preocupado.

— Kyung acha que é lógico, o cio dói! E enquanto você continuar a excitar ele assim, mais vai doer — afirmou indo até a cama e masturbando o híbrido que expelia ainda mais líquido tanto de seu membro quanto de sua entrada.

— Eu não consigo ficar excitado sabendo que ele não está bem — soltou preocupado com o felino que fazia uma expressão erótica mordendo os lábios inferiores enquanto suas mãos subiam pelo corpo de Kyungsoo arranhando a pele branca do outro híbrido.

— Baek, você escutou? Kyung quer saber se você escutou, ele quer que você esteja bem então trate de ser um bom gatinho e ir recepcionar o nosso Chanyeol — afirmou com um tom de voz puramente erótico arrepiando Chanyeol e arrancando um gemido de Baekhyun que se levantava e ia até o Park

Chanyeol estava atônito, parado em pé na beira da cama olhando tudo como na primeira vez, viu os dois se aproximando engatinhando sobre a cama até que seus braços enlaçaram a cintura de Chanyeol, não precisou de mais nada, e ele já estava com o preservativo em mãos.

Foi até a cama de puro bom grado e ajoelhado na frente dos dois felinos seu membro desperto pela visão puramente erótica de ambos, com os rostos apoiados nos braços e as bundas empinadas com as caudas espichadas. Baekhyun demonstrava uma certa euforia, seu rosto não era de dor, mas sim de prazer, já Kyungsoo estava com um sorriso travesso enviesado nos lábios de coração e isso deixava tudo mais erótico.

Chanyeol não costumava a afirmar, mas Baekhyun sempre foi o que carregava mais sensualidade de ambos, e dessa vez não era diferente, Kyung era atraente, mas era fofo e isso não era um problema. Voltou a realidade quando os dois estavam beijando as coxas de Chanyeol, dando algumas mordidinhas com as presas afiadas no tecido do pijama, nada que machucasse o humano, os dentes raspando na pele coberta arrepiava mais o maior de um jeito que ele nunca experimentou antes, sentia a ansiedade do que estava pra acontecer e isso não era ruim, estava confortável com os dois assim como ambos estavam confortáveis consigo.

As línguas dos dois passeavam pelo tronco do maior enquanto empurravam ele para a cabeceira da cama, o quarto tinha ficado exponencialmente quente para o humano, as línguas brincando com seus mamilos, enquanto ambos os híbridos masturbavam um ao outro. Quando o Park soltou um gemido os dois pararam e se olharam.

— Você é muito gostoso — afirmou Baekhyun com um sorriso ladino estampado, embora as bochechas estando muito vermelhas e suas mãos trêmulas.

— Kyung quer que você olhe, o que você fez com ele. O gatinho é muito bom com a boca — enquanto apontava para o pênis rígido que estava pulsando para cima. O erotismo presente em sua voz era surpreendentemente sexy, diferente da visão habitual que Chanyeol sustentava do híbrido.

Baekhyun olhou para o falo e soltou um risinho.

Os dois trocaram olhares e Baekhyun necessitado ao extremo, sentiu um pontada em sua próstata ao ver a glande rosada coberta pelo prepúcio querendo sair, visivelmente Chanyeol não estava no máximo da sua excitação, mas a excitação de Chanyeol não seria responsabilidade do híbrido acinzentado naquele momento, ele estava preocupado em olhar o rosto do humano e não se conteve mais, ajoelhado ao lado do corpo do maior avançou contra seu rosto, começou enlaçando os braços em seu pescoço; ambos se encaravam com as íris conectadas, Chanyeol observava os olhos azuis de Baekhyun com um desejo estampado, propriamente erótico, e assim ele avançou com os lábios sobre a boca fina e levemente ressecada de Baekhyun, em diversos selares até descer pela linha do pescoço. Sentia a intimidade de Baekhyun passando pelo seu peitoral, e para Chanyeol não era nenhum problema, ele até levou uma das mãos para massagear a glande rosada enquanto com a outra abraçou as pernas do acinzentado e o trouxe para mais perto.

Fazendo pressão com uma das mãos sobre o pênis de Baekhyun — que estava apertado entre o tato quente da mão humana contra a pele do peitoral do Park —, o híbrido sentiu-se tentado e estocou contra a pressão da palma grossa da mão de Chanyeol, seu membro preso era excitante, parou os selares para gemer e assim que gemeu o nome do maior teve seus lábios atacados por um Park faminto, levou as línguas a se entrelaçaram enquanto o menor ainda estocava de modo desajeitado.

Tremendo. Era assim que Baekhyun estava, sentindo-se extremamente sensível pelo seu cio, enquanto mexia os quadris para frente e para trás numa tentativa de fazer a excitação vir mais rápido, gemia entre os lábios de Chanyeol, deixando o beijo mais estalado e mais molhado, lágrimas de prazer enchiam seus olhos e suas orelhas em pé com os pelinhos arrepiados em um prazer causado pela sensibilidade e fragilidade trazida por questões biológicas de seu corpo.

O beijo de ambos abriu um espaço para Kyungsoo, que estava apenas observando a cena e se masturbava com carinho, se aproximar, logo estava frente ao pênis do humano, sua boca saliva, e seu óculos embaçava pelo calor do ambiente, a intimidade apontava para cima, porém o híbrido reconhecia pelas veias que não estavam tão demarcadas que aquilo não era o máximo que Chanyeol conseguia chegar, abrindo as pernas do humano o Do se colocou ali; alisando as coxas com as pontas das unhas levemente viu Chanyeol interromper o beijo para arfar, o que causou um riso em Baekhyun, que soou totalmente erótico, pornográfico até.

Com o rosto nas bolas do Park, Kyung puxou o ar pelas narinas sentindo o cheiro do humano e se deliciando com o que sentiu, arrepiou ao sentir seu rosto passando pelo comprimento da intimidade do Park; não se conteve mais e passou a língua da base ate a ponta, puxou o prepúcio para baixo deixando livre a glande que estava se enrijecendo ainda mais. E com aquela parte rosada livre o híbrido de cabelos negros se pôs a lamber a região; e viu Chanyeol interromper o beijo novamente para gemer o nome de Kyungsoo, o que o deixou mais orgulhoso e inspirado a continuar, colocou a glande em sua boca e passou a língua pela fenda, vendo o maior tremer, enquanto soltava Baekhyun de seus braços.

Byun estava mole pela tamanha excitação sentida, assim que o humano colocou seu rosto na bunda do acinzentado ele não aguentou e cedeu as pernas trêmulas caindo por cima de Kyungsoo, aquilo estava desajeitado demais, mas eles não queriam parar, vendo o membro sumindo dentro dos lábios grossos de Kyungsoo, o felino de olhos azuis viu a oportunidade perfeita para beijá-lo, então de forma sutil o Byun se uniu distribuindo lambidas e esfregando o músculo quente e áspero até a glande rosada, fez questão de esfregar os lábios contornando cada veia aparente, e assim que seus lábios se encostaram aos de Kyungsoo o híbrido com seus olhos cor de mel entendeu o recado e puxou o felino para um beijo.

As línguas chegaram a raspar-se antes mesmo de se unirem pelos lábios, saliva escorria pelo canto da boca dos dois, molhando o falo enrijecido que estava bem abaixo desse ósculo tão surpreendente. A saliva fria pelo tempo passado fora das cavidades bucais causava arrepios em Chanyeol, o que trazia mais prazer a toda a cena feita, mais uma vez o humano se via à mercê dos dois. Logo as bocas se afastam e selares molhados foram distribuídos pelo cumprimento do pênis rijo do maior, o dedo de Kyungsoo apertava a fenda enquanto se esfregava na região, olhando atentamente a reação de Chanyeol e do Baekhyun, já o hibrido lambia tudo que podia até mesmo o dedo de Kyungsoo no processo.

Chanyeol por outro lado estava tentando controlar os espasmos da sua perna que o prazer estava lhe proporcionando, contraía os dedos dos pés e deixava rígida a musculação das coxas junto com a do abdômen, em contraste estava amando admirar aquelas bundas redondas e grandes nas medidas proporcionais dos corpos dos híbridos, e o jeito que o cu despejava o lubrificante natural era tão pornográfico que fazia o humano vibrar.

Se aproximando da pele alheia ele distribuiu beijos por toda extensão das bandas, de ambos os lados ele beijava e chupava a pele com devoção, deu uma mordida forte na banda direita perto o suficiente vida entrada para que a ponta do queixo ficasse molhada pela lubrificação. Vendo o quão alterado Baekhyun estava por causa dos carinhos recebidos em sua bunda por parte de Chanyeol, o humano não se aguentou e lambeu o líquido viscoso que escorria pelo períneo a caminho das bolas, e sentiu em suas mãos que seguravam a cintura de Baekhyun para que ele se mantivesse empinado, o sentiu vibrar.

— Chany, por favor — gemeu Baekhyun jogando o hálito sobre o falo de Kyungsoo.

— O que você quer? — perguntou afetado pelas chupadas de Kyungsoo — Hum, Kyung sua boca é uma delícia — afirmou recebendo um aperto nos testículos que o fez arquear as costas num espasmo rápido e extremamente prazeroso.

— Quero que você me... — não conseguiu terminar por que o Park mordeu a banda esquerda.

— O que você estava dizendo? — perguntou arriscando um tapa nos glúteos fartos que se mexiam de modo libidinoso.

— Chan, por favor me chupe, tá doendo — disse ele gemendo após a ardência do tapa se fazer presente.

— Onde você quer que eu chupe? — perguntou soprado próximo a entrada dele fazendo o corpo inteiro de Baekhyun se incendiar e arrepiar.

— Aí — bradou eufórico, quase gritou com a voz aguda — me chupa aí! Por favor, Chany — gemeu arrastado prolongando a última sílaba do nome do humano que vibrou pela voz pornográfica que o híbrido fazia.

Não poupou esforços e se afundou com os lábios na entrada de Byun que vibrou em excitação. Gritou quando seu esfíncter pulsante foi puxado pela sucção da boca do humano, a língua passava pelo músculo que se contraía e dilatava causando um espasmo que fez as garras de Baekhyun se afundarem no lençol.

Kyungsoo vendo isso deixou de chupar Chanyeol e conduziu Baekhyun o segurando pelo rosto até o membro do Park, e quando o híbrido gemeu novamente após Chanyeol ter apertado sua bunda sem delicadeza alguma, Kyungsoo colocou o pau de Chanyeol dentro da boca de Baekhyun, que instintivamente começou a chupar como se fosse um sorvete, era erótica a cena daquele 69 formado ali. E como um bom voyeur ele ficou a observar a cena, se masturbando.

Quando a língua de Chanyeol adentrou o corpo de Baekhyun, massageando as bordas e poucos centímetros dentro da intimidade do híbrido, Byun gemeu como não tinha gemido até então. Foi satisfatório para os dois ver que estava sendo tão bem cuidado e com tanto carinho. Sendo masturbado enquanto Chanyeol chupava com vigor o cu de Baekhyun ele gozou no abdômen do Park, o humano não parou de movimentar a mão no falo de Baekhyun o que causou a hipersensibilidade e deixou o híbrido atordoado, desmoronando ao lado de Chanyeol na cama.

Kyungsoo que não havia gozado ainda viu como a oportunidade perfeita, se aproximou de Chanyeol e lambeu a porra de Baekhyun antes que o líquido ficasse pastoso e consequentemente viscoso demais para ser engolido, limpou todo o abdômen de Chanyeol com sua língua e pediu para que ele se deitasse, o humano entregue ao Do obedeceu sem contestar, e assim que ele deitou Kyung estava ao lado de seu corpo ele queria algo mas não sabia como pedir, e como se fossem íntimos a anos Chanyeol interpretou aquilo como a timidez do híbrido lhe mostrava.

— Kyung, posso chupar você? — perguntou Chanyeol tentando entender o rosto contemplativo do híbrido.

— Kyung adoraria ser chupado por você — disse ele se aproximando do Park que estava deitado na cama.

Subiu por cima do humano, sentando sobre seu peitoral com as coxas próximas aos ouvidos do Park enquanto encarava os olhos castanho escuro com desejo e sem pudor algum de mostrar, segurando a base de seu pênis com seus finos dedos, passou a glande do membro como se fosse um batom, com a outra mão livre ele fez um carinho nas bochechas de Chanyeol encarando seus olhos fixamente, subiu o carinho para o cabelo onde retirava uns fios da testa com as unhas pontiagudas. Simulava estocadas passando seu pênis por cima do rosto do humano onde seus testículos batiam sem agressividade no queixo do Park, até que o maior por conta própria colocou a língua pra fora e deixou que Kyungsoo passasse seu falo pelo músculo áspero do humano.

Passando os dedos pelos lábios de Chanyeol, segurando levemente no queixo dele com o polegar fez pressão para baixo fazendo com que o humano entendesse o recado e abrisse a boca. Com a boca aberta Kyung não poupou esforços e foi enfiando lentamente seu membro vendo o mesmo ser engolido pela boca de Chanyeol e aquilo era extremamente excitante, a cavidade bucal úmida e levemente apertada contra seu membro rígido, sentia a língua pressionando a glande que deslizava para frente e para trás contra o céu da boca, as mãos livres ele segurava os cabelos de Chanyeol enquanto seu quadril se movimentava estocando devagar a boca do Park.

O humano levou as mãos até a bunda de Kyungsoo e viu que ele estava molhado também, não chegava a escorrer como Baekhyun mas havia líquido ali em seu ânus e assim sem preparação enfiou um dedo apenas — somente o indicador direito— e nisso Kyungsoo arqueou as costas e retirou quase que completamente o membro da boca de Chanyeol.

O Do gemia despudoradamente, urrava o nome do Park com todas as letras possíveis e em todos os tons possíveis enquanto ele ia para frente e para trás, ora estocando a boca do Park, ora acomodando por conta própria o dedo largo e grosso do humano em seu ânus e assim continuaram até um gemido de Baekhyun se fazer presente.

Ele estava visivelmente dolorido, gemia em insatisfação e desejo.

— Kyung... Me ajuda — sussurrou procurando a única voz que escutava, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua expressão retorcida — Tá doendo, Kyung, me ajude — sussurrou com todo o ar do pulmão num gemido arfado.

O híbrido de olhos cor de mel olhou com a piedade de cem anjos para Baekhyun, por mais que estivesse recebendo o melhor boquete de sua vida, a prioridade de Baekhyun em questão de ser saciado naquele período tão doloroso e frágil era superior. Saiu com seu membro de dentro da boca de Chanyeol, enquanto não desviava o olhar da expressão de dor enquanto apertava os quadris e repuxava os joelhos ficando em posição fetal na cama com os lençóis de ursinhos de pelúcia rasgados pelas garras dos híbridos. Naquele momento vendo o corpo em tremores e suando em meio a um rosto que transmitia a dor, a raiva que sentia se dissipou restando apenas o sentimento de cuidado.

Chanyeol já estava com a camisinha em mãos abrindo o pacote enquanto bombeava seu membro, tentando voltar a excitação que estava; Kyungsoo por sua vez trazia Baekhyun para perto de si, retraiu as garras levando sua mão direita até a entrada de Byun, sentindo o líquido viscoso que cheirava a morangos assim como o ser que o expelia, não poupou esforços e escorregou dois dedos de uma vez para dentro da cavidade, sentindo a próstata inchada de Baekhyun enquanto as glândulas seminais produziam ainda mais lubrificação natural, o híbrido acinzentado soltou um gemido semelhante a um miado com o nome de Kyungsoo sendo ouvido em alto e bom som, até por talvez os vizinhos, o que arrancou uma risada satisfeita do outro híbrido que ainda aconchegava o felino em seus braços.

— Kyung acha você muito pervertido Byun — afirmou com um sorriso no rosto, não estava mais com os dedos dentro de Baekhyun, mas acariciava suavemente sua entrada.

— Eu sou o que você quiser que eu seja! — explicitou Baek inebriado pela sensação de alívio que estava sendo substituída aos poucos pela dor novamente — só faz isso de novo por favor.

— Fazer o que? — perguntou conduzindo Baekhyun para perto de Chanyeol — Você quer que o Kyung faça o que? — continuou ainda mais erótico, pondo as garras para fora e arranhando os glúteos do outro híbrido.

— Por favor Kyung... — suplicou choroso, caiam lágrimas do seu olho enquanto seus lábios estavam levemente mais abertos na fala, mostrando que ainda estava inebriado pelo prazer, entretanto, o vinco formado na sobrancelha mostrava que a dor já era presente — está doendo — sussurrou num fio de esperança de alívio.

— Então seja um bom gatinho e chupe o nosso dono — não esperou a fala acabar e Baek havia se jogado sobre Chanyeol abocanhando o membro que ainda estava sem a camisinha — não acredito que você foi capaz de deixar nosso dono esperando tanto tempo — disse ele com uma falsa frustração. — ele teve que se masturbar sabia? Isso é um ultraje — afirmou dando um tapa ardido nas nádegas do híbrido e afundando os dedos com as unhas expostas na carne esbranquiçada, fazendo Baekhyun gemer entre o boquete.

Com a bunda empinada e o rabo balançando de um lado para o outro, sua cabeça subia e descia pelo pau de Chanyeol engolindo seu membro como se sua vida dependesse disso se ainda não se sentia completo, mas isso foi até Kyungsoo enfiar dois dedos na entrada alheia acertando a próstata inchada e fazendo Baekhyun tremer, sem forças para subir a cabeça no boquete pela tamanha onda de prazer que irradiou por todo seu corpo, ele gemeu com o pau do Park ainda na boca, deixando a despejo pela língua a saliva e pré-gozo misturados no pau que preenchia a cavidade bucal. O hálito quente sobre a glande rosada fez Chanyeol gemer o nome de Baekhyun com uma voz grossa e arrastada que arrepiou tanto Baekhyun quanto Kyungsoo, sendo o híbrido de olhos azuis mais afetado por conta do cio; tornou a gemer abafado.

Naquele ponto o pau de Chanyeol estava duro como antes, mas Kyung provocava o híbrido com seus dois dedos em sua intimidade, surrava a próstata felina de Baekhyun enquanto ria despudoradamente sentindo todo o prazer do prazer que o outro estava sentindo.

Quando Chanyeol viu a cena erótica ali disposta, sentiu seu ventre formigar, seus testículos vibrarem, e sua uretra dilatar, sabia que estava próximo de gozar e assim parou o boquete de Baekhyun. Segurou em seus cabelos brancos e viu os olhos azuis marejados, com rastros de lágrimas secas pelo rosto; puxando seu rosto com delicadeza para que pudesse beijá-lo, e assim o fez. Os lábios se encostaram e Baekhyun sensível vibrou sentindo a aspereza da língua humana que invadia sua boca sem permissão prévia, sua entrega a Chanyeol era incrivelmente submissa, ele em si era submisso, diferente de Kyungsoo, por mais que ele sempre fora mais erótico que o outro felino.

Entre estalos chupou o lábio inferior de Park e voltou a entrelaçar as línguas, explorando a sensibilidade e a sensualidade que o beijo oferecia. Os músculos se mexiam em sintonia como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, e em estalos ambos descolaram as bocas enquanto o maior olhou ao redor sentindo a falta de Kyung, o viu deitado na cama com as pernas abertas, enfiava dois dedos em si enquanto se masturbava com velocidade, não havia mais óculos em seu rosto apenas uma expressão de prazer com as garras aparecendo enquanto ele mordia os lábios inferiores.

Afastou Baekhyun de si e se assustou com seu pênis que já estava com a camisinha, ao olhar para Kyungsoo recebeu uma piscada e um sorriso maroto enquanto ele gemia o nome de Baekhyun; o que por si só já era erótico até demais. Mas lembrou de Baekhyun, sua dor deveria passar e com as mãos na cintura acentuada do híbrido, o encaixou para que ele escorregasse lentamente no seu pau. A lubrificação natural ajudava bastante, e assim quando a glande entrou, Chanyeol foi surpreendido com o aperto que Baekhyun era, sentiu a próstata logo acima sendo tocada com a ponta da camisinha. O que levou espasmos ao híbrido ali na posição.

Park deixou que Baekhyun controlasse os movimentos para que ele não se machucasse, assim o menor foi descendo; sua próstata inchada foi esmagada pela grossura do membro do humano dentro de si, isso foi suficiente para Baekhyun gozar a segunda vez. Jatos fortes espiraram da glande rosada respingando em todo abdômen do Park fazendo tanto Kyungsoo quanto o próprio Chanyeol sorrirem. Um gemido mudo misturado com a saída de ar lenta e suplicante era tudo que Byun fez sair e se tornar audível, ele ainda não tinha descido ao máximo e aconchegado todos os centímetros do humano dentro de si, e não tinha mais sanidade para tal ato.

— Kyung seja um bom gatinho e venha me limpar — pediu Chanyeol sôfrego tendo seu pau apertado pelo reto anal de Baekhyun que ainda sofria espasmos.

Do miou manhoso com as orelhas baixinhas e a cauda mole, engatinhou até o Park e sugou a glande de Baekhyun extraindo até a última gota presa na uretra do felino de cabelos acinzentados, isso sem desviar o olhar dos olhos castanhos de Chanyeol o que arrepiava o maior e excitava ainda mais o humano. Lambeu o abdômen dele limpando cada resquício de porra restante ali, sem antes de aproveitar e distribuir chupões pela pele, raspando as presas às vezes vendo Chanyeol apertas seus próprios fios de cabelo em arrepios puramente pornográficos; e quando acabou olhou para Baekhyun imerso em seu próprio prazer e revirou os olhos.

— Kyung acha você patético — disse com um certo descaso. Sem paciência nenhuma segurou Baekhyun pelos ombros e o fez descer o cumprimento restante do pau de Chanyeol até que seus glúteos estivessem encostando na pélvis do Park.

A hipersensibilidade de Baekhyun mais uma se fez presente e ele arregalou os olhos revirando eles logo em seguida, a íris azulada se escondeu deixando visível apenas a parte branca enquanto as presas se faziam presente machucando os próprios lábios, não contendo um miado gutural em um prazer dolorido que veio do ato de Kyungsoo, sentiu a ponta do membro indo fundo como nada nunca foi; o calor de Chanyeol era reconfortante embora a grossura nem tanto.

Ele tentava levantar seus braços, mas seu corpo todo tremia, sua respiração ofegava e sua língua vergonhosamente saiu de sua boca enquanto seu rosto nebuloso de prazer mostrava uma expressão puramente pornográfica, seu membro estava duro novamente, era questão de tempo até ele começar a cavalgar sobre o pau do humano. Vergonhosamente murmurava o nome de ambos os dois presentes, surpreendendo Kyung, pois o híbrido de olhos negros jamais pensaria que Baekhyun lembrasse de si em cima de um pau que não fosse o seu; o que ocasionou num coração acelerado e não era pela excitação, mais uma vez o acinzentado demonstrava seu sentimento pelo o outro híbrido, mas como Kyung não era bom em lidar com as emoções não sabia interpretar ou como lidar.

Vendo minimamente Baekhyun cavalgar em seu colo, se sentia ruim em deixar Kyungsoo de fora daquele ato tão bom, seu corpo sofria espasmos com o reto anal comprimindo seu pênis, embora se sentisse tão bem aceito dentro do hibrido, havia algo lhe apertando e a sensação era maravilhosa. Pensando nas possibilidades um pouco deturpado pelo prazer que nublava sua mente e dificultava a capacidade de seus pensamentos; Chanyeol pensou no óbvio, segurando o quadril de Baekhyun para que ele parasse de se mover o que fez Kyungsoo e o próprio hibrido em seu colo estranhar.

— Vem cá — chamou batendo nas cochas de Baekhyun — Quero que ele te foda enquanto senta em mim — Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos com a afirmação, ele sentiu a timidez lhe invadir o que deixou seu rosto confuso — Sem contestação, vem, agora! — chamou novamente, vendo Kyung se dirigir a si e passando uma das pernas por cima de seu corpo.

De joelhos colados na cama e a entrada empinada sentindo a ponta do pênis de Baekhyun passar pelo seu meio, enquanto encarava Chanyeol fixo nos olhos, debruçado sobre seu corpo. Tinha uma tremenda facilidade para olhar seu rosto e assim fazia. Quando Chanyeol deu um tapa na bunda de Baekhyun o híbrido de olhos azuis voltou a cavalgar sobre si; fazendo com que seu pênis entrasse e saísse sem problema algum de Kyung, a lubrificação natural do híbrido de cabelos negros lhe era suficiente. Se aconchegou melhor encostando os glúteos na base do pau de Baekhyun para que todo movimento feito pelo Byun fosse aproveitado ao máximo, pois era incômodo receber apenas a glande em seu íntimo; e assim quando acenou para Chanyeol, o som de outro tapa se fez presente, e Baekhyun voltou a cavalgar com o pênis dentro do ânus de Kyungsoo enquanto seu íntimo era alargado pelo Park.

Tendo os dois ali para apenas satisfazerem seus desejos e suprir seu cio ele urrou, urrou quando sentiu-se ser alargado e pressionado bem naquele ponto sensível. Urro esse que foi amplificado quando sentiu sua glande sendo comprimida pela cavidade anal do Do, o híbrido de olhos cor de mel segurando nos ombros de Chanyeol, descontando o prazer, sentido em arranhões fracos enquanto seu rosto frente ao do Park não poupava a expressão de luxúria que podia oferecer. Era provocante e intenso o modo como ele mordia os lábios e reviraram os olhos, tudo isso somado com a sensibilidade de Baekhyun gemendo e miando seus nomes de modo tão entregue, era simplesmente mágico, aquele momento deveria ser estampado numa obra de arte.

Os sons que eles faziam deveriam ser gravados. Chanyeol estava admirado em quanto os dois conseguiam lhe afetar tanto. Ele já sabia que amava os híbridos, mas só foi se dar conta da intensidade dos sentimentos naquele momento de pura luxúria, prazer, entrega e carinho.

Tudo ali fora feito com todo o carinho do mundo, por mais que de formas desajeitadas, afinal eram todos virgens até o momento.

Seguindo essa linha, sendo controlados pelos movimentos do Byun iniciou com o gozo do próprio, e seu relaxamento, fazendo Chanyeol que ainda não havia chegado ao ápice tomar os pés dobrados como apoio ao quadril e segurando a cintura de Baekhyun, estocou com brutalidade, fazendo o acinzentado mexer consequentemente entrando e saindo com seu membro de dentro de Kyungsoo.

O híbrido que olhava o rosto do humano atentamente foi o segundo a gozar, despejando o líquido branco no abdômen de Chanyeol e apertando o pau de Baekhyun ainda dentro de si com as contrações do períneo que dilatavam a uretra para que o esperma viscoso saísse com mais facilidade. Sem demorar muito Chanyeol gozou na camisinha, foi o orgasmo mais intenso que podia ter, e o mais demorado, nunca precisou demorar tanto; mas sabia que se fosse rápido demais Baekhyun não seria saciado o suficiente e deixar seu bebê de olhos azuis dolorido não era uma opção, após os dois atingirem seu prazer ele pode buscar o seu próprio orgasmo com segurança que tinha dado tudo certo naquela primeira vez.

Tendo o colo livre por parte de Kyungsoo que estava deitado ao seu lado na cama se aconchegando em seus braços; Baekhyun ainda estava em cima de si, agora com um pouco mais de consciência, percebendo o que tinha acontecido ele olhou para ambos e sorriu fraternalmente.

— É do Kyungsoo né? — apontou para a porra espalhada no abdômen do humano, que assentiu em resposta.

Baekhyun não se conteve, mesmo dolorido pelo prazer prolongado, tivera três orgasmos intensos e seguidos, estava quase desmaiando, principalmente pelo último exigir demais dos seus sentidos. Mas ainda assim não se conteve, ainda trêmulo ele levantou tirando o pau de Chanyeol de dentro de si e se abaixou a esquerda — lado esse livre— e lambeu o esperma com o gosto característico do hibrido, sabor suave de noz moscada, e se aconchegou abraçando os braços largos de Chanyeol.

Sentiu a colcha da cama passando em seu corpo, mas não teve instinto nenhum de mover-se já que estava a caminho do mundo dos sonhos, e assim dormiu após um sexo tão intenso. 


	10. É, eu amo dois gatinhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi amores, é com grande honra que eu venho entregar o último capítulo da história. Agradeço a todo mundo que leu e comentou, e principalmente se apaixonou por esses dois felinos assim como eu me apaixonei...
> 
> Agradeço a Gabi por me ajudar durante essa trajetória inteira e fazer minha escrita melhorar em 200% sobre o que era antes... 
> 
> E quero trazer uma reflexão sobre algumas falas do Kyungsoo nesse capítulo, por causa de sua timidez e dificuldade em confiar.... Fora isso aproveitem o último capítulo.

Baekhyun estava visivelmente bem, já tinha se passado o cio do felino, e agora tinham um humano extremamente cansado e cheio de arranhões pelo corpo pra cuidar, e ambos estavam se divertindo muito com a manha de Chanyeol, o rapaz após todo o momento instintivo de Baekhyun passou o dia inteiro dormindo, dormiu quase dezesseis horas seguidas, enquanto o híbrido de cabelos acinzentados estava enérgico, e completamente feliz.

Kyungsoo estava cansado também, mas não tanto quanto Chanyeol, e feliz junto com Baekhyun por ter visto o outro felino ser tão bem cuidado pelo Park, ele sabia que não conseguiria dar conta e junto do maior, ambos cuidaram de modo exímio do híbrido. E agora ele estava acompanhando o outro com o olhar, enquanto ele olhava as panelas para o almoço de relance naquele fogão de quatro bocas, e encerava o piso da sala. Tinha posto o tapete na sacada para tomar sol, e limpado até as paredes da residência, depois de ter limpado a casa inteira menos o quarto onde o humano dormia como uma pedra, chegava até a soltar alguns roncos; o felino pôs a comida na pressa servindo Kyungsoo enquanto falava rápido sobre jogar um jogo, o outro felino apenas concordava esperando de bom grado que o prato estivesse frente a si para que ele se servisse.

Nem mesmo durante a refeição Baekhyun estava silencioso, perguntava sobre a exatidão das atitudes durante o período que sua mente nublou, e Kyungsoo respondia tudo que era do interesse do híbrido, sem poupar detalhes mesmo que os mais sórdidos. Contou sobre como o rapaz pediu pizza e comida chinesa num dia, para alimentar o felino que tinha passado mais de vinte e quatro horas sem alimentação alguma, e quando o entregador chegou e tocou a campainha, o híbrido acordou e foi sedento até a sala atrás de Chanyeol e por pouco arrastou Kyungsoo junto, restando a tarefa de abrir a porta e efetuar o pagamento para o felino de olhos cor de mel, o que fez Baekhyun rir.

Contou também sobre o desejo repentino que o Byun sentiu sobre si, e não foi estranho visto que o desejo sempre existiu, mas Kyungsoo contando que Baekhyun queria apenas ser penetrado por si e o jeito que ele implorava por isso, fazia o híbrido ficar envergonhado, e Kyungsoo dar risadas da expressão avermelhada de surpresa que o felino carregava.

Após o almoço o acinzentado conduziu o outro para o banheiro, onde foram tomar um bom banho, afinal, o híbrido estava agitado, e limpou o apartamento inteiro em pouco mais de quatro horas, ele precisava de um banho, porém até mesmo sob a queda da água, ele ainda permanecia agitado, se pôs a esfregar Kyungsoo, e cuidar de si, assim como ele havia cuidado dele no período de cio, assim após o Do quase ter brigado sério consigo ele deixou ser banhado pelo outro felino, e parece que finalmente relaxou, sentiu seus músculos pesarem sob a água morna quase fria do banho que tomavam no dia quente de verão.

Agora eles estavam no sofá enquanto Baekhyun mantinha o outro em seu colo, acariciando suas orelhinhas enquanto o rapaz dormia tranquilamente. A atenção do Byun não estava presa ao som ambiente que a tv fazia e sim no ressoar baixinho da respiração calma do Do. Kyungsoo também estava cansado, e o acinzentado queria cuidar dele, assim como ele cuidou de si por todo esse período turbulento, ou melhor, desde que se entendiam por gatinhos.

O outro mesmo sendo bem tímido e introvertido sempre cuidou de Baekhyun, talvez seja até por isso que o mais velho tinha confiança para correr atrás do híbrido de lábios grossos sempre que algo acontecia.

Ele queria retribuir todo carinho que lhe foi dado, e então cantarolava baixinho uma música de ninar enquanto acariciava as orelhinhas negras do Do. Os óculos não estavam mais na face do híbrido adormecido pois Baekhyun se encarregou desse cuidado, e ambos se sentiam tão bem naquele conforto, mesmo que o dia lá fora estivesse quente, quase escaldante, lá dentro do apartamento o ar condicionado tornava a temperatura fria, o que fazia o híbrido se aconchegar ainda mais no acinzentado. Coberto com uma manta branca, o adormecido ressoava em ronronares curtos à medida que os carinhos desciam das orelhas e seguiam-se para o couro cabeludo. O rapaz dormia tão bem que deixava Baekhyun feliz, com as costas encostada no sofá, olhando para o teto da sala, sentindo o peso sobre si, sorrindo e quando pegou no sono continuou com ele no rosto.

Faziam dois dias que o cio de Baekhyun havia passado, e naquele dia em especial Chanyeol já acordou bravo, seu celular tocava de modo incessante, bem no móvel ao lado da cama, ressoando ainda mais alto do que de fato era, talvez pelo sono que o humano sentia, mas ele atendeu com raiva.

— Alô — esbravejou com a voz rouca de sono enquanto coçava os olhos.

— Calma, cara — pediu Sehun sentindo a aura do rapaz pelo telefone.

— O que você quer Sehun? — perguntou direto, pois ele só queria voltar a dormir e pelo cheiro que reverberava na casa, Baekhyun estava fazendo o café da manhã, assim como fez nos dias anteriores após o término do seu cio.

— Quero saber se eu posso buscar vocês hoje? Lembra que a gente combinou de passar aí depois do cio do Baek e levar vitaminas pra ele? E também, o Luhan tá me enchendo o saco de saudade dos dois — falou mais baixo, mas ainda assim o Park escutou ao fundo: “não adianta falar baixo, eu sou um coelho, olha o tamanho das minhas orelhas seu idiota!”, o que fez o Park rir.

— Me deixa acordar primeiro, daqui duas horas você me manda mensagem — e concluiu desligando o telefone sem nem esperava resposta de Sehun, deitou na cama de barriga pra cima e logo se pôs a embarcar no mundo dos sonhos novamente.

Entretanto Baekhyun e Kyungsoo escutando a voz do Park logo foram ao quarto, viram o maior recolocando o celular no carregador por contato em cima do móvel ao lado da cama, e deitar de barriga pra cima, essa foi a deixa perfeita pra que eles subissem na cama logo se aconchegando sobre o humano que abriu os olhos repentinamente.

— Bom dia senhor Park — os dois falaram juntos, se aconchegando sobre o colo do humano.

— Bom dia — ressoou ele sonolento fechando os olhos novamente com um sorriso, enquanto subia as mãos em direção às cinturas dos dois — vocês sabem que eu não gosto que me chamem de senhor Park, não sou dono de vocês, sou apenas seu namorado — trouxe as mãos ao olho cobrindo da claridade que entrava pela porta, logo atentando os dois sobre a porta aberta.

— Você quer o seu café? — perguntou Baekhyun indo fechar a porta.

— Não, já vou levantar, só fiquem aqui comigo um pouquinho — pediu manhoso puxando os dois num abraço fraco.

Ele ouvia os dois ronronando enquanto subia o tato pelas costas dos dois, acariciava de modo terno.

— Chan — chamou Do — Kyung acha que você está mais descansado, você está? — terminou com uma pergunta enquanto olhava o rosto se mexendo afirmando que sim.

— Estou melhor, não achei que fosse ser tão intenso — riu baixinho olhando os rostos na pouca luz que adentrava o quarto, ouvindo a risada de Baekhyun — é gatinho, você deu trabalho — brincou ele apertando as bochechas do híbrido.

— Mas, eu achei divertido, não a parte dolorida é claro — falou Baekhyun rindo ainda mais.

— Vocês são dois pervertidos, Kyung vai sair daqui — reclamou se sentando no colo ajeitando os óculos e cruzando os braços mantendo um biquinho fofo estampado em seu rosto.

— Mas você estava gostando na hora — falou Baekhyun rindo da timidez alheia.

— Na hora era outra situação — respondeu virando o rosto se recusando a olhar para ambos que estavam se divertindo a suas custas.

— Ah então para falar de coisas assim, eu preciso fazer isso? — falou Chanyeol subindo a mão pela coxa o híbrido sentindo a cueca que ele usava, e parou o tato bem na junção da pele lisa com a felpuda de sua cauda, passou a ponta do indicador delicadamente por ali e depois apertou em conjunto com o polegar fazendo-o ofegar.

— Aw! — gemeu alto e assustado — você só tá provocando o Kyung — cruzou os braços e mordeu os lábios tentando conter os gemidos por causa dos toques que ficaram mais brutos, do jeito que ele gostava.

— Ora Kyungsoo — Baekhyun subiu a mão arranhando a pele clara e subindo a camisa mostrando a barriga magra do híbrido — Eu sei que você quer, quanto mais você se fazer de difícil, pior será pra você, acho que já sabe disso não é? — perguntou alisando a cintura do híbrido e parando a mão sobre o mamilo alheio que se retesava em antecedência.

O Byun puxou o rosto do felino e encarou profundamente a íris cor de mel, o sorriso travesso em Baekhyun deixavam as coisas ainda mais quentes, e Chanyeol apertando sua cauda daquela forma era algo entorpecente.

— Baek, — chamou Kyungsoo sussurrando — Cala a boca logo e me beija — falou puxando o outro felino pelo colarinho e juntando os lábios em um beijo tranquilo.

A mão livre de Kyungsoo subiu pelo peitoral do humano parando no pescoço do Park, apertando ali e sentindo o pomo de Adão se mexer. Ele continuou a beijar o híbrido. Kyungsoo podia ser tímido, mas ele era um dominador puro e naquela circunstância ele comandaria a situação inteira.

Na sala eles estavam à vontade, enquanto tomavam café. Os dois híbridos conversavam rindo de algo que Baekhyun mostrava para Kyungsoo no celular, enquanto o humano observava tudo. Chanyeol gostava de olhar as interações entre ambos e ficava mais boiola do que já estava, pois ambos eram sempre muito fofos. Desde o modo com o qual Baekhyun ria – de uma forma mais expansiva ou Kyungsoo que era mais tímido, ao jeito em que os dois sempre discutiam por coisas simples, acabando em risadas altas. Ele se sentia feliz por ter os dois ali, principalmente porque sua vida mudou totalmente, para melhor, com a chegada de ambos.

Depois do banho tomado e do café da manhã, eles permaneceram na bancada conversando até os dois ficarem eufóricos demais, e como o Chanyeol já os conhecia ele pode interpretar o que aquilo significava.

— Eles chegaram né? — perguntou aos dois, que sorriram e afirmaram de modo ansioso.

O barulho das chaves foi ouvido pelos três e a inquietação das caudas era visível, se Chanyeol olhasse por muito tempo até tonto ele ficava, elas abanavam muito rápido. Vendo Sehun entrar eles sorriram, mas quando o outro híbrido passou pela porta foi uma histeria coletiva. Os humanos ouviram gritos e os dois híbridos sentados na mesa, saltaram correndo para abraçar Luhan.

— Ain que saudade que eu estava dos meus dois gatinhos — falou abraçando forte os dois.

— Luhan! — os dois gritaram aconchegando os rostos no pescoço alheio.

— Eu fiquei sabendo que um gatinho entrou no cio — falou o coelho, e logo desataram a conversar sobre esse acontecimento indo para o quarto, onde eles teriam a privacidade de falar as coisas abertamente.

Restavam apenas Sehun e Chanyeol no ambiente que se olharam sorrindo.

— Imagino que foi intenso — falou olhando para Chanyeol com um sorriso no rosto.

— Olha isso cara — o Park tirou a camisa mostrando as manchas avermelhadas e marcas de arranhões por todo o torso — Foi bom, faria tudo de novo se possível — falou arrancando risadas do outro.

— E fez né, porque alguns arranhões aí são recentes, sei reconhecer coisas desse tipo Chanyeol, não sou trouxa, você sabe — afirmou arrancando risadas tímidas de Chanyeol.

— Cê’ acredita que meus pais me chamaram no escritório deles pra perguntar sobre a compra dos híbridos? — perguntou deixando o outro de boca aberta — Acharam que alguém tinha clonado meu cartão e essas coisas, eles estavam acionando a instância superior já... Tive que explicar sobre os híbridos, inclusive irei levar eles na casa dos meus pais amanhã. 

— E o que você fez? — devolveu a pergunta abrindo o pote de vidro cheio de biscoitos que os híbridos fizeram.

— Ah, eu contei sobre os dois e meu pai quase surtou — o maior respondeu levando as mãos ao cabelo e bagunçando como se isso fosse ajudar a processar as memórias — ah, não foi bem um surto...

— O tio é calmo demais pra surtar, achei que sua mãe surtaria, mas pelo visto ela lidou com isso — interrompeu o outro que enchia sua caneca de Yoda, a caneca que Sehun quase quebrou várias vezes por sempre se assustar quando via ela na prateleira de manhã após uma noite de jogos ou filmes.

— Minha mãe reagiu de boa até, ela disse que quer a minha felicidade, mas o meu pai pediu pra explicar o que são híbridos e tudo mais... E aí ele queria que eu apresentasse eles assim de cara, e o Baekhyun estava perto de entrar no cio, quer dizer já estava entrando no cio né? — viu o menor assentir rindo —, mas concluindo, vou levar eles na casa dos meus pais amanhã, já até avisei pra minha mãe não ir pra empresa.

— Eles vão adorar os dois, todo mundo adora, eu gosto deles. O Luhan, meu Deus, parece que ele quer se mudar pra cá de tanto que só fala dos dois... Nossa, nem falo nada — concluiu indignado.

— Isso é ciúmes, Sehun? Oh Sehun tá com ciúmes do Luhan? — perguntou sarcástico, rindo e logo saindo de frente da bancada onde os dois estavam, caminhando até o corredor — Ei vocês, venham pra sala — gritou rindo trazendo os três híbridos pra sala onde eles encaravam os dois.

Sehun estava vermelho e Chanyeol dava risada.

— Aconteceu algo, Chan? — perguntou Kyungsoo. 

— Sim, o Chanyeol é um chato — resmungou Sehun.

— Ele tá com ciúmes do Luhan porque ele só fala de vocês, e não dá mais atenção pra ele tadinho — falou numa falsa angústia fazendo o outro humano revirar o olho.

— Mas a gente transou hoje de manhã — falou Luhan inocentemente inclinando o rosto para a direita como sempre fazia quando estava curioso.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo e Sehun ficaram vermelhos, trocando olhares entre si, quando Baekhyun riu e se aconchegou abraçando Do e o humano.

— Sério? Que coincidência, a gente também — falou sorrindo.

— Baek — murmurou Kyungsoo envergonhado. — não se fala de vida sexual como se conversássemos sobre o tempo nublado de um dia comum, Kyung está bravo com você — cruzou os braços sendo abraçado por Chanyeol, logo se tratou de se esconder no maior para que sua vergonha passasse.

— Viu Luhan, a mesma coisa pra você... — falou Sehun olhando para seus dedos envergonhado.

— Desculpa Kyung, não foi minha intenção te deixar bravo, me desculpa — pediu se aproximando do híbrido enquanto segurava o felino pela cintura tocando o nariz do Do com a ponta de seu próprio.

Num selar calmo Baekhyun foi perdoado, e a paz estava restabelecida ali novamente.

— O que vocês vão fazer amanhã? — perguntou Luhan timidamente — queria que vocês fossem em casa, aí a gente comia bolo de morango.

— E depois sanduíches de atum — completaram os dois em uníssono.

— Ou que tal? — chamou Baekhyun a atenção dos dois para si, puxando eles em direção ao sofá — bolo de morango, mas, — ressaltou o “mas” fazendo os dois arregalaram os olhos e se inclinarem para o híbrido felino em expectativa — com atum junto — sorriu no final mostrando as presas, a cauda felpuda estava balançando de um lado pro outro sinalizando sua euforia.

Luhan só revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços ao passo que Kyungsoo ovacionou a ideia com palmas é uma risada satisfeita.

— Não! — suplicou com um rostinho triste deixando os dois dentes frontais ressaltados no rosto estampado em desagrado — sem carne no bolo por favorzinho, eu faço bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate pra vocês de brinde, mas sem carne no bolo — pediu encarecidamente juntando as mãozinhas e deixando as orelhinhas grandes caírem na lateral do rosto.

— Tudo bem — os dois felinos disseram junto.

— Kyung se pôs a pensar agora, e, não é muito bom bolo de morango com atum... — afirmou ajeitando os óculos e abraçando sua perna apoiando seu queixo nos joelhos. — Acho melhor fazermos um churrasco pra acompanhar o doce, teremos muita carne — falou sorrindo, até se levantou mostrando como essa era uma ótima ideia.

Sehun e Chanyeol riam sentados na bancada olhando os três híbridos interagindo, era tanta fofura que eles não conseguiam medir. Se sentiam tentados a todo momento em apertar as bochechas alheias ou apertar o trio em seus braços até que todo amor que sentiam em seus corações se transferissem para os dos híbridos.

Falando nisso, Chanyeol falava sempre que amava os híbridos, mas nunca escutou isso de volta, e talvez fosse uma regra dos híbridos, mas ele queria descobrir isso. Estava realmente intrigado, e principalmente necessitado de alguma confirmação de sentimentos recíprocos ou o específico “eu te amo”, por mais que ele notasse as demonstrações físicas, a ausência dessa frase afirmativa ainda corroía seu íntimo com incertezas.

— Eles não vão poder Luhan, sinto muito — ditou Chanyeol, levantando o copo de água que tomava e dando uma encarada nos três antes de tomar a água.

— Por que Chan? — questionou Baekhyun decepcionado, ambos os felinos cruzavam os braços ostentando rostos desapontados, formados em vincos nas sobrancelhas e biquinhos nos lábios.

— Amanhã vou levar vocês num lugar, que eu ainda não posso contar, mas, garanto que será legal. — respondeu logo deixando os dois em expectativa e curiosidade, principalmente Baekhyun esse era um curioso nato, logo foi atormentar o maior para conseguir respostas.

Já Kyungsoo mantinha-se curioso, mas preferiu conversar sobre os biscoitos que fez junto do outro felino com o coelho, ambos se deliciando com biscoitos amanteigados de coco. O resto da tarde foi harmoniosa e tranquila, mesmo quando Sehun resolveu testar um jogo que Chanyeol tinha comprado, e competindo com Baekhyun o humano perdeu todas as partidas de luta, mas ainda assim o clima amistoso se mantinha.

— Você criou um monstro, Chanyeol — afirmou apontando para o Byun que sorria de maneira travessa. 

— Eu sei, ele ganha até de mim — falou decepcionado consigo mesmo.

— Deixa Hunnie, em casa eu te consolo — respondeu o coelho sentado em seu colo antes de roubar um beijinho de Sehun.

E os três riram das bochechas avermelhadas do humano, mas, Chanyeol não podia falar nada, ele não sabia lidar com a vergonha quando era agarrado do nada pelos dois e arrastado entre beijos e arranhões para o quarto, isso de relacionamento era muito novo pra si. Finalmente ele estava conhecendo a ansiedade de levar seus “pretendentes” para conhecer seus pais, se sentia uma garota dos anos vinte esperando a aprovação do patriarca para poder casar. Isso era principalmente engraçado, já era o quinto bombom que ele comia enquanto pensava nas preparações do dia: horário de dormir, de acordar, hora de ir tomar banho, roupas pra ir, e principalmente tudo que podia dar de errado nisso.

Tanto Sehun quanto Luhan já tinham ido embora, e foi difícil fazer Kyungsoo e Baekhyun se separarem do híbrido de coelho, mas tudo deu certo no final. Sehun fez bem em avisar sobre a sensibilidade dos híbridos. Sentado no sofá trocando de canal de modo desesperado e batendo os pés no chão ele estava aflito de ansiedade, e logo os felinos perceberam.

— Chanyeol, Kyung não acha que você está bem — afirmou o híbrido se aproximando e sentando ao seu lado, logo levando a mão em seu pescoço conferindo a quentura da pele. Levou as mãos ao ombro e subiu no colo do humano, logo se pôs a alertar a musculatura, vendo o nível de tensão que o rapaz estava. — Vem tomar banho com o Baek e o Kyung, a gente te relaxa.

E sendo puxado para o banheiro onde o híbrido acinzentado estava já retirando as roupas, Chanyeol foi de bom grado, e de fato foi relaxado, só os dois conseguiriam deixar o rapaz tão aéreo como ele ficou naquele momento, quase caiu no box do banheiro pois suas pernas não o sustentavam e isso foi apenas em um boquete que eles fizeram em si.

Conversando com seus pais por mensagens enquanto jogava algum card game no Notebook, ele não tinha feito nada, além de receber os amigos e satisfazer os híbridos e se sentia cansado. Os olhos pesavam enquanto Baekhyun próximo a si jogava outro jogo enquanto Kyungsoo sentado na bancada divisória da cozinha com a sala, ele tomava café enquanto lia um livro de romance. A situação estava tranquila, parece que tudo se normalizou.

Os anúncios de procura de ambos os híbridos sumiram e eles podiam sair na rua sem se esconder, e o Park iria aproveitar isso no dia seguinte, mas, por hora ele estava ocupado em supervisionar Baekhyun enquanto ele jogava. O baixinho era muito bom no que fazia e sempre tinha um ou outro querendo se aproveitar da sua inocência.

O jantar do trio fora uma incontestável pizza de atum e outra de lombo, eles gostavam de carne, porém jamais abririam mão do seu glorioso atum e a base de risadas, refrigerantes e pizza o dia se encerrou com chave de ouro, o humano tendo os dois deitados encostados com a cabeça em seu peitoral enquanto assistiam um filme de comédia americano, que quase nunca os faziam rir, assim ele bocejou, e viu que era sua hora de dormir também, e ajeitou os dois em seu colo e foi para o quarto.

Ajeitando os dois na cama, Chanyeol apenas deitou logo sendo segurado pelos braços de ambos que entrelaçaram as pernas as suas, e num abraço desajeitado se aconchegaram no humano, com o calor familiar o maior logo embarcou no mundo dos sonhos, nem teve tempo para duas paranoias.

No dia seguinte Chanyeol acordou primeiro que ambos os felinos, até mesmo antes do despertador tocar, não fez café, pois a pedido de sua mãe ela queria tomar café com os híbridos, então lhe restou em acordar os felinos que excepcionalmente estavam manhosos.

— Kyung, Baek acordem por favor — chamou baixinho acariciando os cabelos de ambos. Como resposta um miado foi dado pelos dois.

Não restavam mais opções, levantando as camisetas dos felinos ele se aproximou e distribuiu selares pela extensão de pele exposta, começou com Kyungsoo: beijinhos estalados que faziam o híbrido arrepiar. Para terminar cheirou próximo do umbigo e logo o felino estava ronronando manhoso, com os olhos entreabertos enquanto murmurava seu nome. Com Baekhyun ele começou com os beijinhos e cheirinhos, e depois com pequenas e delicadas mordidinhas raspando os dentes na pele alheia, o acinzentado se arrepiou e acordou ronronando com a cauda inquieta.

— Tá muito cedo Chan — Sussurrou cobrindo o rosto para voltar a dormir.

— Kyung concorda com o Baek, tá muito cedo — ele constatou do mesmo modo abraçando o outro híbrido e escondendo o rosto na sombra do corpo do felino que estava grudado em si.

— Vamos, por favor — pediu Chanyeol acariciando a orelha de ambos, escutando os miados abafados dos dois — Eu vou tomar banho, venham pra eu dar banho em vocês — pediu novamente.

E os dois levantaram com o rosto em uma certa decepção em acordar tão cedo, pois eles acordavam as onze não as seis, e Chanyeol entendia eles, acordar cedo era um saco.

Trazendo os dois para o banheiro, ele os abraçou pra que a claridade do cômodo não fosse um incômodo, e colocando os dois no box ele acendeu as luzes, e os rostos retorceram ainda mais pela claridade excessiva, comparada com o quarto escuro. Retirou as roupas dos híbridos, além das suas próprias, e começou a dar banho nos dois com água quente para que eles acordassem.

E lá estavam elétricos conversando sobre o passeio que os aguardam, dessa vez era Kyungsoo que estava falante, mal cabiam as palavras na sua boca.

No táxi a caminho do prédio no bairro de Gangnam eles conversavam baixinho com o taxista, vestindo roupas leves pelo calor e para manter as orelhas e caudas pra fora por causa do incomodo que era.

Chegando no grande hotel bem no centro da cidade os dois se surpreenderam, e ao cumprimentar o porteiro os dois ficaram confusos, como Chanyeol o conhecia? Na recepção o rapaz não precisou fazer o check-in, e o clima no elevador era de dúvida. Os olhos cerrados de Baekhyun encaravam o Park com curiosidade, mas logo ao entrar no corredor, chegarem frente a porta escrita: “residência Park”, os dois híbridos raciocinaram, trocaram olhares entre si assustados e se agarraram em Chanyeol.

— Tá tudo bem, vocês irão conhecer meus pais hoje — falou afagando o cabelo dos dois e dando um beijinho em cada testa.

— Chany — murmurou Baekhyun sendo seguido pelo olhar de angústia do outro felino, era muito fofo, ao passo que o Park entendia os menores.

— Vai dar tudo certo, eu estarei perto de vocês o tempo todo. — tranquilizou o maior abrindo a porta vendo a mesa enorme disposta com diversas coisas.

O apartamento no estilo americano em conceito aberto proporcionava uma vista ampla pelo espaço grande, uma mesa de jantar no mínimo gigantesca, tendo uma mulher que lia atenta um jornal. A postura rígida dela era impecável, a maquiagem bem posta e as unhas bem feitas, uma verdadeira rainha. Já o pai de Chanyeol estava na cozinha terminando algo para completar as coisas dispostas na mesa.

— Mãe, pai, cheguei. — a mulher largou o jornal e levantou fazendo reverberar o som dos saltos pelo ambiente.

O sorriso dela era radiante, nem parecia a mulher que passava os olhos pelas letras miúdas de forma totalmente calculada, ela andava em euforia, juntamente do pai que retirou o avental que usava e veio receber o filho. E vendo isso os dois felinos se esconderam atrás de Chanyeol.

— Ah meu filho que saudade de você, anjo — falou a mulher mais baixa que o Park, estendendo os braços para abraça-lo. Depois de dar um beijo em cada bochecha ela não poupou esforços em empurrar o filho para olhar os dois híbridos — olha como eles são fofos, amor — falou a mulher chamando a atenção do homem que ainda não tinha percebido os dois.

Sem pudor nenhum ela acariciou as bochechas dos gatinhos, encarando-os com um sorriso.

— Mãe eles são tímidos, a senhora precisa ir com calma — Falou Chanyeol vendo os dois vermelhos entrelaçando os dedos entre si com força, completamente paralisados diante da mulher que sorria abertamente para eles.

O mais alto os trouxe de encosto a si e os abraçou, tranquilizando enquanto o pai ficou espantado com as caudas balançando de modo tímido.

— Eu sou Park Seunghee — Falou a mulher se curvando para os híbridos, que arregalaram os olhos, eles não estavam acostumados com tais formalidades.

— Olá, eu sou Park Minji, o pai do Chanyeol — se curvou logo em seguida.

Chanyeol olhou para os híbridos à espera de algo, mas eles estavam paralisados e ofegantes ainda.

— Eles são Baekhyun e Kyungsoo — falou Chanyeol apontando para eles enquanto os dois mais velhos olhavam atentamente.

— E como vocês estão — perguntou o homem olhando para eles com um sorriso acolhedor no rosto.

Mas não houve resposta, os híbridos apenas balançaram a cabeça em afirmação o que deixou Chanyeol preocupado.

— Estamos bem — Baekhyun respondeu após um grande silêncio constrangedor, tendo a confirmação de Kyungsoo enquanto o híbrido se limitava a ajeitar os óculos e apertar ainda mais a mão de Baekhyun.

— Você é o Baekhyun, correto? — a mulher perguntou olhando pro acinzentado, sorrindo do jeito mais calmo que podia, afinal, ela não queria assustar os namorados de seu filho, mesmo que ainda precisasse digerir essa última informação.

— Sim — o felino disse ainda tímido, mas sorrindo também. O aperto diminuindo na mão de Kyungsoo significava que o outro também estava se sentindo mais à vontade.

— E você é o Kyungsoo, certo? — perguntou o pai inclinando o rosto ao mesmo tempo que o híbrido.

O Do teve dificuldade em olhar, mas quando o fez, ficou hipnotizado, o pai de Chanyeol tinha os mesmos olhos grandes e castanhos, era bonito, ainda que o sorriso dele não fosse igual ao do filho. Chany havia puxado o sorriso de sua mãe, mas ainda assim era bonito.

— S-sim — respondeu abaixando as orelhinhas ainda mantendo uma rigidez, até mesmo se curvou em noventa graus.

— Ah eles são uma gracinha — afirmou a mulher rindo do embaraço dos dois. — Venham tomar café da manhã, aí conversamos mais, ninguém gosta de conversar de barriga vazia.

Estava diante de uma mesa cheia e diversos frutos do mar, dispostos em vários pratos, feitos exclusivamente para eles, não havia como ficar tímido diante de tanto atum. A cada prato os olhos dos dois brilhavam mais, principalmente Baekhyun que comia lagostas, afirmando ser um nobre francês do século dezessete, ou como Kyungsoo adorou camarão com alcachofra. Aquilo estava mais pra almoço do que pra café da manhã. Entretanto, como bons gatinhos eles comeram de forma moderada, até pouco comparado ao resto da família, o petshop tinha regras bem ávidas de etiqueta ou então eram punidos.

E isso não passou despercebido, o pai não poupou elogios dos bons modos a mesa de ambos os híbridos, coisa que finalmente arrancou sorrisos sinceros de ambos. Os pais de Chanyeol eram bem legais, eles perguntavam como o filho era, se ele era responsável ou um bom namorado. A mãe chegou a perguntar se o Park era bom de cama, e logicamente que o Baekhyun com sua boca grande respondeu à altura.

— Então... O Chan é bom de cama? — perguntou a mulher se aproximando dos híbridos como se tornasse a pergunta algo mais confidente.

— Nossa, ótimo! Principalmente quando ele segura na nossa cintura antes... — Kyungsoo interrompeu a fala de Baekhyun.

— Gatinho mau! — exclamou o Do puxando uma das orelhinhas com agressividade — Kyung já conversou com você sobre expor a nossa vida sexual e qual foi a conclusão? — perguntou recebendo um olhar triste de Baekhyun.

— Que isso não é legal — murmurou o outro felino, o que fez o pai do Park gargalhar.

— Então amorzinho, o Kyung te desculpa dessa vez — falou o híbrido dando um selinho no outro no final, o que surpreendeu os pais do humano.

Quando Kyungsoo percebeu o que fez, não conteve a vergonha, mas ambos os familiares falaram que isso é normal numa relação romântica. E assim seguiram conversando.

A matriarca estava realmente muito interessada sobre como era o cotidiano deles, e ficou extremamente animada em saber que quando os documentos dos dois chegassem Kyungsoo iria tentar fazer coreano, talvez dar aula, mas ele realmente gostava muito de ler e assim fazer algo ligado a leitura. 

Já Baekhyun queria lidar com jogos, ou com coisas que tivessem números, pois ele sempre se divertia quando o maior ensinava cálculos elaborados para o híbrido. Tendo isso em vista a mulher que tinha faro pra gente competente, recomendou administração, assim então, o menor poderia mandar numa empresa de jogos e jogar adiantado todos os jogos da sua empresa, claramente já aliciando Baekhyun para o seu lado.

Após a mesa ser tirada Kyungsoo resolveu ajudar o pai de Chanyeol com a louça suja e as sobras enquanto a mãe ficou com Baekhyun na sala, conversando.

— Vocês lidam muito bem com essa dinâmica de trio? — perguntou Minji

— No começo Kyung não gostava do Chanyeol, não confiava nele, Kyung achava que ele só queria abusar da gente, mas as coisas foram rolando e rolando, e no dia do shopping especificamente, depois daquilo que eu acordei e vi as certidões do Kyung e do Baek com toda a documentação, foi aí que o Kyung realmente viu que podia se abrir pro Chanyeol, ele moveu montanhas pra ter a gente com ele, então... — o híbrido falou com tanto carinho que tocou o mais velho.

— É, vocês falaram sobre esse dia, espero que não carreguem traumas ainda. — afirmou de modo terno abraçando o híbrido — bom, eu e minha esposa gostamos muito de vocês, e acho que vocês são ideais para o meu filho.

— Ah o Chanyeol só é um pouco lerdo, mas ele é uma excelente pessoa, isso é inegável — riu descontraindo do clima extra sentimental que estava se formando, não queria chorar na casa dos sogros.

— E como é. Nossa, vocês têm muita paciência viu... — falou o homem rindo.

— Ah e sobre a dinâmica em trio, é comum, Kyung e o Baekhyun já éramos quase um casal antes do Chanyeol chegar, depois que ele chegou continuou existindo o Kyung e o Baek, mas aí surgiu Chanyeol, que não atrapalhou em nada, muito pelo contrário. E agora viramos nós três e, sinceramente, o Kyung não consegue mais imaginar uma vida sem o Chany ou o Baek. — deu aquele sorriso aberto mostrando as presas por mais que os óculos estivesses tortos.

— Eu fico feliz por isso, realmente muito feliz — falou o maior acompanhando o sorriso do híbrido — me identifico muito com você, não parece ser uma pessoa que confia facilmente nas outras, e eu te admiro muito por ter entregado seu coração pro meu filho em circunstâncias caóticas como vocês passaram.

O sorriso de Kyungsoo aumentou mais ainda, as presas cintilavam naquele sorriso que fazia os olhos fecharem, e sua cauda mover-se com animação e felicidade.

Ali conversaram mais um pouco, mesmo que a cozinha estivesse totalmente limpa e nisso se desprenderam a conversar sobre os aparelhos culinários, e o híbrido quase morreu, o cômodo era todo paramentado com todos os utensílios e máquinas possíveis para montagens de pratos, tendo em vista que Park Minji era cozinheiro antes de sua mulher querer mudar o negócio da família — um restaurante para hotéis—, quando ainda estavam na faculdade, e com o pulso firme da mulher isso prosperou de uma forma muito boa, e é um império que ela se orgulha em manter.

O híbrido de cabelos negros fez uma nota mental para que comprassem várias peças do maquinário que a cozinha ostentava.

Assim, sorrindo, a família se juntou novamente, dessa vez Seunghee interrogando Kyung com todo seu modo despojado e cômico, fazendo o felino gargalhar com suas piadas, o que se complementava com o humor de Baekhyun, enquanto Chanyeol sentado no sofá ao lado de seu pai olhava a interação dos híbridos com seus pais e ficava ainda mais feliz, se sentia imensamente realizado.

— Chanyeol vá levar os dois pra conhecer a casa — falou sua mãe percebendo que os assuntos estavam se encerrando e para não ficar com aquele silêncio constrangedor propôs isso como saída.

E assim o maior se pôs de pé indo com os dois Híbridos, segurando suas mãos, era uma cena fofa por causa das diferenças de tamanho dos dois felinos perto do humano. Eles subiram a escada para o segundo andar do apartamento pois era uma cobertura.

Estavam sendo apresentados cômodos por cômodos até chegarem no quarto de Chanyeol, o quarto não mudava muito do seu apartamento pra casa de seus pais, paredes brancas com um grande espelho vertical em uma delas. Prateleiras com mangás e quadrinhos, e uma cama gigante. Também havia uma escrivaninha, um banheiro e um closet além da sacada. Depois de toda a exploração pelo cômodo os dois se jogaram na cama grande e macia sendo logo seguido pelo Park que pulou sobre eles, que se aconchegaram com o peso do maior sobre seus corpos.

— Você fica tão sexy tentando parecer sério pra sua mãe — falou Baekhyun puxando o humano para um beijo, o felino estava sentindo falta disso desde quando relaxou e se permitiu acompanhar a visita.

No meio do beijo o Park segurou o rosto de Kyungsoo, trazendo-o junto para o ósculo, não seria um beijo perfeito sem os três, e mantendo os dois próximos de si enquanto Baekhyun arranhava suas costas e Kyungsoo bagunçava seus cabelos. O ósculo interrompido e terminado em vários selares trouxe sorriso aos rostos do trio. Se aconchegando na cabeceira da cama o humano trazia os dois para seu colo.

— Vocês gostaram daqui? — perguntou vendo ambos assentir em sorrisos e plantarem selares por sua bochecha — meus pais gostaram muito de vocês, e eu fico tão feliz por isso... — Chanyeol falou com aquele entusiasmo nato na voz, aquele que animava os dois independentemente da situação.

— Chanyeol, a gente amou seus pais, eles são tão incríveis quanto você — afirmou Baekhyun abraçando Kyungsoo.

— Kyung achou tudo incrível, ele amou cada segundo aqui — ele falou se espremendo contra o híbrido acinzentado por causa da timidez.

— E a gente queria agradecer por tudo, você salvou nossa vida, de tantas formas. — o felino de olhos azuis falou alisando a bochecha de Chanyeol.

— Melhorou muito a nossa vida, Kyung se sente num livro de romance e obrigado por proporcionar isso ao Kyung — agradeceu o outro segurando uma das mãos do humano.

— Eu te amo, Chanyeol.

— Kyung te ama, Chanyeol

Os dois disseram juntos deixando beijinhos estalados nas bochechas do humano, que chorava de emoção.

Finalmente Chanyeol conheceu o carinho, o prazer, a tranquilidade, os sorrisos, as orelhinhas e caudas felpudas; conheceu as garras afiadas, as discordâncias, conheceu as inconstâncias e a cumplicidade. Finalmente aprendeu a amar, aquele tão confidente "o amor de híbridos"


	11. Extra 1: Manha de híbrido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, seguindo o pedido da leitora kyunsoo eu escrevi o primeiro extra, e sei que demorei, mas eu precisava de férias desse plot kkkkkk... 
> 
> Todas as honrarias a Gabi novamente por betar essa fanfic e deixá-la incrivel ❤️❤️
> 
> Eu tô produzindo uma sulay no mesmo universo dessa história, e o primeiro capítulo vira junto do terceiro extra, e sim os personagens dessa história aparecerão mas o foco é no relacionamento sulay

Era um dia comum, outono pra ser mais exato, ainda não tinha começado a nevar. 

Fazia um ano que ambos os híbridos moravam com Chanyeol, eles tinham mudado de casa, para um lugar que realmente comportasse o trio, pois o apartamento anterior tinha virado um caos, eram livros e mais livros para todo o lugar. Aparelhos de cozinha que Kyungsoo recebeu de seu sogro, ou até mesmo jogos que Baekhyun jogava, consoles amontoados e um computador que havia saído bem salgado para Chanyeol, mas ele não se importava, sua vida tinha ficado bem melhor com as presenças felpudas e carinhosas ao seu lado.

Tanto Baekhyun quanto Kyungsoo estavam estudando, pois já tinham a documentação necessária, ambos em supletivos para reporem o tempo perdido com aquela baboseira de petshop. 

Aquele dia era importante, pois estava agendado o suposto cio de Kyungsoo para a semana seguinte, o que já estava sendo sentido desde alguns dias atrás quando o felino se esgueirava para o colo de Baekhyun ou Chanyeol mais manhoso do que sempre fora. Os atos nem sempre terminavam em carícias mais quentes, entretanto, era indispensável o carinho de algum deles em sua orelha ou até mesmo em sua barriga. 

Entretanto, ir para a “escola” era mais difícil, eles eram os únicos híbridos do colégio, cercados por imigrantes ou pessoas que não tinham estudado no período que deveriam, viviam isolados por preconceito ou medo, mas aproveitavam para estudar, pois precisariam apenas das provas para terminarem o período de supletivo.

Kyungsoo acordou sentindo um frio descomunal, sua cauda se enrolava em volta da sua própria cintura numa medida desesperada de se esquentar. Um primeiro espirro veio, achou que era de início uma febre de cio, comum quando sua data se aproximava. Chanyeol já havia levantado, embora Baekhyun e até mesmo ele estivessem dormindo até mais tarde. Se abraçando a Baekhyun — o felino que mantinha seus cabelos no corte ideal — se aconchegou no corpo quente do acinzentado, sendo agraciado com o ronronar alheio. 

O segundo espirro veio logo após um gemido manhoso, a entrada de Chanyeol no quarto — como sempre um estabanado — não passou despercebida, o maior ficou apreensivo ao olhar em Kyungsoo, não perdeu tempo e se afundou na cama larga rastejando até parar ao lado do hibrido, tocando sua pele com as mãos frias, causando arrepio no felino.

— Você ficou gripado — constatou olhando o nariz avermelhado na pontinha, e os olhos caídos, a febre foi só um adicional — vem tomar um banho frio pra passar a febre — falou se levantando logo em seguida, olhando para o híbrido com o semblante de preocupação.

— Mas Chanyeol, o Kyung não pode faltar a aula — falou ainda deitado na cama se cobrindo ainda mais, um bocejo manhoso escapou dos lábios enquanto ele se aconchegava esfregando o rosto em Baekhyun, que o apertou em um estímulo inconsciente.

— Kyung, não tem o que fazer, você está doente, ainda assim, você tem a presença perfeita. Notas tão perfeitas quanto, uma falta não vai te fazer diferença e eu ligo pra escola se esse for o caso. — o maior estava realmente preocupado com seu gatinho de olhos cor de mel.

— O que é esse falatório logo cedo? — perguntou Baekhyun ainda sonolento tateando o móvel ao lado da cama pegando seu celular para olhar a hora.

— Awn! — exclamou em um miado de descontento, os olhos vermelhos e uma tosse segurada pelo híbrido entregaram toda situação a Baekhyun — a luz ardeu os olhos do Kyung — reclamou tentando se levantar, mas seu corpo doía por inteiro fazendo assim ele gemer em insatisfação e voltar a deitar-se — Amor, pega os meus óculos fazendo favor — pediu manhoso para Baekhyun que tratou em entregar o objeto para o híbrido.

— Pode ir pra faculdade amor, eu cuido do gatinho aqui, depois traga analgésicos e frutas, por favor — pediu Baekhyun dando um selinho em Chanyeol.

— Eu amo vocês — falou o humano dando um selinho em cada um e saindo logo em seguida.

Baekhyun voltou a abraçar Kyungsoo o colocando para deitar em seu peitoral acariciando seu rosto logo em seguida até que ele dormisse, ficou sussurrando cantigas que o outro gostava enquanto sentia sua respiração ficando calma e a musculatura relaxando. Ele estava num estado febril, o corpo quente puxava as cobertas para si numa medida de aliviar o frio sentido. Aos poucos Baekhyun foi saindo do colchão e alongando seu corpo, se espreguiçando vendo o felino ali dormindo ressoando baixinho; logo retirou os óculos do rosto do rapaz e saiu para a cozinha andando mesmo que de cueca e meia. Começou a preparar o café da manhã de Kyungsoo, um suco de laranja sem açúcar com algumas coisinhas de agrado do felino, pois o Do sempre agradava a todos 

Levou o café da manhã numa bandeja e deixou na poltrona próximo da entrada do closet que tinha no quarto, foi em direção ao dorminhoco puxando devagar o cobertor, vendo o Do se aconchegando em seu urso de pelúcia. “Ele sempre dormia agarrado a alguma coisa”, pensou Baekhyun. Retirou delicadamente o urso dos braços do adoentado, logo em seguida levantando a blusa do pijama que ele usava, retirando a roupa do híbrido para levá-lo ao banho morno, quase frio.

Kyungsoo murmurava coisas desconexas, mas logo voltou a dormir, mesmo nu e sendo carregado pelo outro em direção a banheira. Quando Baekhyun colocou o rapaz ali, o susto foi instantâneo, o suspiro e as caudas saltadas numa expressão de medo foi certeira, mas após carinhos na orelha e aquele olhar profundo dos olhos azuis de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo acalmou.

— Podia ter acordado o Kyung né? — perguntou sendo ensaboado por Baekhyun com aquela calma e devoção que Chanyeol não tinha por mais que tentasse.

— Eu tirei suas roupas, carreguei você no colo, se você fosse acordar já era pra ter feito— respondeu descontraído esfregando as costas alheias.

O híbrido não falou nada, apenas se encostou em Baekhyun enquanto o acinzentado lhe abraçava; naquele outono a água parecia mais fria do que realmente estava, principalmente para Kyungsoo, mas seria necessário para parar a febre do rapaz. 

Conversando sobre coisas abstratas como sempre faziam, ficaram na banheira até os dedos dos pés enrugarem, sua preguiça era tamanha que sentado na beira da banheira o felino de cabelos negros deixou o Byun passar a toalha por todo seu corpo, parando com delicadeza nos fios negros e nas orelhas sensíveis do felino, já enxuto ele estendia os braços para o outro que logo entendeu o recado e levou o Do para o quarto novamente, deixando o híbrido na cama em busca de seus óculos.

— O que você quer vestir, bebê? — perguntou o acinzentado vendo o híbrido ajoelhado sobre a cama com o roupão bem atado em um laço, embora a parte dos ombros caia pelos braços deixando o torso a mostra, enquanto o felino segurava seu urso de pelúcia numa das mãos.

— Será que se o Kyung vestir uma calcinha daquelas suas o Chanyeol vai me dar carinho? — perguntou de modo despreocupado já mais disposto pela queda da febre.

— Carinho é carinho, sexo é sexo — riu Baekhyun respondendo abrindo uma das gavetas do closet — Sempre ganhamos carinho, mas se você quiser um sexo bem carinhoso podemos resolver isso — incitou sarcasticamente o outro.

— Está desacreditando do Kyung quando ele fala sobre sexo carinhoso? — perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada cruzando os braços, apertando Sofia, o urso de pelúcia, seu rosto ostentava um biquinho manhoso.

— Você ficaria bravo se eu dissesse que sim? — devolveu pegando uma calcinha branca sua e um blusão do humano para Kyungsoo e uma roupa “de ficar em casa” vulgo uma calça de moletom para si.

A resposta do híbrido foi um mostrar de língua enquanto ele pegava as roupas da mão de Baekhyun para poder vestir. Logo estava tomando café da manhã com Baekhyun sentados na cama enquanto lia um livro para o acinzentado, outro que também adquiriu o costume de Chanyeol de escutar o moreno ler. Estava tudo indo bem até o Do reclamar de dor de cabeça, assim era o sinal de que estava piorando, o que restou ao acinzentado aconchegar o outro em seus braços e lhe encher de carinho que era o que ele tinha para aquele momento.

A forma com que o moreno se segurava firme nos ombros de Baekhyun se apertando contra o híbrido em outra situação significasse outra coisa, mas ali naquele momento, vendo como o nariz franzia em fungadas o Byun ficou com um pouco de dó de seu companheiro, trazendo ele para deitar sobre si com a cabeça no vão do pescoço. Sentindo a respiração de Kyungsoo ali ele puxou o cobertor descendo um carinho pelas costas cobertas do híbrido enquanto sussurrava que ia ficar tudo bem, para que dormisse.

Pouco tempo depois Chanyeol chegou para almoçar e ver como o híbrido estava, não poderia ficar o dia com seu gatinho por mais que quisesse, deixou os analgésicos para o Byun dar ao híbrido e logo saiu para o segundo período, agora dirigia e isso facilitava muito sua vida.

— Bebê, vem almoçar — chamou Baekhyun fazendo um carinho nos fios negros do rapaz que murmurou algo e se encolheu em volta do ursinho ainda mais, se aquele urso fosse uma pessoa estaria sufocado — Kyung, acorda bebê, vem almoçar.

Respondido por um gemido manhoso, o híbrido ali deitado virou de barriga pra cima e foi abrindo os olhos pouco acostumado com a claridade das cortinas abertas.

— Baek, fecha as janelas, Kyung está com dor de cabeça — reclamou remexendo na cama com o rosto retorcido e as bochechas rosadas e o nariz avermelhado mostrando a volta da febre.

Baekhyun se ajeitou para dar os comprimidos para o híbrido manhoso que recusou várias vezes, precisando assim o acinzentado fazer um longo sermão no gatinho manhoso que sempre tentava se aconchegar em si.

— Por favor Baek, não seja mau com o Kyung — pediu engatinhando em direção ao felino, encostado na cabeceira da cama e sentando no colo do acinzentado — por favorzinho — pediu naquele tom de súplica, quase um gemido enquanto esfregava o quadril na pélvis alheia, sentindo o corpo do outro.

Embora vestido, Baekhyun odiava usar cuecas ou calcinhas, sendo assim ele sentia o corpo do outro sob o tecido do moletom, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos cor de mel de Kyungsoo o Byun sabia onde aquilo iria dar e o felino sempre conseguia o que ele queria, esse era o pior, então se já estava fodido por que lutar contra?

— O que meu amorzinho quer? — falou dando um aperto na cintura alheia.

— O Kyung quer comer Baek, da comida pro Kyung? — pediu ajeitando o óculos e fazendo biquinho enquanto apontava para os próprios lábios. 

— Tudo bem bebê — respondeu pegando a bandeja com os diversos pratos para alimentar o felino em seu colo.

Levando a comida em sua boca ouvindo murmúrios de aprovação e acenos positivos, enquanto o híbrido sorria para si mostrando os caninos bem afiados, era fofo, parecia que ele estava melhor, quase totalmente curado, mas a ponta rosada do nariz entregava; às vezes uma fungada ou outra também mostrava que ele ainda estava doente, porém, um pouco melhor agora.

— Vamos amor, você precisa escovar os dentes — pediu Baekhyun, retirando Kyungsoo de seu colo, levando a bandeja do almoço para a pia logo lavando para não acumular louça.

Quando voltou ao quarto o outro estava no banheiro da suíte escovando os dentes com a cauda levantando o blusão mostrando a bunda redondinha marcada naquela calcinha rendada branca, “ah! Se Kyungsoo não estivesse gripado”. Quando menos percebeu o felino lhe enlaçou o pescoço e lhe abraçou forte ronronando enquanto passava a cauda felpuda em seu rosto.

— Pega o Kyung no colo — pediu manhoso, logo sentindo as mãos do rapaz indo parar em sua bunda dando o suporte para que ele enlaçasse a cintura de Baekhyun com as pernas.

— Geralmente você não é tão carente assim, o que foi gatinho? — perguntou indo em direção a cama logo parando para o felino sentar no colchão a sua frente.

— O Kyung tá doente Baek, dá um desconto pra ele — murmurou com os braços enlaçados como se estivesse bravo embora os óculos estivessem tortos dando a visão de um garoto desengonçado, a cauda serpenteando de um lado para o outro.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. O que você quer, então? Quer aquela torta de limão com massa de macadâmia? Acho que eu lembro como que faz ainda, você foi bem categórico em me ensinar a fazer, já que é sua torta favorita. — falou despreocupado, indo até o móvel ao lado da cabeceira e pegando o controle da tv, para que assistissem algo.

— Não, Kyung não quer comer, ele está com o estômago embrulhado — reclamou colocando as mãos em volta de seu tronco como se estivesse um pouco enjoado o que não era mentira — fica aqui com o Kyung.

E assim ele foi puxado pelo moreno que fez questão de se aconchegar quase em cima de si, enquanto a cauda negra passava pelo rosto do outro híbrido de maneira totalmente despreocupada, um carinho que passaria despercebido se não fosse aquilo que eles faziam quando queriam transar com Chanyeol. As mãos desciam num tato quase imperceptível, a medida que as unhas se arrastavam pela pele a pressionando de modo a quase não deixar marcas.

— Do Kyungsoo, eu sei o que você está fazendo, e a resposta é não, você está gripado.

— O Baek é forte, ele tem anticorpos, por favor Baek, eu queria tanto você sentando em mim, por favorzinho — suplicou manhoso subindo no colo do outro híbrido e segurando os dois braços de Baekhyun para cima prendendo-os com uma das mãos enquanto encarava com um biquinho as orbes serenas e azuladas do outro.

O outro se manteve em silêncio até que o aperto em seus punhos se intensificou e um dos seus mamilos foram presos entre o polegar e o indicador, uma pressão delicada enquanto Kyungsoo sentia o botão enrijecer-se sob seus dedos à medida que ele girava levemente fazendo Baekhyun sorrir.

— Eu tenho escolha? — viu o híbrido com os olhos cor de mel negar e dar uma risadinha marota — Então pelo menos me chupe com decência viu? — falou apertando o meio do cumprimento da cauda do felino ali o vendo assentir freneticamente.

Em meio a risadas os beijinhos começaram de um jeito carinhoso o que não fazia o estilo do felino em questão, Kyungsoo gostava de dominar, de uma certa brutalidade erótica. Os beijos eram lascivos cheios de volúpia, ele sabia mexer a língua do jeito certo para levar alguém ao êxtase. Naquele momento estava rendido a lentidão de Baekhyun, que gostava das coisas bem apreciadas, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para fazer as coisas.

Seu corpo mais sensível pela gripe deu um pequeno solavanco quando a mão do Byun parou em sua bunda apertando a carne junto com a calcinha rendada que ele usava, enquanto Kyung esfregava seu membro meio desperto na pélvis alheia num rebolar lento quase parando, mostrando que estava totalmente rendido ao parceiro ali, o que não era mentira, ele estava gostando de ser conduzido daquela forma.

Terminando os beijos e olhando as orbes azuis, que eram tão profundas quanto o oceano, ele sorriu, aquele sorriso completo, passando os dedos pela pele exposta do peitoral de Baekhyun até parar nos mamilos já estimulados onde ele os apertava sem por muita força, apenas para ver a auréola rosada se enrijecer sob o toque, ver os poros saltarem em um arrepio pela área. Descendo os lábios pelo pescoço alvo de carícias e selares ele arrastava as presas pela região, dando leves mordiscadas ao chegar na clavícula, aquela parte que ele amava. Era divertido ver a forma que a respiração do outro descompassava sempre que um estímulo era lhe feito.

O membro teso apontando para cima dentro da calça de moletom era um sinal de que as provocações eram certeiras, afinal ele sabia o que o híbrido gostava, eram totalmente desinibidos de questões de pudor em relação a esses momentos tão íntimos. À medida que os lábios iam descendo os olhos cor de mel eram cravados nos azuis, com aquele sorrisinho cheio de sentidos implícitos. Baekhyun sentia seu pau vibrar, e sua entrada piscar em antecipação.

Acima do umbigo distribuindo selares na área — aqueles beijinhos estalados que faziam cócegas — os dedos se enganchavam no cós da calça de moletom fazendo pressão para retirá-la do corpo alheio, coisa que Baekhyun logo o fez. Naquele momento a tortura estava o matando, ele só queria atingir o prazer e ouvir o outro gemer junto a si. Retirando a peça do corpo alheio Kyungsoo se deliciou com a visão da glande molhada, quase totalmente exposta pelo prepúcio, batendo abaixo do umbigo do híbrido naquele estalar molhado. A respiração ofegante de Baekhyun fazendo o corpo subir e descer a medida que o membro pulsava em ansiedade, junto com o olhar do acinzentado em total ânsia e expectativa.

Não restou outra opção, Kyungsoo iria brincar com Baekhyun mais um pouco, segurando com firmeza o membro ele abaixou a pele que cobria a glande e logo passou a ponta do indicador pela fenda, sentindo o líquido quente em seu dedo e o corpo tremer sob suas digitais. Arrastando a ponta do indicador de modo incessante Kyungsoo via o corpo a sua frente retesar, as coxas ficarem rígidas e a cauda serpentear agitada pelo vento enquanto os lábios eram maltratados pelos dentes. A base do pênis era duramente apertada impedindo o pré-gozo de sair, o que causava mais espasmos no corpo do outro híbrido.

O Do estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, seria carinhoso como Baekhyun gostava, mas ainda assim iria dominar o felino completamente.

Após liberar o aperto viu o modo lento como a fenda se abria para despejar o líquido transparente; já sentindo sua boca salivar ele não perdeu muito tempo, abaixou ficando a milímetros de distância, podia sentir o cheiro do pau do Byun bem próximo a si, olhou diretamente para os olhos azulados do híbrido e desceu vagarosamente, passando a língua por toda a extensão, sentindo o gosto característico do outro junto com o cheiro de morango tão gostoso se intensificando. Desceu os lábios até a base sentindo os pelos ralos da pélvis alheia e ele era indiferente quanto a presença ou ausência deles.

Sentindo a ponta da glande batendo na sua traqueia ele permaneceu assim, mesmo que a sensação não fosse a das melhores para si. Ele via o corpo do outro se contorcer diante do aperto da sua boca e garganta, sabia que para Baekhyun estava sendo ótimo então não tinha por que parar; apenas quando a falta de ar se fez presente, nesse momento o Do subiu da mesma forma vagarosa que desceu, arrancando suspiros e gemidos de um corpo já arrepiado, no final, circulando a cabeça com a língua ele terminou a sucção com aquele estalos sonoro que sabia que tanto Baekhyun quanto Chanyeol adoravam. 

Era reconfortante provocar ambos até vê-los perdendo a compostura e agindo de maneira mais voraz consigo, assim como Baekhyun fez naquele momento que agarrou os fios negros e forçou seu membro dentro da boca alheia, arremetendo estocadas firmes, curtas e velozes na boca de Kyungsoo, o que não era ruim pro híbrido. Sentindo o gosto salgado do líquido seminal do Byun ele apertou as bochechas em volta do membro alheio, comprimindo o pau com a língua entre o céu da boca, arrancando uma exclamação e gemido do híbrido que estocava com ainda mais velocidade. 

Os músculos da mandíbula estavam cansados, mas Baekhyun não se cansava e estocava com ainda mais força, apertando os fios de cabelo com uma certa selvageria diferente de tudo aquilo que ele era, delicado e terno, agora agia como um ser necessitado, como se aquilo fosse o seu antídoto, até que se retirou da boca do felino e passou a fenda nos lábios grossos numa masturbação rápida, gemendo o nome de Kyungsoo, soltando o ar que nem sabia que estava preso ele gozou na boca do Do que chupava só a glande. Kyungsoo intensificou a sucção para extrair até a última gota e engoliu tudo sorrindo para o outro logo em seguida. 

— As coisas ainda não acabaram né? — perguntou ofegante passando a mão pela testa e olhando o moreno que sorria fazendo que não com a cabeça.

— Eu sei que o Baek dura mais, por favorzinho — implorou com a voz rouca.

Byun sorriu, não era como se ele não estivesse gostando, ainda mais vendo o felino tão manhoso consigo, era impossível de resistir. Vendo o corpo se aproximar e sentar sobre o pênis que logo estava duro novamente, lentamente levantando o blusão do Park, dando a visão da pele alva com algumas pintinhas totalmente charmosas na concepção de Chanyeol e do próprio Byun. 

O corpo tipicamente masculino sem curvas acentuadas ainda assim ficava bonito com aquela calcinha branca, principalmente quando a glande rosada aparecia para fora da renda, brincando com a sanidade de Baekhyun ainda mais.

O corpo quente de Kyungsoo se esfregava daquele jeito lento, vagaroso no outro híbrido e isso só deixava ambos mais imersos em si, a medida que a base da cauda do felino gripado era apertada do jeito que o Do gostava, fazendo ele ronronar e aumentar a fricção do tecido da roupa íntima com o comprimento do membro de Baekhyun, à medida que os dedos apertavam os ombros do acinzentado. O Byun não se aguentou na brincadeira dele e foi puxando a calcinha para baixo, vendo o outro sorrir e se pôr de pé acima de si, com o olhar preso no seu. Lentamente o moreno foi abaixando a peça íntima pelas pernas fazendo o Byun salivar com a visão do corpo sendo exposto por completo, via tantas vezes a pele alheia e nunca perdia a graça. 

Diferente de Chanyeol ele tinha uma sensualidade implícita em cada olhar ou cada agir que enlouquecia, assim como o próprio Byun gostava de fazer com ambos — estava provando do próprio veneno — sentia gana do corpo alheio, a vista lhe fazia ter anseio pelo corpo do outro híbrido. 

Viu o corpo ficando próximo ao seu com aquele sorrisinho sapeca, mostrando que Baekhyun já tinha perdido a guerra. A medida que o felino se apoiava em si aproximando os troncos um do outro, entrelaçando a cauda negra com a cauda acinzentada do outro híbrido, num selar tranquilo, o quadril do Do se levantou e logo a entrada estava sendo tocada com o membro alheio, bem do jeito que o rapaz de olhos azuis gostava. Kyungsoo sentou sentindo o membro escorrer para dentro de si e lhe alargar, sentou vagarosamente, vendo as írises azuis sumirem e darem lugar apenas a parte branca num revirar de prazer.

Assim, após estar completamente dentro do outro, Baekhyun estava ofegante, só com aquilo. A compressão gostosa feita pelo outro sobre si lhe domava completamente, a mercê do outro o acinzentado apenas apertou a cintura de Kyungsoo fazendo o felino voltar a realidade e a gemer o nome do outro com a mesma manha que vinha sendo apresentada desde o seu acordar. Os movimentos logo começaram, lentos, porém profundos. Kyungsoo sentia o membro pulsar dentro de si cada vez que rebolava, cavalgando lentamente e se apoiando nos ombros de Baekhyun.

As mãos subiam do ombro em direção ao pescoço onde o Do apertou com força sentindo o pau vibrar dentro de si, onde o Byun arremetia de modo desajeitado o pênis dentro da sua entrada. A cada segundo que passava a velocidade dos movimentos aumentavam e parecia que o pau de Baekhyun o empalava, vibrava sentindo seus pulmões arderem pela falta de oxigênio, e lá estava um aperto na cintura de Kyungsoo, fazendo o híbrido perceber que deveria soltar o pescoço alheio.

O estalo que fazia toda vez que em sincronia, Kyungsoo rebolava em Baekhyun e o acinzentado estocava o Do, era alto, completamente promíscuo, mas não era como se eles não gostassem. Subindo e descendo no pau do Byun, ele gemia em miados manhosos passando as mãos pelo seu próprio corpo, fazendo com que assim o acinzentado o seguisse naquele estímulo, alisando a pele alva com o tato macio e delicado das mãos enquanto o felino cavalgava apertando o membro pulsante dentro de si.

Com os olhos lacrimejando de prazer e as caudas entrelaçadas entre si, as mãos de Baekhyun estavam estimulando os mamilos alheios enquanto Kyungsoo apertava as orelhinhas acinzentadas com uma certa brutalidade, que era convertida totalmente em prazer naquele momento. Nem perceberam quando o humano parado na porta do quarto olhava tudo com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

— Baek o Kyung ... — o menor nem conseguiu falar de tão inebriado que estava.

— Vem Kyung, pode vir — falou o híbrido olhando os orbes cor de mel do felino em cima de si soltarem lágrimas enquanto o rosto vermelho ostentava um sorriso feliz com as presas aparecendo.

— Isso Kyung vem pra gente — o Park falou com sua voz grossa reverberando no ambiente e arrepiando os dois híbridos.

Os dois exclamaram gritinhos de surpresa e excitação o que só contribuiu para que os movimentos se tornassem mais frenéticos. Chanyeol adorava olhar ambos naquelas dinâmicas que sempre faziam, era excitante, então lhe restou a ânsia por poder participar.

— Vou tomar um banho e espero que não acabem até eu voltar para poder brincar com vocês também. — falou dando mais uma olhada para as cavalgadas que Kyung dava em Baekhyun sentindo seu baixo ventre pulsar.

Não demorou muito para que tanto Baekhyun quanto Kyungsoo gozassem novamente, e daquela vez Kyungsoo foi bem incisivo, não houve tempo para descanso, logo o Byun estava virado com o corpo para a porta do banheiro enquanto o híbrido moreno segurava firme em seus cabelos a medida que arremetia o pau em sua entrada naquelas estocadas lentas e profundas, aquelas que faziam seus olhos reviraram e sua boca gemer alto. 

Ambos ajoelhados na cama enquanto Kyungsoo estocava firme arremetendo seu membro a tocar várias vezes a próstata alheia do acinzentado enquanto puxava os fios do mesmo para trazer ainda mais força aos movimentos, bruto porém ao mesmo tempo carinhoso a medida que sussurrava várias vezes “eu te amo” no ouvido do Byun enquanto alargava o ânus alheio.

Não demorou muito para que Chanyeol saísse do banheiro se pondo atrás de Kyungsoo, olhando os corpos suados mexendo em sincronia, enquanto as caudas entrelaçadas e os cabelos de Baekhyun estavam sendo puxados com força, restou ao Park estapear os glúteos fartos de Do, logo após agarrando a carne fazendo ela vazar entre a fenda dos dedos. Puxou os fios negros com a mesma brutalidade usada com Baekhyun e sem perder tempo inseriu seu pênis na entrada já dilatada, ainda com restos do esperma do outro híbrido.

A ação de Chanyeol fez o felino tremer e soltar o acinzentado que apenas deitou o rosto no colchão e empinou ainda mais a bunda para que Kyungsoo continuasse, enquanto hibrido puxava o Park para um beijo desajeitado empinando o quadril a medida que estocava com velocidade em Baekhyun, seguindo claramente a velocidade do humano que esmagava sua próstata daquele modo tão bom que quase o fazia ver estrelas. Chanyeol alisava o corpo de ambos, principalmente acarinhado a bunda de Baekhyun que já estava cansado, seria seu terceiro orgasmo, mas ele estava se sentindo tão bem que não queria encerrar as coisas, assim, Chanyeol gemia baixinho no ouvido do felino enquanto segurava a cintura de Baekhyun, fazendo Kyungsoo ir profundamente dentro do acinzentado que só gemia manhoso o nome dos outros dois.

Era tanto prazer que Kyungsoo não estava aguentando, seu corpo extremamente sensível lhe deixava num torpor que ele apenas conseguia gemer, tendo tantos estímulos em seu corpo naquele momento, não foi surpreendente quando chegou ao ápice antes dos outros dois, mas prolongou o prazer sentido continuando a estocar em Baekhyun que gozou cansado logo depois, por último veio Chanyeol que apertava os dois a si enquanto estocava em Kyungsoo, gozando num gemido gutural.

Os três permaneceram naquela letargia até o Park que era o menos cansado dos dois levar ambos e dar um bom banho numa água quentinha, pois aquele outono estava superando os anteriores em frio. Sorte que eles tinham uns aos outros para se aquecer. Eles só não contavam com o dia seguinte, onde Kyungsoo acordou completamente curado; em compensação os dois estavam com as bochechas rosadas e a pontas dos narizes avermelhados, a temperatura dos corpos era quente, porém os olhares abatidos e cansados mostravam a gripe que o híbrido havia transmitido para os dois.

— Kyung, você vai cuidar da gente? — perguntou Baekhyun se aconchegando no híbrido que ria despreocupadamente.

— Claro que sim, o Kyung sempre cuida de vocês.

— Eu fico muito... — um espirro seguido de uma tosse foi dada por Chanyeol — Grato de ter vocês aqui comigo.


	12. Extra 2: Saudade de humano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, seguindo o cronograma temos aqui o extra hunhan e espero que curtam como eu curti escrever ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Agradeço a Gabi por betar esse capítulo deixando ele incrível como ela sempre faz ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> O outro extra não tem previsão de chegada, mas vira junto com o primeiro capítulo da fic Sulay, então talvez demore um pouco, não fiquem bravas comigo

Baekhyun estava lindo com aquele terno azulado e com um broche de morango que Chanyeol havia mandado fazer para si, os olhos com uma maquiagem feita por Luhan enquanto seu cabelo estava no costumeiro corte usual, os fios claros ornando com as orbes azuladas. Ele caminhava com a cauda serpenteando, para completar a postura, a famigerada choker no pescoço, um acessório que ele particularmente adorava usar, entretanto, se sentia sufocado quando usava por muitas horas. 

O único híbrido, ou melhor o primeiro híbrido a se formar numa universidade na Coreia, por mais que a formatura de Kyungsoo fosse na semana seguinte, Baekhyun ficou com a quebra de recorde.

A cada passo dado via os fotógrafos destacarem flashes e olhares surpresos por ser um híbrido, embora eles estivessem logo ali gritando por si, sua família, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan, e os pais do seu marido, afinal eles tinham se casado numa reunião bem ínfima na própria residência dos Parks, apenas para família e amigos mais próximos. Sendo ovacionado por eles, o Byun sentia sua respiração um pouco acelerada, sorria despreocupado, pois agora ele iria trabalhar e ajudar Chanyeol como ele havia lhe ajudado há anos atrás. 

Quando recebeu o diploma da mão de seu professor preferido, um dos poucos que não lhe destratava por ser um simples híbrido, as lágrimas vieram a borda dos olhos, olhou para as pessoas da plateia logo achando os rostos tão familiares daqueles que lhe davam total apoio. Ele se conteve, pois a maquiagem não era à prova d’água e Luhan iria ficar uma fera consigo. 

— Ele está tão perfeito! — exclamou Luhan vendo o felino sorrir para os fotógrafos, tirando várias fotos do rapaz que tinha chamado a atenção de todos por deixar sua cauda a mostra e claro, por ser o primeiro híbrido a se graduar. — Estou tão orgulhoso do meu bebê — disse entre ofegos, limpando o canto dos olhos enquanto as orelhas de coelho se abaixaram em uma total emoção, seu rabinho felpudo estava inquieto na cadeira.

— Ele está incrível, estou vendo o quão longe eles chegaram — Comentou Sehun um pouco abafado pela conversa do lugar, enquanto olhava Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se derramarem em várias lagrimas de total orgulho.

— Queria passar mais tempo com eles — Luhan afirmou balançando as orelhas branquinhas prevendo uma reação negativa de Sehun, ele adorava irritar o humano.

— Mais tempo Han? — questionou com o rosto triste, negando com a cabeça — passou a semana inteira lá, daqui a pouco vai querer casar com eles não comigo — cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho ressaltando a boca que Luhan tanto amava beijar.

— Faz bem, aumenta a saudade. Às vezes ter saudade faz bem pro relacionamento — falou roubando um selinho, segurou o queixo e olhou bem diretamente nos olhos do rapaz. — Sentiu saudades de mim, não é Hunnie? — foi descendo a mão passando pelo peitoral sentindo o humano tremer sob os toques — Por que eu senti. — falou com a voz rouquinha quase num sussurro, pela leitura labial Sehun pode entender o que ele falava, arrepiando ao captar o sentido da fala.

— Não sabe quanta falta você fez na minha casa; dormir sozinho é horrível — sorrindo ele aproximou o rosto do coelho enquanto falava.

— Eu sei, foi difícil pra mim também... — deixou a frase morrer quando encostou os lábios na boca um pouco ressecada do humano, o beijo seguiu quando as línguas se encontraram os corpos de ambos sensíveis por um tempo considerável sem esse tipo de contato. Clamou por mais, entretanto ali não era o lugar certo, apertando a gravata de Sehun o coelho interrompeu o beijo dando uma piscada ambígua ao humano que pode ter entendido tudo, ou não entendido nada.

A cerimônia seguiu normalmente, e agora estavam num restaurante com os pais do Park, algo simples: uma hamburgueria comum, o que foi ao contrário do pedido da mãe do humano que queria algo mais chique e consequentemente caro, mas como era o momento de Baekhyun deixaram que ele escolhesse o lugar que iriam.

Conversando alto e tomando cerveja eles aproveitavam as pequenas férias que poderiam tirar, tendo em vista que em algumas semanas o híbrido começaria a trabalhar junto com a senhora Park, e por mais que se conhecessem a alguns anos ainda restava o nervosismo e aquele comichão estranho na barriga de ansiedade. Todos estavam se divertindo ali, embora Luhan não estivesse comendo muito, por que era uma hamburgueria, ele não comia carne, acabou se contentando com batatas fritas, nem podia comer muito, pois provavelmente iria ficar enjoado.

Há alguns meses Luhan trabalhava numa editora de livros por uma recomendação de Kyungsoo, sendo que este estagiou ali desde o segundo ano da faculdade mas teve que sair dali para o estágio obrigatório em algumas escolas e indicou Luhan para a vaga, no começo Sehun foi contra, afirmando que ele cuidar do híbrido enquanto mexia no mercado financeiro era algo totalmente confortável, e que Luhan não pesava nos gastos, mesmo o coelho sendo bem consumista, mas ainda assim Luhan persistiu, e não foi muito legal no começo. As pessoas eram hostis e não respeitavam seu espaço individual, entretanto com o passar do tempo parece que o aceitaram como parte do corpo de funcionários, daí pra frente a situação mudou muito, pois ele começou a enxergar o trabalho como algo legal, não apenas uma obrigação em troca do salário.

Agora ele até escrevia livros, tinha receio de publicá-los, mas escrevia. Tinha dois prontos, e estava numa discussão bem extensa com Sehun sobre enviá-los para o setor de revisão ou não, com certeza o humano ia acabar fazendo ele ceder, pois sempre dizia que aquilo era pura insegurança; mesmo com todos ao redor falando que ele tinha talento. Ele era inseguro, anos no petshop incutindo coisas em sua cabeça sobre como agir ou o que fazer, deixavam marcas profundas na personalidade, em qualquer discussão básica que havia ele ficava extremamente assustado, porque sempre foi dito que híbridos eram o instrumento de relaxamento dos humanos, ele ainda se lembrava das palavras da inspetora

_“Se seu dono quiser transar com vocês, vocês transam. Se seu dono quiser bater em vocês, pedirão por mais, entendido?”_

Isso assombrava o fundo dos seus pensamentos mesmo fazendo anos que não visitava aquele lugar. Agora ele é mais feliz e completamente realizado, não tinha alguém que lhe tratava mal e já estava muito bom. 

— Han, tá tudo bem? — perguntou Sehun baixinho com os lábios próximos as orelhinhas do coelho, jogando o hálito quente naquele lugar tão sensível.

O arrepio foi certeiro, trazido dos pensamentos e devaneios que estava tendo enquanto mantinha um prato de batatas com cheddar intocado a frente de si. Voltou a si sentindo o tato das mãos dele sobre sua perna, mesmo estando de calça o peso das mãos de Sehun jamais iria ser apagado da sua pele, ele amava carinhos, dos mais inocentes aos mais sórdidos, eram sempre incríveis e maravilhosos, principalmente quando o humano fazia com tanta devoção; o rabinho inquieto coberto pelo casaco sobretudo, mexendo de um lado para o outro não passou despercebido por Sehun. 

Coelhos possuem um ímpeto muito grande, e um libido também, uma semana afastado de si fez muita coisa com Luhan, inclusive quase subir pelas paredes de tanto tesão reprimido.

— Sim Hunnie, tá tudo bem — murmurou virando o rosto para Sehun, tocando a mão do humano que estava em sua pele —, estava só pensando, pode ficar tranquilo — sorriu ao final passando calma para o rapaz, e logo recebeu um selar estalado na bochecha.

Pegando as batatas fritas uma a uma ele começou a alimentar o híbrido de coelho, coisa que passou totalmente despercebida por todos, tão imersos numa conversa calorosa que os afetos e carinhos trocados passavam alheios. Às vezes Sehun ou Luhan eram consultados por uma pergunta, mas nenhum comentário era feito a respeito do grude de ambos, claramente sabiam que uma semana é muito tempo para ficarem longe, ainda mais um coelho como Luhan era — muito sensível —, sendo assim eles deixaram os dois curtirem, mesmo que estivessem num jantar em conjunto. 

De barriga cheia Luhan estava mais atento a mesa num geral, embora tivesse passado grande parte do tempo roubando beijinhos de Sehun ou sendo alimentado pelo próprio, pois as batatas dadas pelo humano a si eram muito mais gostosas que as que ele pegava sozinho, era pura manha, porém o Oh deixava a situação passar porque ele adorava mimar seu coelhinho. 

Luhan estava atento a Baekhyun, que parecia radiante naquele dia tão especial para si, desde o primeiro encontro ele tinha se afeiçoado aos dois híbridos, vê-los tão independentes ou tão felizes era especial. Será que é isso que uma mãe sente quando vê um filho alcançando as coisas que quis? Luhan nunca saberia a resposta, entretanto ele sentia um carinho muito grande pelos dois felinos, e claramente era retribuído, pois ele se considerava quase um pai dos dois, ao passo que eles o consideravam praticamente um pai, era incrível ver o laço que parecia se fortalecer a cada ano que passava.

O toque firme na perna de Luhan mostravam de modo sutil a intenção de Sehun, o modo vertiginoso; quase excruciante, numa lentidão tremenda que a palma subia pelo tecido do jeans que o híbrido usava; deixava o rabinho felpudo agitado, a respiração um pouco mais densa e um arrepio na base da coluna que subia pela lombar. À medida que as pontas dos dedos resvalavam na virilha do coelho, ele apenas soltou uma risadinha e fechou os olhos mexendo a cabeça em aprovação. 

Uma semana afastado fez ambos sentirem uma falta extrema um do outro, uma carência que não se resolveu nos minutos que passaram de modo rápido no banheiro do lugar, onde a formatura aconteceu, os beijos trocados ali não serviram de muita coisa, além de atiçar ainda mais os dois.

Kyungsoo não era burro, já tinha percebido pelo olhar compenetrado de Sehun que algo estava acontecendo, mas ainda permaneceu em silencio, pois entendia como era difícil passar um tempo longe de seu amado, também seria difícil ficar longe de Chanyeol ou Baekhyun. Numa troca de olhares rápida com o acinzentado, eles se comunicavam e claramente já haviam tomado uma decisão, queriam ir embora para aproveitar a formatura do híbrido de modo mais reservado, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo tinham preparado algo para o felino para compensar todo o tempo de estudo onde ele tinha ficado ocupado.

— Chan, Kyung acha que está tarde — Kyung choramingou logo após os pais deles irem embora.

Sendo retribuído com o um sorriso caloroso do humano e um afago do outro híbrido, Kyungsoo olhou para Luhan e piscou, a comunicação silenciosa entre os híbridos era incrível e com o passar dos anos os humanos foram se situando e passando a entender os olhares entre eles. Chanyeol e Sehun podiam entrar no jogo tanto quanto os híbridos, é claro que isso foi usado de bom proveito para flertes em público ou coisas desse tipo.

— Bom acho que já está tarde — falou o Park se levantando enquanto Sehun fazia o mesmo.

— É, o Luhan está com sono — o foco foi para o híbrido de coelho que forçou um bocejo manhoso e murmurou um “uhum” logo em seguida reforçando o argumento de Sehun.

Naquele momento os três híbridos queriam rir absurdamente com a falta de tato dos dois humanos e claramente teriam que interceder.

— Acho melhor irmos pagar as contas logo, por que eu tenho coisas pra acertar com vocês, e o Luhan tem com o Sehun, quanto mais rápido formos, mais tempo teremos — afirmou Baekhyun entre risadas enquanto apontava para o caixa do restaurante deixando tanto o Park quanto Sehun surpresos.

— Exatamente, Kyung tem muito a resolver. — falou alto e decidido com as chaves do carro em mãos pronto para sair.

— Se despeçam de Luhan e Sehun e vão pro carro — ordenou como sempre fazia para deixar os dois felinos alvoroçados, as caudas serpenteando ao vento mostrava a agitação dos dois, o que fez Sehun rir tímido.

Luhan vendo o clima dos dois felinos ficava com o rabinho elétrico, afinal teve certeza que os dois nem Chanyeol fizeram nada quando ele estava na casa deles, eles também precisariam tirar o atraso. Não adiantava tentar amenizar o clima com piadinhas, o ar frio do inverno, onde estavam, pesava na tensão sexual. As orelhas longas e branquinhas, atentas a qualquer coisa feita por Sehun, ao passo que se despedia de Kyungsoo e Baekhyun com abraços apertados e beijinhos no rosto, nem parecia que passou uma semana inteira com eles.

— Kyung sentirá saudade — o felino murmurou indo em direção ao carro acenando com afobação enquanto Baekhyun lhe entregava aquele sorriso que desmontava a qualquer um, de gratidão com as presas a mostra, entretanto as caudas elétricas mostravam bem mais do que gostariam que fosse exposto.

— Também sentirei, mas precisamos de um tempo pra nós — falou rapidamente enquanto se despedia de Chanyeol com um abraço. A frase com aquele sentido duplo fora interpretada na medida certa fazendo os dois híbridos de gato soltarem risinhos pervertidos, e uma troca de olhares carregada de cumplicidade.

Antes que Sehun percebesse Luhan já estava caminhando em direção ao carro do humano com as chaves na mão; tateou seus bolsos e riu, o híbrido tinha uma mão muito leve. Olhando para o carro ele viu os fios brancos e aquele sorriso que fazia revirar seu estômago, “era possível não morrer de amores por Luhan?”, pensou ele, sendo acometido por diversos pensamentos nada castos sobre o híbrido enquanto olhava os dedos finos tamborilando no volante do carro.

— Eu dirijo hoje Hunnie — afirmou com aquele sorriso que parecia ser puro, porém carregava muita coisa subjetiva, nas entrelinhas, que apenas Sehun conseguia entender.

— E nós vamos? — perguntou de modo despreocupado acionando o aquecedor do carro e ligando o rádio, abaixando o volume da música para que virasse apenas um som ambiente. 

A respiração do híbrido, era como a de um coelho, bem agitada, era possível sentir a inquietação dele mesmo do banco do passageiro.

No arranque do carro em diante, parecia que à cada metro andado o ar pesava ainda mais, a tensão sexual do silêncio de ambos chegava a fazer o ar ficar rarefeito, trocas de olhares mínimas carregadas de um sorriso afetava a sanidade de ambos. Pelo híbrido encostaria o carro em algum lugar e sentava em Sehun até o relevo da sua bunda ficar marcado na coxa alheia, porém é tão satisfatório brincar com a curta sanidade do humano.

E a postura compenetrada de Luhan, que olhava atento para o trânsito, mostrando estar alheio a Sehun — o que era uma grande mentira — era excitante. As mãos se encontraram por iniciativa do humano que sobrepôs sua mão na do híbrido enquanto ele trocava de marcha, Luhan viu que tinha conseguido o que queria.

— Tinha perguntado pra onde nós vamos, não é? — o híbrido olhou para o temporizador do semáforo vendo que ainda tinham um minuto e meio para esperar naquela avenida movimentada do centro da cidade. — Vamos para o nosso apartamento amor.

— Repete — afirmou Sehun inclinando o corpo e colocando a mão na perna de Luhan próximo ao joelho.

— Amor... — deixou a frase morrer olhando atentamente a forma que os dentes ficavam rígidos e o olhar ficava brilhoso de luxúria; ele umedeceu seus lábios e aquilo foi muito pra Luhan que estava ficando tão ouriçado quanto Sehun. — o que acha de brincarmos um pouco antes de chegarmos? — perguntou logo ouvindo o clique do cinto de segurança sendo abertos — Temos tempo para chegar não é? A saudade é muita.

Sehun mal perdeu tempo, já estava se debruçando sobre o colo alheio, abrindo o botão da calça jeans respirando o cheiro tão característico de Luhan, misto com o hidratante corporal, era uma perdição. Faltavam dez segundo para o semáforo abrir, não dava muito tempo para Luhan aproveitar, lhe restou apenas tirar o casaco mais grosso e o mais fino que usava ficando apenas com a camisa de cor clara.

Quando o sinal abriu Luhan teve que arrancar com o carro, sem perder a atenção da pista que estava um pouco escorregadia pelo gelo que caia; ele sentia o hálito quente batendo em seu membro que estava exposto, Sehun alternava os olhares entre as orbes marrom-avermelhadas do coelho, quanto para a glande rosada com as veias arroxeadas, era enlouquecedor para o híbrido, mas ele tinha brincado tanto com o humano deixando frases ambíguas no jantar ou desde quando se encontraram após aquela semana de descanso que um teve do outro, não ia ficar barato toda a provocação. O indicador frio encostou de modo suave na fenda causando um arrepio gigantesco, um suspirar audível foi dado, e as orelhas foram abaixando mostrando a excitação e a entrega para Sehun, quando a palma fria envolveu todo o cumprimento, deixando a glande de fora, o gemido foi impossível de se conter, o que fez o sorriso vitorioso sair de Sehun, com o rosto tão perto do seu pau com aquele sorriso tão bonito Luhan quase perdeu o controle do carro.

— Eu vou bater o carro se você continuar assim, Hunnie — choramingou ao final tentando prestar atenção nas ruas mais vazias enquanto ia em direção ao seu prédio.

— Se bater o carro não poderá sentar em mim como eu sei que você quer, seja um bom coelhinho e dirija com atenção total na pista — pediu puxando o prepúcio para baixo libertando a cabecinha rosada apertando ela com o indicador e o dedão, ambos frios deixando o híbrido ensandecido, pelo torpor, entretanto ele tinha uma pista para prestar atenção, alvo esse que estava ficando difícil de manter no foco pois Sehun era muito bom no que fazia.

Por sorte ele já avistava seu prédio, faltava apenas três quarteirões para estar no ponto final. Impossível foi segurar o som que lhe rompeu os lábios quando a língua se enrolou naquela parte tão sensível e os lábios acariciaram a divisão da glande com o membro, a medida que o músculo áspero raspavam sobre a fenda ou sobre a divisão da musculatura com a pele marcada com as veias inchadas e pulsantes, aquele gosto tão característico somado com o cheiro de Luhan era o paraíso. Sehun não parava de salivar, abrindo a boca ele encostou a língua na glande e Luhan parado no portão do condomínio esperando o porteiro abrir viu a hora que aquele líquido transparente e quente em contraste com o toque gélido das mãos, começou a escorrer para o membro rijo, com aquele olhar tão pornográfico sobre si, ele se sentia uma presa fácil, um coelho preso entre os lábios de uma raposa.

Adentrando o estacionamento quase bateu o carro numa pilastra, pois Sehun desceu os lábios lentamente pelo seu membro, tocando a base, e aquilo foi demais para si, sentindo a compressão da língua em seu pau ele quase perdeu o controle da direção, pois seus músculos das pernas estavam sofrendo espasmos, fazendo assim apertar o pedal do acelerador, por sorte a vaga de Sehun ficava virando a direita.

Com o carro parado e o motor desligado ele respirava ofegante enquanto suas mãos tateavam o lugar ao lado da cadeira buscado a alavanca para ajustar o acento sobre o olhar abrasante de Sehun, que estava rindo da afobação do híbrido.

— Hunnie não ria! — esbravejou olhando o rosto tão perfeito do seu namorado.

— Você quer que eu continue? Ou prefere entrar pelo conforto? — perguntou apertando o membro ainda rijo.

Luhan levantou a camisa quase retirando de seu corpo, mostrando o corpo esguio que mantinha com uma alimentação regrada e uma ida na academia todos os dias sem exceção, claro que acompanhado de Sehun, pois a primeira vez que foi sozinho, não foi uma experiência muito agradável.

— Por favor mantenha sua boca ocupada no meu pau, tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda — falou puxando Sehun para um beijo tomando cuidado com a buzina para não tomarem outra multa do condomínio — você não sabe a falta que você me fez. — confessou enquanto trocavam olhares carregados de paixão.

Uma das mãos envolveu a auréola rosada fazendo a pele se arrepiar com o toque frio, enquanto a outra mão segurava de modo firme o membro de Luhan, descia até os testículos apertando com firmeza a região só para ver o híbrido gemendo manhoso e seu corpo amolecendo. Os braços perderam firmeza e o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes mostrava o quão bagunçado o coelho estava ali, entretanto quando o olhar do humano findou sobre si e uma trilha de selares começou ele viu que estava totalmente rendido, gemidos inconstantes, sons sôfregos, ou mais agudos, às vezes até murmúrios era impossível de conter, a forma que seu rabinho raspavam no banco de couro do carro melhorava a situação, afinal aquela região era muito erógena para si.

Sobre os olhos opacos pela baixa luminosidade encontraram com os de Sehun, o humano sentiu que não deveria brincar tanto com o coelhinho. Assim, descendo rápido e envolvendo o membro alheio novamente com a boca, numa sucção forte, ele comprimiu o pênis de Luhan, fazendo um som mais alto escapar dos lábios dele. O modo que o coelho já perdendo a sanidade arremetia o quadril, forçando seu membro contra a traqueia de Sehun, enquanto apertava os cabelos negros que já não estavam tão alinhados assim, revirando os olhos quase a ponto de fazer as írises sumirem. Era a vista linda que Sehun poderia apreciar sempre, com a pouca luz do lugar. A sensualidade dos atos do coelho aumentava exponencialmente, o próprio humano estava se controlando para não foder Luhan contra o vidro do carro.

Sentindo o quadril dele executar movimentos circulares enquanto as pernas ficavam rígidas, mostrando que qualquer contato a mais que ele tivesse com Sehun aumentaria seu prazer ainda mais. Sendo conduzido por esse pensamento o humano levou uma de suas mãos ao rabinho felpudo que estava inquieto, raspando com cada vez mais cadência no couro do carro, ele envolveu a bolinha felpuda e apertou suavemente vendo as costas se arquearem e a cabeça encostar no vidro da porta do motorista com as orelhas brancas caídas, totalmente moles com o nível absurdo de tesão que ele estava sentindo, não bastava mais nada. Era isso que Luhan pensava, mas ele não veio, com a língua quase afundando na sua fenda ele foi impedido de gozar, até seus músculos recuperarem sua força ele permaneceu respirando fundo tentando se reestabelecer, quando estava quase inteiro novamente Sehun se afundou em seu pau novamente olhando bem no fundo dos seus olhos, aquele olhar penetrante quase cortante.

Ele não pode segurar, gozou mordendo o indicador para não gritar, mas a tortura não acabou por aí, segurando seu membro em mãos Sehun olhava para si ainda, enquanto apertava a base de modo firme e ia subindo a mão como se ordenha uma vaca, fazendo sair ainda mais porra da fenda, pôs a língua pra fora e mostrou o músculo áspero esbranquiçado do esperma sendo preenchido por mais que insistia em pingar, quando o líquido seminal parou de sair ele finalmente engoliu, e apenas a visão do pomo de adão subindo e descendo, mostrando que sua porra descia pelo esôfago do humano, já podia lhe deixar duro novamente.

— Vamos, se recomponha. Sei que você quer mais, seu fôlego é insaciável — falou sorrindo, enchendo o rosto suado do coelho de beijinhos, trazendo o casaco mais fino para que Luhan vestisse, era engraçado ver os braços trêmulos e a respiração descompassada, mas eles precisavam ir, pois o carro já era incômodo.

Subindo do subsolo para o térreo já eram conhecidos dos porteiros, sendo cumprimentados pelo pessoal da portaria que trabalhava com afinco, mesmo querendo subir para terminar o que começaram no carro eles reservaram um pouco do tempo conversando com o senhor tão simpático, mesmo num frio tão grande como aquele que fazia. 

No elevador sozinhos, mesmo que tivessem câmeras ali, Luhan não perdeu tempo, empurrou Sehun no painel e beijou os lábios avermelhados sentindo a maravilha que era ter a língua do humano em conjunto da sua. Abraçando a cintura de Sehun ele puxava o corpo dele para o mais próximo possível, quase querendo fundir os corpos. Tocando as orelhas longas do coelho Sehun interrompeu o beijo vendo as orbes revirarem por de baixo das pálpebras do híbrido.

Luhan estava duro novamente, teriam muito o que acertar ainda; a noite está só começando.

Quando saíram do elevador, ainda aos beijos, bastou um olhar apenas para que Sehun soubesse o que fazer; um aperto nos ombros do humano e as mãos espalmaram na bunda do híbrido que enrolou as pernas na cintura do Oh. Seguiram na cobertura até o sofá onde o humano se sentou com Luhan ainda em seu colo. Ali com as luzes automáticas do hall de entrada ele olhava o híbrido sorrindo ofegante para si com o membro duro resvalando em sua barriga, preso pelo tecido das roupas que usava, ao passo que Luhan se esfregava no colo de Sehun sentindo o membro teso abaixo de si.

— Você não sabe a falta que você fez, viu coelhinho — sorriu para o híbrido tocando seu rosto com carinho, passando o polegar pelo lábio inferior um pouco inchado pelo tempo que perduraram os beijos.

— Sentiu minha falta de verdade Hunnie? — perguntou, apenas para obter a confirmação, ele adorava quando ressaltavam sua importância, isso aumentava seu ego exponencialmente.

— Viver sem você seria insuportável, amor — segredou num sussurro tão próximo do coelho em seu colo que os rostos quase se tocavam, desceu as mãos sentindo as costas largas do híbrido e no final parou uma das mãos no rabinho felpudo dele.

Apertou sem força apenas para ver o pulsar firme do pau de Luhan coberto pelo jeans claro, além do seu nome sussurrado daquela forma tão sensual, passando a ponta dos dedos na divisão de pele entre o rabinho e a pele humana olhando atentamente para as expressões de deleite feitas pelo híbrido, o jeito que ele sorria com o olhar carregado de malícia, o lábio inferior preso aos dentes para não gritar. Inquieta a bolinha felpuda mexia na mão de Sehun que a acariciava com tanta devoção ao passo que ele se esfregava em si raspando o pênis preso no jeans na barriga de Sehun, rebolava em seu colo tirando a sanidade pouco a pouco do humano que tentava manter minimamente um controle.

— Você gosta tanto do meu rabinho, não é Hunnie? — sussurrou rindo, mostrando que ainda tinha sanidade.

— Você inteiro é maravilhoso Han — disse alto para que o híbrido gravasse no fundo de sua mente aquilo. — Acho que precisamos aumentar o aquecedor — falou quando o híbrido retirou sua camisa vendo seus mamilos rígidos e a pele arrepiada pela temperatura amena que tinha na casa, mais quente que o clima frio de inverno que estava lá fora, e mais frio que os dois poderiam se tornar.

— Pode deixar que eu vou te esquentar direitinho. — afirmou o híbrido com aquele risinho totalmente pervertido, passando a mão pelo tronco do homem abaixo de si vendo a pele clara arrepiar. — Ain Sehun — Murmurou ele fazendo manha — por que você tem que ser tão gostoso... — deixou a frase morrer no ar estalando a língua no céu da boca indicando que estava salivando.

— Todinho só pra você coelhinho — sorriu do mesmo modo levantando a blusa do híbrido com uma calma sem igual, cada vez mais sedento a cada centímetro quadrado de pele que era revelado para si.

— O que você está sentindo meu amor? — sussurrou se livrando da peça de roupa e se aproximando até estar com o tronco colado ao torso de Sehun.

— Além de tesão? — pergunto rindo, espalmando as mãos na bunda ainda coberta do híbrido.

— Além do tesão — afirmou Luhan.

— Saudade — sussurrou ele dando um selar no nariz do hibrido vendo as narinas franzirem como um coelho faz normalmente. 

— Até mesmo quando eu estou assim com você? — perguntou rindo enquanto passava o tato das mãos pela pele exposta dele querendo apertar aqueles mamilos rosinhas bem bonitinhos a sua vista.

— A todo instante. — concluiu sincero com um sorriso um pouco tímido no rosto, ele ficava bem desconcertado quando o híbrido assumia aquela aura sexual muito intensa.

— Então eu terei que te saciar bem, pois não há motivo de sentir saudades novamente. — concluiu passando o nariz de modo suave no pescoço do humano e sentindo ele respirar pesado.

Beijou-lhe os lábios daquele jeito que Sehun amava, lento, o beijo que você sente a sintonia perfeita, foi descendo até parar em um dos mamilos onde viu o corpo do humano responder imediatamente ao estímulo, o ofegar pesado, a medida que a língua envolvia o pequeno botão rosado e os dedos envolviam o outro lado torcendo com uma certa delicadeza para não machucar, sentindo o membro vibrando abaixo de si cada vez que os dentes puxavam aquele lugar tão sensível. Luhan estava ficando sedento, sua boca salivava, ele queria descer logo, mas não sem dar a devida atenção ao corpo majestoso sob seu poder.

Quando julgou ser suficiente ele passou a descer os beijos raspando os dentes pelo abdômen definido do humano fazendo ele se arrepiar e deixar escapar um gemido, com os olhos presos ao de Luhan. As orbes marrom-avermelhado o prendiam com toda a luxúria, principalmente quando os lábios grudaram no cós da calça, e quando Sehun deu por si o botão já estava aberto, sorrindo para o híbrido, mostrando que ele estava indo bem — Luhan sempre ia, se quisesse tinha Sehun na palma de sua mão sem esforço algum —, encarando o membro teso apontando para cima Luhan sorriu mais uma vez olhando para Sehun com aquele olhar mortalmente sedutor.

— Isso é tudo pra mim? — não ouve tempo para resposta pois logo a boca do coelho estava por cima da cueca contornando o pau do humano, raspando delicadamente os dentes frontais superiores no membro, fazendo Sehun gemer alto de prazer.

Com a ajuda dele Luhan retirou a cueca e a calça do Oh, vendo o pau duro bater na pele despontando o líquido seminal, era atraente demais para que o híbrido não colocasse a boca. Subindo a língua pelo cumprimento ele via Sehun ofegar mais enquanto se aproximava da glande, puxou o prepúcio deixando aquela região exposta e soprou aquela região rosada molhada de pré-gozo, fazendo o corpo retesar abaixo de si. Olhando atentamente para os olhos castanhos de Sehun ele contornou a glande com a língua, sentindo o gosto único do humano querendo se saciar daquilo que só o Oh poderia oferecer. Sem perder tempo ele desceu a boca dando uma das melhores vistas para rapaz ali sentado, seu pau sumindo dentro da boca de Luhan.

A forma que a boca quente envolvia o membro fez Sehun se esquecer do frio que estava no apartamento naquele momento, só conseguia apertar os dedos dos pés e acariciar as orelhas longas do coelho. À medida que sentia seu pau adentrando a garganta alheia, sentia pulsar mais quando Luhan engasgava, pois sua boca apertava ainda mais o seu pau. Sehun não conseguia conter os gemidos que saiam quase como urros. 

Vendo seu pau voltando a aparecer, saindo vagarosamente de dentro da boca do híbrido e os olhos lacrimejados dele, Sehun sorriu e desceu um carinho pelo rosto, tocando com ternura a face e arrancando um sorriso do coelho. Sorriso esse puro que em pouco tempo foi subvertido em algo completamente pornográfico, quando o Xiao começou a esfregar o membro em suas bochechas. A cena era como derramar um barril de gasolina numa chama de um fósforo, a saliva misturada com o pré-semen de Sehun, viscoso o suficiente para se manter unido ao pênis do humano, mesmo a alguns centímetros de distância. 

Sustentando o membro com os dois indicadores Luhan olhou o cumprimento que escorria saliva e pré-gozo e fez aquilo que Sehun adorava, envolveu as bolas com a língua e apertou-as contra o céu da boca, vendo-o sentado quase torcer os dedos dos pés um contra os outros. Ouviu o som das unhas curtas arranhando com força o tecido do sofá, o que claramente deu o aval para que Luhan continuasse, mexia os testículos de um lado para o outro da boca com a língua, apertando delicadamente e sentindo a pele vibrar de acordo com os gemidos de Sehun, mas ainda assim ele queria sentir o gosto dele novamente.

Lambendo o cumprimento, sentindo todas as veias ressaltadas, ele subia da base até a ponta, envolvendo a glande e resvalando os dentes naquela região tão sensível. 

Seu propósito era ver Sehun arrepiando sob seus toques, era realmente satisfatório essa sensação de poder que ele tinha sobre Sehun — gratificante até —, à medida que passava a língua pela divisão da glande com a pele, ele escutava atento os sinais que o humano dava. Cada respiração ou as mãos inquietas, até mesmo os pés que batiam no chão como uma forma de descontar o tesão sentido; tudo que o Oh queria era afundar a mão nos cabelos do coelho e o fazer parar de enrolar, entretanto as orelhas do Xiao são grandes e isso já causou machucados nelas, não queria deixar seu coelhinho dolorido ou triste, sempre deveria tratá-lo assim como ele é tratado, com muito amor e carinho.

Soltava a glande fazendo aquele som estalado reverberar e ecoar pelo ambiente aberto da cobertura, era mais que satisfeito, Luhan estava sentindo seu ego batendo na porta do mais alto céu, pois a visão dos poros levantando como uma onda, mostrando o arrepio do humano com os toques tão simples e singelos do coelho era sensacional. 

Sem perder muito tempo ele voltou a escorregar o membro para dentro de sua boca, acomodando o cumprimento dentro de si da melhor maneira possível, ia subindo e descendo, raspando a língua pela superfície, ouvindo os ofegos mais frequentes e os gemidos mais altos além do gosto do líquido que vazava em abundância pela fenda. O pau pulsando dentro da sua boca com cada vez mais força era um sinal difícil de ignorar, ele sabia o que iria acontecer e ele queria que acontecesse; contudo de forma especial, retirou o falo de sua boca e chamou o rapaz.

— Hunnie — falou manhoso aconchegando o rosto, deitando em uma das coxas de Sehun se empinando ainda mais mostrando como o rabinho dele estava inquieto.

Quando o olhar do humano encontrou com o seu, o Oh logo entendeu o que ele queria, começou a punhetar rapidamente, vendo o híbrido abrir a boca e pôr a língua pra fora esperando com ansiedade pelo líquido esbranquiçado. Não demorou muito e Sehun gozou, tremendo ficou difícil direcionar os jatos apenas na boca do híbrido o que acabou sujando seu rosto, principalmente suas bochechas e o queixo. O Oh sabia que aquilo não tinha acabado, é de um coelho que ele está cuidando, as coisas são sempre intensas, e quando viu Luhan passando os dedos pelo rosto juntando a porra neles e os levando aos lábios, sugando um por um até eles ficarem limpinhos, lá estava ele duro novamente. 

— Vamos pro quarto coelhinho? — perguntou sabendo da resposta pelo sorriso do hibrido.

O humano não se preocupou com a nudez, apenas pegou Luhan em seu colo e foi em direção as escadas para irem a suíte do casal, com o celular em mãos o híbrido controlava a temperatura do termostato da casa, subindo um pouco mais, pois não queriam que o frio do inverno incomodasse ambos.

Foi posto na cama delicadamente, olhando quando Sehun saiu de cima de si e andou pelo cômodo com o falo enrijecido, balançando de um lado pro outro, a boca voltou a salivar na hora, seu corpo estava agitado, a lubrificação natural estava se tornando algo incômodo pois começou a vazar da entrada, enquanto ele olhava o humano fechando as cortinas deixando o quarto escuro; logo os passos denunciaram a proximidade do Oh, e ainda mais depois do abajur ao lado da cama ser acendido, o olhar dado ao híbrido enquanto Sehun se aproximava deixou Xiao arrepiado, desconcertado.

Tomando os lábios do híbrido, o Oh se apressou em retirar a calça jeans do corpo abaixo de si, ouvindo os murmúrios abafados pelo ósculo toda vez que as mãos frias do humano encostavam na pele quente. Quando os dentes avantajados do coelho prenderam o lábio inferior de Sehun, o humano entendeu aquilo como um pedido para ser tocado, e de fato não estava errado, Luhan queria ser tocado em todos os lugares possíveis. 

Retirando a camisa do Xiao, ele apreciou a nudez do híbrido, olhando com devoção o corpo exposto, via a respiração ofegante e bagunçada, o olhar desceu pelo corpo inteiro, e logo Sehun começou a tocar o rapaz abaixo de si, cheirando a pele, sentindo a fragrância tão única. Ele gemeu em felicidade, iria matar toda saudade do híbrido. 

Beijando o torso magro do Xiao ele ouvia com satisfação os ofegos que escapavam pesados. Deixava pequenas chupadas na região da barriga, vendo as costas de Luhan se arquearem em um espasmo involuntário; descendo ainda mais ele abriu as pernas do coelho, vendo membro despontando para cima e os testículos rígidos. Soprou a glande só para escutar aquele gemido manhoso que era música para seus ouvidos. Via a entrada de contraindo, e vazando o líquido transparente e viscoso, sorriu em completa satisfação. 

Desceu os beijos pela virilha ignorando o membro teso, passava a língua pelos testículos sentindo o cheiro suave que a pele soltava, misto com o líquido seminal que vazava da glande rosada, e quando chegou ao períneo, Oh passou a língua por ali arrastando os dentes por aquela região enquanto segurava a cintura com força pois a reação do corpo de Luhan era sempre grande quando ele tocava aquela região tão sensível. As pernas se fecharam em volta da sua cabeça, as costas se arquearam, mas ainda melhor foi ver o híbrido mordendo um dedo anelar para controlar os gemidos; poderia gozar só com isso.

Não queria ser apressado, a lentidão era essencial ao seu ver, para gravar nos lábios e na língua todo o corpo abaixo de si, pra nunca mais esquecer o gosto nem as curvas do híbrido. Ele se dedicou tanto aquela área, que Luhan não aguentou e gozou forte, arrancando uma risada satisfeita do humano que teve o prazer de tomar até a última gota daquele líquido esbranquiçado. Tendo o corpo mole na mesma posição ele desceu a língua até passar pela entrada necessitada, jogou o ar quente da respiração na área e viu o esfíncter rugoso se contrair com força, e mais lubrificação ser posta pra fora. 

Olhando para cima ele via o rosto suado de Xiao, e a respiração rasa e rápida, o membro voltando a se endurecer, e principalmente o corpo ainda sem força no colchão, a única parte atenta do híbrido eram as orelhas que se viravam a cada mísero movimento do humano; quando afundou de vez o rosto na bunda de Luhan ele gemeu em êxtase sentindo o gosto da entrada na sua boca.

Passando a língua por toda a entrada, circulando com aquela lentidão que fazia o ar sair dos pulmões do coelho, Sehun continuou sentindo o gosto daquele líquido que vazava em sua boca, era bom demais para não sentir. Forçando sua língua contra o ânus dele. Sentia as coxas rígidas sob seus toques, a bagunça de gemidos que Luhan era deixava o Oh bem satisfeito em ver tanto prazer sendo dado para seu coelhinho.

— Hunnie, por favorzinho! — clamou ele quando conseguiu se reestabelecer.

— Tudo bem, desculpa — pediu vendo que enrolou demais, pois Luhan gostava de preliminares longas e lentas, mas demorou o suficiente para fazer o coelho pedir por si.

— Eu quero tanto você — afirmou puxando o humano para um beijo, deu vários selares até ser envolvido pela boca do rapaz acima de si e deixar ser conduzido.

Quando sentiu a ponta do pau de Sehun bem na entrada, ele olhou no fundo dos olhos do humano sorrindo com a mais pura felicidade, sendo retribuído com um sorriso sincero por parte do Oh. À medida que o membro ia ganhando espaço dentro de Xiao, ambos gemiam, não lembrava de tal aperto que estava sentindo.

Uma semana fazia muita coisa, queria se afundar dentro dele o mais rápido possível, mas olhando os olhos cheios de lágrimas e as mãos segurando as orelhas, passando os polegares na ponta delas, ele via que não era apenas o seu prazer que importava. Quando estava por inteiro dentro de Luhan ele finalmente se sentiu completo, sem a saudade e sorriu para o coelho abaixo de si.

— Han — chamou vendo os gemidos lânguidos saindo como murmúrios pararem e as orbes marrom-avermelhado olharem para si — tá tudo bem? — perguntou se apoiando nos braços, olhando para todo o corpo abaixo de si antes de parar o olhar no rosto sorridente do híbrido.

— Nunca estive melhor — afirmou sentindo-se finalmente completo, sentindo o coração batendo rápido próximo aos ouvidos, então sorriu ainda mais — Pode ir Hunnie — sussurrando ele estava ansiando aquilo bem mais que o humano, seu rabinho felpudo mexia agitado raspando no lençol da cama dando ainda mais prazer para o híbrido.

Ele foi saindo lentamente do corpo do Xiao, via os dedos trêmulos do coelho a medida que cada vez mais estava fora de dentro do corpo dele; à medida que voltou a preenchê-lo, os olhos revirando, e o gemido anasalado de pura satisfação dado por Luhan foi fantástico. As mãos quentes agora apertando os braços que serviam de sustentação para o humano. Mais uma vez a lentidão que ambos tanto amavam, gravando cada um a sensação de plenitude que era sentida. A visão maravilhosa de seu membro saindo e entrando de dentro do híbrido, e para Xiao o semblante concentrado com algumas gotículas de suor de Sehun era enlouquecedor. 

A medida que o lugar esquentava mais, a cadência dos movimentos se tornava maior, o barulho dos corpos se chocando e o jeito que os fios brancos de Luhan se mexia com ele indo pra frente e pra trás no colchão era espetacular. Os lábios avermelhados entreabertos, puxando o ar com força, era demais pra sanidade do humano ali sobre ele. 

Os movimentos aumentando fizeram a próstata ser atingida em cheio, naquele momento o corpo do híbrido se contraiu por inteiro, ele gozou mais uma vez chamando o nome de Sehun de forma trêmula. 

Ainda dentro do híbrido Sehun observava o rosto vermelho do Xiao voltando a recuperar os sentidos.

— Você ainda não chegou lá né? — perguntou o coelho sorrindo sapeca saindo de baixo do Oh.

— Você chegou lá, isso é suficiente — falou carinhoso acariciando o rosto do rapaz ao seu lado.

— Ah Sehun cala a boca, você acha que acabou? — perguntou trazendo o corpo do humano para que ele encostasse na cabeceira da cama.

Quando Sehun deu por si, logo o híbrido estava sentando em seu membro, usando seu ombro como apoio, e pra Luhan foi quase hilário ver a boca aberta de Sehun, com todo o ar dos pulmões vazando por ali quando a bunda do Xiao encostou na pélvis alheia. 

Sem perder muito tempo, com as testas coladas o híbrido rebolava rápido no pau dentro de si, o barulho estalado era alto, superior aos gemidos de ambos, até o Oh segurar a cintura dele e puxá-lo contra seu pau com força, fazendo a próstata ser atingida com tudo. Isso fez o rapaz quase ver estrelas. À medida que Sehun empurrava seu pau ia mais pra dentro do híbrido, Luhan era puxado com mais força para quase se fundir ao humano. 

Em muitas estocadas brutas ambos gemiam, um olhando para o outro, não se beijavam para escutar com precisão o som que saia a das bocas.

Os dois sentindo seus testículos rígidos, e os membros pulsando a medida que as estocadas ficavam mais curtas e mais rápidas, os cabelos de Luhan balançavam a medida que ele quicava gemendo cada vez mais alto — talvez acordasse os vizinhos do apartamento de baixo — ate que sua próstata foi acertada mais uma vez e naquele momento não conseguiu mais ficar de olhos abertos, ambos gozaram juntos sentindo a saudade sanada e os corpos completamente saciados.

Luhan se deixou perder a força deitando no corpo do humano, tendo suas orelhas acarinhadas pelos dedos firmes enquanto sua respiração normalizava, o rabinho nem se mexia, apenas sofria alguns espasmos.

— Não dorme ainda Han — pediu falando tão calmo que nem parecia o mesmo que agiu com brutalidade há alguns minutos atrás.

— Você quer mais? — perguntou usando o corpo alheio de sustentação, olhando no fundo dos olhos.

— Quero tomar um banho, consegue ir? — perguntou já sabendo da manha que o coelho iria fazer, estava pronto para pegá-lo no colo.

— Hunnie, me leva por favor — pediu ele com a voz aveludada e mansa sorrindo enquanto descia as mãos pelo braço do humano se sentindo cada vez mais sonolento pela respiração do Oh próximas as suas orelhas longas.

Logo Sehun se levantou com o coelho no colo levando para o banheiro da suíte, abriu a porta do box e ligou a água mais quente possível, pôs o híbrido em baixo d’água e começou a esfregá-lo, vendo os bocejos que ele soltava. O nariz franzindo e o rabinho mexendo sempre que as mãos firmes seguravam com mais força seu corpo. 

De volta a cama, deitados e quentinhos, ambos se olhavam num completo silêncio, até Sehun respirar fundo.

— Hunnie é estranho eu dizer que ainda sinto sua falta? — perguntou sorrindo, vendo o rapaz negar a sua frente.

— Calma coelhinho, temos as férias de inverno inteiras pra pôr a saudade em dia.


	13. Extra 3: Estresse de híbrido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii gente... Vim entregar o último extra da história, e é com pesar no coração que eu me despeço dessa obra que me rendeu muitas risadas e muito aprendizado...
> 
> Agradecimentos:
> 
> A Gabi, que betou os capítulos e praticamente me ensinou a escrever novamente kkkkkk eu era bem podre não nego kkkkkkkk
> 
> A Geovanna, que me aguentou com os surtos desde o plot inicial em fevereiro...
> 
> E a Dominik que surtou horrores com a história e super me incentivou

Baekhyun estava estressado, ainda era cerca de oito horas da manhã, era o seu segundo ano lidando com a empresa da mãe do Chanyeol, a mulher tinha acolhido a si e a Kyungsoo, mas não estava de brincadeira quando disse que ia fazer do Byun um herdeiro de sucesso.

E lá estava ele, apesar dos boicotes que sofria por ser um híbrido. 

Teve um saldo positivo nos anos que administrou a empresa, um aumento nas ações em cerca de cinquenta por cento. Isso é muito, muito mais até que empresas estadunidenses, o que atraiu olhares e consequentemente investidores. 

Naquela manhã em específico ele tinha uma reunião com uma organização grande da China e uma do Japão, queria expandir sua marca, tanto o hotel quanto a marca de roupas que havia montado e se tornado um sucesso. Por isso naquele ano em específico a matriarca resolveu se afastar um pouco mais da empresa, para ver como o gatinho acinzentado lidaria com o estresse do mundo extremamente competitivo dos negócios.

Estavam no mês de julho e a as ações de ambas as marcas mantinham uma subida exponencial nas ações, entretanto isso estava sacrificando o gatinho, que estava uma pilha de nervos. Todo final de semana levavam o felino para um SPA, ou quando não, faziam o híbrido relaxar de toda forma possível. 

Tomou seu chá de maracujá com camomila, mas que em dias normais ele trocaria por um café bem forte a ponto de dar azia, porém recentemente vinha aprendendo a ter uma alimentação mais saudável, com Luhan e Kyungsoo, apesar que o felino de cabelos negros não abria mão de pratos com carne, principalmente atum e Baekhyun não questionava, muito pelo contrário, amava quando chegava em casa e percebia o cheiro da torta de atum, geralmente acompanhada de camarão com abóbora irlandesa.

Precisava estar calmo para aquilo que viria, principalmente para aquela reunião, por isso virou um gole profundo do chá composto enquanto passava pelo corredor. Cumprimentou a balconista que cuidava daquele andar; fez uma reverência curta para a secretária que estava em pé ao lado da porta de seu escritório, com um "bom dia" carismático ela abriu sua porta.

Ele pôs suas coisas na mesa larga olhando a vista panorâmica enquanto a cauda serpenteava. Sorveu mais um gole sentindo uma certa calmaria pelo cheiro das coisas usadas no chá. Olhou de canto de olho para a secretária que estava parada próxima a mesa.

— Diga, senhorita Mina, os _partners_ chegaram? 

— Ainda não senhor Byun, a sala está sendo preparada. Sua agenda de hoje está livre após a reunião, possui apenas contratos para assinar e revisar — terminou pondo um calhamaço sobre a mesa, tinham mais folhas ali que podia imaginar, sua cauda se eriçou só de olhar.

— O jurídico não pode cuidar disso? — o Byun se levantou da mesa, sentando em sua cadeira de couro e se virando para a funcionária, sorvendo mais um gole.

— Mandarei os documentos para que a equipe jurídica revise, ainda serão necessárias algumas assinaturas sua, tem consciência disso? — confirmou a mulher humana da maneira mais cordial possível.

— Sim senhorita Mina, não irei fugir das minhas responsabilidades — riu baixinho abrindo o notebook enquanto terminava de tomar a xícara com o chá misto.

— Sei que não.

No _e-mail_ corporativo ele viu que a sala para a conferência estava pronta e seus funcionários estavam apostos, portanto em conjunto de sua secretária ele se pôs a caminhar pela empresa até o setor que seria a conferência.

— Bom, daqui pra frente eu administro sozinho — falou para seus funcionários, vendo os três magnatas se aproximando de si na área de espera daquele andar.

Os funcionários se posicionaram atrás do híbrido em sinal de hierarquia comum, com o sorriso aberto, Baekhyun esqueceu de seu estresse e sua dor de cabeça, sentindo o efeito do chá correndo por suas veias. Ele viu um híbrido recessivo, na verdade dois, acompanhando uma dupla bem vestida em termos caros e escuros. Havia uma comissão própria dos homens, o outro claramente japonês olhava com um certo tom de soberba, o felino estava se controlando para não revirar os olhos.

— Prazer, sou Park Baekhyun, CEO da Park Company.

Apresentou-se numa reverência curta e um sorriso audacioso, era uma reunião amistosa, entre muitas aspas, nada no mundo dos negócios são amistosos. 

— Sou Zhang Yixing, diretor da Zhang Beauty.

— Prazer, Sou Huang Zitao, coordenador financeiro da _Tencent_ — Baekhyun ficou surpreso, estava fazendo acordos comerciais com o alto escalão do empreendedorismo chinês, até mesmo o outro senhor mais velho ficou surpreso.

— Prazer, sou Ayato Osaka — pronunciou o velho.

— Irei conduzi-los até a sala onde realizaremos a conferência — seguido de sua secretária o Byun tomou a frente, conduzindo as comitivas até a sala grande com uma mesa longa que comportasse um dois funcionários de cada um dos executivos ali, inclusive haviam dois híbridos que permaneceram de pé, próximos aos seus respectivos portadores. Todos acomodados podiam enfim começar, pois quanto mais rápido davam início, mais rápido terminavam — Damos início a reunião contratual — explicou o Byun.

…

— Então Zhang, você adotou o Junmyeon recentemente. — Estavam conversando num restaurante cinco estrelas no centro, próximo a sede de Baekhyun.

— Sim, anteontem pra ser exato — comentou o chinês atribuindo tempo a linha de raciocínio de Baekhyun.

— Bom, espero não ter fechado negócio com alguém que maltrata híbridos — falou mostrando as unhas afiadas de modo sutil enquanto ria para amenizar o clima.

— Não há com o que se preocupar, pode ficar tranquilo. Junmyeon será bem tratado. — o Zhang entendia de linguagem corporal, soube entender que aquilo era uma ameaça, e mesmo o felino sendo fofo e bonitinho, todo delicado, reconheceu uma ponta de fúria na qual o chinês não queria ser alvo.

— Já estou sendo — completou o coelho, recebendo um sorriso totalmente carinhoso por parte do Byun, diferente dos sorrisos que ele dava a Yixing ou Zitao, um sorriso impetuoso e audacioso.

O felino de fios claros tinha recebido seu marido na reunião, pois Kyungsoo não teve que dar aulas hoje, devido a um festival. Achou impressionante como o rapaz de fios negros e olhos de mel se deu bem com o híbrido de lince. Claramente ambos simpatizavam muito com híbridos, independente de sua raça ou gênero, mas conversavam de maneira ávida, rindo como quando conversavam com Luhan e entendia que essa era a forma de avaliar o humano ao seu lado. 

Huang olhava a situação achando incrível, híbridos de alta patente social, era muito raro aqueles seres ascenderem socialmente então ele ficava um tanto quanto interessado sobre eles e como lidavam tão bem com o mundo empresarial, mas via que estava sendo medido de forma indiretamente.

— Perdão pelo atraso, o trânsito não estava favorável hoje — comentou Chanyeol se sentando entre ambos os híbridos deixando os felinos sorridentes.

— Amor seja educado, estou almoçando com colaboradores — comentou sorrindo timidamente para o humano.

Enquanto isso, tanto o Zhang quanto Zitao encaravam o humano trajado com uma calça jeans e um moletom de anime. Óculos redondos pendente sobre o nariz e o cabelo desarrumado, sem a presença de traços de hibridismo. Yixing viu quando o rapaz deu uma reverência curta para si, lhe cumprimentando.

— Sou Park Chanyeol, marido dos dois híbridos — disse tranquilo após a reverência para ambos os humanos e principalmente cumprimentar os híbridos.

— Que interessante! Vocês são um trisal — afirmou Zitao sorrindo encantado.

Os três afirmaram que sim com a cabeça.

— Somos casados, no papel e tudo mais — respondeu Kyungsoo tomando o vinho tinto com tamanha sofisticação.

Os chineses ficaram um tanto quanto surpresos com a informação, mas deixaram para comentar entre eles, apenas. 

O almoço se desenrolou tranquilamente, Baekhyun adorou os dois híbridos recessivos, eram raros, mas não menos híbridos. Estava principalmente adorando o tempo em família que compartilhavam, Chanyeol levando Kyungsoo em seu carro enquanto o felino de cabelos acinzentados seguia sozinho em seu carro de luxo para o apartamento deles. 

Passou na sua cafeteria de costume, levou o café para casa, pensando no que faria ao chegar na residência, talvez dormiria até descansar ou então assistiria um filme com seus dois maridos. Fazia um bom tempo que não faziam nada juntos, sem envolver sexo, até mesmo as relações sexuais estavam limitadas ao pouco tempo que tinham.

Pois agora Chanyeol trabalhava quatro dias por semana, numa empresa de programação, ficando três dias em casa. Kyungsoo dava aulas num período integral e Baekhyun era um homem de negócios, trabalhava o tempo todo, no celular, no computador, no tablet. Trocou jogos e conversas durante as refeições por leituras de jornais com direito a anotações sobre a variação da bolsa de valores de Seul, estavam corridos, ambos os três, mas o amor permanecia firme. Sempre faziam refeições juntos e procuravam conversar o máximo possível.

Estacionou o carro na sua vaga predisposta, saiu afrouxando a gravata. Entrou no elevador franzindo o cenho com uma pontada na cabeça, a reunião havia sido uma grande bagunça, como sempre, sendo subestimado por ser um híbrido e ter tentativas de golpes para serem aplicados sobre si. Era cansativo, ao passo que não podia reclamar dos partners chineses. Eles foram muito educados, embora como híbrido seu sentido aguçado captasse coisas não ditas e posturas corporais que revelavam muita coisa.

Abriu a porta do apartamento, estranhando o cheiro de humano que estava pairando sutilmente no ar, mal teve tempo para dúvida e o grandão chegou andando apressado, dessa vez, com a camisa de botão entreaberta, mostrando que tinha acabado de chegar também.

— Cê’ demorou — Afirmou Chanyeol, dando espaço para que Kyungsoo passasse pelo corredor do apartamento, cruzando a sala espaçosa e chegando até a entrada.

— Kyung fica feliz que você comprou café, mas acho que não é disso que precisa — o outro felino sorriu para si após lhe beijar, suas caudas se entrelaçaram enquanto Kyungsoo retirou por completo a gravata do pescoço do Byun.

— Eu só queria tomar um banho, dormir um pouco — andou com o outro em seu encalço e logo pôs o café sobre a mesa, podendo assim abraçar o felino de olhos cor de mel. Sentiu o cheiro de noz moscada que amava tanto, percebendo que ele ajeitava os óculos em meio o abraço.

— Pois faça isso — intimou Chanyeol trazendo ambos para dentro do seu abraço.

— Cê’ não vai voltar hoje amor? — perguntou o Byun olhando para o humano enquanto arrastava sua cauda devagar no pescoço do rapaz.

— Não, eu terminei os projetos do mês, então o chefe me deu uns dias de folga, mas quando eu voltar farei mais projetos.

— Amor, cê’ terminou os projetos do mês e faz duas semanas que o mês começou, Kyung acha melhor você ir com calma. — falou com tranquilidade, mas Chanyeol sabia que o híbrido estava sério.

— Depois fala pra eu trabalhar menos, use isso pra você também Chanyeol — Baekhyun soltou um pouco ríspido, fazendo o Park rir.

— Irei me cuidar, meus amores, mas acho que hoje é dia de cuidar de alguém em específico. — comentou abrindo o abraço, vendo-os se espalharem pela região da casa em conceito aberto.

Kyungsoo foi fazer um chá para Baekhyun enquanto o outro híbrido se sentou à mesa, checando seu celular e vendo seus e-mails enquanto tirava seu paletó. Sua cabeça pulsou novamente, ele precisava muito de um banho quentinho e um remédio. 

Quando o híbrido colocou o chá de cereja sob a mesa, para si, Baekhyun sorriu fazendo um carinho nas bochechas de Kyungsoo que gostava de apertar em alguns momentos. Gostava de apertar o híbrido inteiro, principalmente quando ele era atencioso consigo.

— Está bem? Kyung sente que não. — o híbrido de cabelos negros sempre sabia mais do que falava, então numa mísera troca de olhares com o felino de olhos azuis o outro percebeu tudo — Toma um banho, Kyung irá fazer uma massagem em você depois, ok?

— Tudo bem, obrigado amor.

— Kyung vai separar o remédio pra você tomar e mais tarde a gente assiste alguma coisa.

— Você é de outro mundo, impossível um só ser tão carinhoso — comentou puxando o felino para um beijo.

— Por isso que somos três, é tanto carinho que um casal só não conseguiria lidar — chegou Chanyeol, se sentando na cadeira ao lado de Baekhyun.

Passou a mão nos fios acinzentados em um carinho na base interna das orelhas, fazendo o felino tremer e se arrepiar, enquanto acariciava a cauda de Kyungsoo. O Byun tomava o chá com lentidão, enquanto afrouxava o cinto e abria os primeiros botões da camisa social, seu celular estava longe de si, nem ele o queria perto, tudo que lhe induzisse a trabalho fazia o Byun querer uma certa distância. 

Finalmente terminando de tomar o chá, foi até a pia localizada na ilha da cozinha e lavou a caneca. Podendo assim ir tomar seu banho. Andava descalço pelo chão frio enquanto terminava de tirar a camisa social. Chegou no banheiro vendo a água ainda quente na banheira grande que tinham, não poupou esforços e retirou o resto das roupas, podendo assim finalmente estar livre de trabalho. 

Estava tão cansado pelo trabalho ao longo da semana que naquela sexta feira queria relaxar. Ao entrar na banheira, ele percebeu o cheiro de lavanda com sândalo e sorriu novamente, com certeza que quem os pusera fora o humano, pois Chanyeol usava quando estava estressado.

Entrou por inteiro, ficando imerso até os cabelos, por um longo tempo sem respirar. Baekhyun só se preocupou em relaxar os músculos naquela água, quando voltou a superfície respirou fundo, começou a se esfregar para ficar bem limpo para poder dormir com tranquilidade.

Logo ele estava de roupão saindo do banheiro, quando por fim prestou atenção de verdade no quarto, primeiramente percebeu o cheiro suave de lavanda, olhou pequenas velas posicionadas próximas a cama, no chão e em alguns móveis mais distantes e na visão apurada de felino, notou frascos de óleos essenciais sob o móvel ao lado da cama, entretanto, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, trazendo iluminação para o quarto, o felino se assustou.

— Nossa Kyungsoo! Você me assustou — comentou com a mão no peito, vendo o felino de olhos cor de mel rir baixinho de si.

— Você estava imerso demais no quarto.

— Sim. — o outro híbrido estava com as mãos no nó de seu roupão pronto para desatar quando o humano entrou no quarto.

— Se eu não soubesse da situação, acharia que vocês estão tentando ser românticos.

Riram, afinal eles não eram os mais românticos, mas o foco da conversa mudou ao ter o híbrido desatado o nó do roupão de Baekhyun, o desnudando. 

O Byun depois de tantos anos não sentia vergonha, nem mesmo nos meses iniciais, tinha uma autoestima muito alta em relação ao seu corpo, ficar nu não era um problema para si. Foi deitado na cama e fechou os olhos relaxando completamente, sentiu os toques gelados de Kyungsoo espalhando algum óleo ou creme em si, mais precisamente em suas costas, enquanto sentia a mão grossa do humano apertar seus pés.

Baekhyun sentia que as coisas iam sair fora do eixo previsto e não ligava, na verdade até queria, faziam quase um mês que não faziam nada juntos, os três, sem ligar para o tempo.

Ofegou quando as mãos de Kyungsoo apertaram próximas às omoplatas, arrepiando da nuca até o pé, ao passo que pouco tempo depois não conseguiu segurar o gemido de satisfação quando o humano apertou aquele nervo tensionado em suas pernas, gerando espasmos pelo corpo inteiro.

— Nossa amor, bem aí — murmurou com o rosto amassado no colchão enquanto Kyungsoo apertava seus ombros e seu pescoço.

Era preciso desfazendo a tensão aliviando a sensação de peso que trazia consigo há alguns dias, era impressionante o quão bom Kyungsoo e Chanyeol estavam sendo, mesmo o maior sendo mais desengonçado. Ele apertava suas coxas, puxando a perna para baixo e sentindo os músculos relaxarem sobre seus toques, sorriu por isso, ao passo que o Byun ofegava, quase soltava gemidos. A cauda entrelaçava a de Kyungsoo, algo tão comum, mas que significava muito para o trio. 

Revirando os olhos, o Byun gemeu sôfrego quando os dedos finos de Kyungsoo acariciaram as orelhas felpudas, e ao mesmo tempo o Park apertou a base da cauda, bem naquela área sensível. A divisa entre os pelos e a pele humana, daí em diante as coisas mudaram de rumo.

Quando as mãos grossas de Chanyeol apertaram o íntimo das coxas, próximo demais da intimidade para ser algo de uma massagem, o híbrido soltou um risinho maroto, sentindo a ansiedade bater à porta ele sentia os toques mais firmes que eram dados por Kyungsoo. A tensão era eminente, o calor aumentando, agora o híbrido que a momentos atrás estava quase dormindo, estava elétrico e sensível, se sentia enrijecer contra o lençol. 

A cauda serpenteava pelo ar, mexendo de um lado para o outro, lenta e provocante. O ar estava exponencialmente quente, trazendo o rubor aos olhos de Kyungsoo, fazendo Baekhyun soltar risinhos pervertidos e Chanyeol ficar com o semblante inebriado pela antecipação. 

Massagem… aquilo nunca foi uma massagem e o trio sabia bem disso, mas queriam ainda assim. Fazia tempo que o flerte e pequenas fodas rápidas era o que tinham para se satisfazer, agora tendo pleno tempo para ser gasto iriam gastar da melhor forma possível.

— Kyungsoo, vem cá — chamou Baekhyun levantando o tronco assim que o híbrido saiu de cima de si.

Sem muita paciência ele retirou os shorts e a cueca do rapaz de cabelos negros, o pau meia-bomba pulsando ainda no torpor letárgico da excitação era esteticamente bonito, mas o que no felino de olhos cor de mel que não bonito? 

Sem perder tempo Baekhyun engoliu o membro, o sentindo enrijecer entre a língua, era divertido sentir a pulsação na boca e apertar o cumprimento com a língua, provando o endurecimento do falo.

Kyungsoo retirou a camisa ainda ficando com os óculos, queria poder ver com exatidão o outro, embora tivesse apenas miopia, mas pelo comodismo de ter os óculos ali. Olhava com devoção a cabeça subindo e descendo pelo seu pau, os braços do felino de olhos azuis abrindo suas pernas e lhe puxando para uma posição mais confortável enquanto o Do se encostava na cabeceira da cama.

Os polegares do Byun raspavam em sua entrada enquanto o resto da mão apertava com carinho sua bunda, as pernas permaneciam abertas pela pressão dos ombros na virilha e por de trás dos óculos os olhos lacrimejando num prazer acumulado que vinha se aproximando de maneira intensa.

Enquanto isso, Chanyeol lambuzou os dedos em óleo essencial que havia usado na massagem, e sem muito medo enfiou dois dedos de uma vez em Baekhyun, logo atingindo aquele lugar de extrema prazer. 

Baekhyun sentiu seu pau guinar, raspar com força a glande no lençol enquanto suas costas se reforçam e um miado misto com um gemido escapar por seus lábios enquanto Kyungsoo ria.

— Kyung acha incrível, o quão sensível você é.

Um carinho simples dado nas orelhinhas felpudas, anterior a brutalidade do felino puxar os fios acinzentados de Baekhyun, direcionando com a outra mão seu pau em direção da boca alheia, sentindo com êxito a ponta de seu membro atingindo a traqueia do felino, gemeu com a pressão impulsionando o quadril para frente, se afundando ainda mais na boca do Byun e fazendo com que os polegares do híbrido de olhos azuis raspassem na borda de sua entrada.

Depois de Kyungsoo foder sua boca o híbrido desceu os lábios chupando os testículos, apertando-os com a língua contra o céu da boca, brincava passando eles de um lado para o outro da boca, raspando os dentes carinhosamente ao mesmo tempo que enfiava o indicador direito na entrada, se aproveitando da lubrificação natural. Ouvia os gemidos roucos do hibrido, se sentindo satisfeito, impondo mais força com os dedos.

Baekhyun urrou contra a pélvis alheia quando Chanyeol botou mais pressão e velocidade, rebolando contra os dedos do humano e raspando sua intimidade no lençol. Ele seguia imerso demais para fazer alguma coisa, seus movimentos em Kyungsoo se encerraram por um momento de tão nublada que a mente ficou. Suas orelhas abaixaram rendidas pelo prazer, a cauda espichada e reta mostrava que o felino estava tão preso aquilo quanto os outros dois.

— Posso ir? — perguntou Chanyeol retirando os dedos de dentro de Baekhyun.

— Demorou demais até — desdenhou Baekhyun —, eu preciso que você enfie forte e fundo. Vocês não sabem a saudade que eu estava sentindo disso tudo.

— Vou só pegar a camisinha. — falou começando a se afastar.

— Não, vamos sem! Meu cio passou faz dois meses, meu próximo agora é só no segundo semestre — explicou se ajeitando entre as pernas de Kyungsoo olhando para o falo que apontava em sua direção com a boca enchendo d'água.

— Se você diz…

Chanyeol retirou a calça de moletom que usava, se abaixou abrindo as pernas de Baekhyun, enfiando a cara entre as nádegas do híbrido. Passou a língua na região rugosa sentindo as contrações do esfíncter; sentiu também o gosto do óleo essencial misto a lubrificação natural do hibrido, não se importou muito, apenas fez o que teve vontade. Chupou, mordeu, lambeu, brincou com a entrada de Baekhyun, vendo-o empinando para que houvesse mais contato. 

Puxou os quadris do híbrido para cima após um arquejo de lamúria do mesmo, que saiu abafado pelo pau de Kyungsoo em sua boca. Masturbava a glande rosada enquanto passava seu pau no vão entre as bandas, esfregando lentamente o cumprimento na entrada, sentindo as contrações, até que por fim resolveu penetrar. De maneira forte e funda, atendendo ao pedido do híbrido, Chanyeol foi e o felino abaixo de si arqueou as costas. 

Baekhyun urrou um gemido carregado de volúpia, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Kyungsoo, fazendo o Do arrepiar, pois Baekhyun carregava sensualidade até mesmo em meio a pura sexualidade. Os cabelos balançavam conforme as estocadas se prosseguiam, duras, firmes profundas lentas e fortes.

Chanyeol puxou o Byun para um beijo enquanto ambos olhavam o híbrido de cabelos escuros que se masturbava. Kyungsoo estava adorando ver os dois daquela forma, tão sedentos, mas via que logo era hora de entrar em ação e realmente foi solicitado.

— Kyungsoo, eu quero você também — choramingou Baekhyun com um gemido, logo após Chanyeol acertar sua próstata.

— Você não vai se machucar? — perguntou Chanyeol preocupado enquanto o outro híbrido fazia um carinho com ternura no rosto de Baekhyun.

— Nós já fizemos isso antes — argumentou o de olhos azulados.

— Mas foi no seu cio, amor — Kyungsoo retrucou.

— Por favor! — gemeu novamente, rebolando em Chanyeol e apertando a glande de Kyungsoo fazendo ambos revirarem os olhos.

Não precisou de mais nada, Kyungsoo foi se escorregando entre o corpo do Byun e o colchão até posicionar seu pênis na entrada já ocupada de Baekhyun, forçou ali a primeira vez, vendo o felino afirmar que sim com um sorriso, embora o cenho estivesse franzido, o que era um sinal de dor. Kyungsoo continuou a forçar a segunda vez, desta penetrando a glande. 

Tanto Chanyeol quanto Kyungsoo sentiram o híbrido entre eles tremer. Um gemido manhoso vazou dos lábios de Baekhyun que se segurava em Kyungsoo, aguardando por mais.

Kyungsoo terminou de forçar, sentindo a respiração descompassada do rapaz sobre si, buscou uma segurança mínima nos olhos de Chanyeol, achando um sorriso carinhoso pairando em seus lábios, com isso se manteve ali ainda que preocupado com o felino. Baekhyun respirava com dificuldade, sorrindo com as presas a mostra.

Buscando o olhar de Kyungsoo viu toda a preocupação exalando por meio das orbes escondidas atrás do óculos que embaçava cada vez que o Byun resfolegava em seu rosto. Ainda trêmulo retirou os óculos do felino sob si e sorriu para ele, virou o rosto para Chanyeol e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Eu estou bem, podem ficar tranquilos e começarem a se mexer — pediu ainda que sentissem um pouco de incômodo.

E logo as estocadas começaram, lentas, sem muita sincronia. 

Empurravam seus falos atentos as respostas que o felino dava, um entrava, enquanto o outro saia, continuava assim, até que a respiração pesou, o clima voltou a se esquentar e as coisas começaram a acelerar. Quando as estocadas sincronizadas e ambos começavam a acertar a próstata de Baekhyun, o felino entrou num estado de êxtase, miando de maneira descontrolada, arranhava ambos tentando descontar o prazer que sentia, as línguas dos três se entrelaçavam fora das bocas, se unindo a um beijo molhada e completamente apaixonado.

Os mamilos do felino entre eles eram estimulados pelo humano, à medida que o Do se preocupava em bombear o falo do Byun que se esfregava em si.

Sentiram seus membros se comprimirem, apertando-se um contra o outro na cavidade alheia, gerando mais espasmos entre eles. Baekhyun tremia como se estivesse com frio e gemia alto como os outros dois adoravam escutar. E foi quando os lábios de Chanyeol escorregaram para seu pescoço e Kyungsoo puxou seu lábio inferior entre o beijo que davam, que Baekhyun gozou como a muito não fazia. Ainda no torpor do orgasmo ele não deixou que parassem, queria continuar, queria que continuassem e eles lhe obedeceram.

Ambos continuavam a estocar, a estimular o híbrido entre eles que não demorou muito após o primeiro orgasmo para se endurecer novamente. As estocadas aumentavam ficando mais violentas e curtas. Kyungsoo arranhava as costas de Chanyeol enquanto o humano apertava ambos num abraço, para que se aprofundasse mais as estocadas. Os corpos em combustão e gemidos ofegantes, cansados, vindos do trio. 

Isso mostrava que toda a saudade e estresse deles foi sanada. 

Quando Baekhyun gozou a segunda vez, esquecendo até seu nome naquele processo, só coube gemer estridente, revirando os olhos sob as pálpebras enquanto abraçava a cintura de Chanyeol com a cauda, e mantendo o outro Híbrido unido a si em um abraço. Não demorou muito para que Chanyeol gozasse restando apenas Kyungsoo, estocando com força e velocidade até que acabou se desfazendo também.

Satisfeito de todas as maneiras possíveis Baekhyun deitou sobre Kyungsoo, tendo o humano ao seu lado, sorriu para ambos e segredou:

— Eu amo demais vocês.

— Kyung também ama vocês.

— Eu também amo vocês, mas acho que temos que tomar banho e trocar os lençóis.

Ambos riram e essa foi a deixa para o Park, cansado, se levantar carregando os dois híbridos em seus braços, os levando para o banheiro onde pôs a banheira para encher, os deixou na água quente enquanto foi trocar os lençóis da cama.

Após o banho dormiram os três, repondo as energias que gastaram durante a semana naquele momento único. 

Assistiram filmes, foram ao shopping, visitaram Luhan e Sehun que agora tinha um bebê híbrido de coelho e claro, que não podiam deixar de entrar em contato com os híbridos que tinham conhecido recentemente, era sempre bom fazer amizade com outros de sua espécie.

Na segunda-feira, na empresa, Baekhyun se sentia tão bem, renovado para aguentar os trancos da empresa.

Pensava no quão bom foi seu final de semana ao lado das pessoas que amava.


End file.
